El edificio 777
by RavenWhite97
Summary: Ése día Subaru jamás pensó que su enojo lo llevaría a destruir toda la mansión, y por si no fuera poco, arrastrar consigo a sus hermanos, Yui y los Mukami por el mismo camino; siendo castigados y obligados a mudarse.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers pertenece únicamente a Rejet.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC [Fuera de personaje], OC [¡Muchos!], Shonen-ai [Hombre X Hombre], shoujo-ai [Mujer X Mujer] e incesto.

 **Autoras:** DaeikoSou y RavenWhite97.

 **EDIT.** 21/Agosto/2016. Para corregir errores ortográficos como de redacción.

* * *

 **El edificio 777**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Clases, ¿había algo más molesto que estas? Pues para Subaru sí: Las personas con las que compartía clases. Se veían tan fastidiosas, superficiales y egocéntricas, era claro que sería imposible para él llevarse bien con alguno de ellos, más bien, él prefería evitarlos. Para el menor de los Sakamaki, uno de los peores momentos del día era precisamente ir al instituto, y _simular_ ser un humano normal, _simular_ que no había nadie a quien haya deseado golpear y tirar por la ventana, _simular_ que no era un vampiro. Ordenes, siempre ordenes patéticas de su padre, el simple hecho de pensar sobre eso empeoraba aún más su mal humor.

Hoy era un día especial, el día en el que el profesor entregaría los resultados de los exámenes, algunos alumnos estaban demasiado nerviosos, otros tantos entusiasmados y Subaru sólo quería que terminara la hora para poder salir. El docente llamaba de uno en uno a cada estudiante; varios regresaron a sus asientos animados por su sobresaliente nota, mientras que otros apenas evitaron suspender pero de igual forma se encontraban satisfechos.

—Sakamaki Subaru —Cuando oyó su nombre, se levantó del asiento procurando no mostrar su cara de pésimo humor, antes de empezar a caminar hacia el profesor, éste levanto la hoja del examen y mostró su resultado—. Me siento muy defraudado, su nota ha sido la más baja, ni siquiera logró pasarlo, cómo es posible que un Sakamaki obtenga tal calificación —Subaru lo único que deseo en aquel momento fue que la tierra se lo tragara, ¿el muy idiota no pudo informárselo en privado? No, tenía que decirlo enfrente de todos y peor aún, exhibir su nota, un gran 10/100 marcado en rojo chillón. Frunció el ceño, actúo como si no valiera la pena y le importara poco los murmullos de sus compañeros, avanzo hacia el docente y tomó la prueba sin más.

Recorrió con los dedos la madera del banco, en una forma de apaciguar los nervios, digamos que hoy, Masato, recibiría los resultados de un examen importante y se confesaría, sí, declararía su amor abiertamente. ¡Oh, joder! Más que mariposas parecía que tenía avispas asesinas revoloteando en el estómago, mordió su labio inferior, por el momento decidió concentrarse en la voz del profesor; los minutos eternos y sus ansias estuvieron a punto de matarlo, gracias al cielo, Dios escucho sus ruegos, por fin después de una espera interminable, oyó el llamado del docente y fue por su examen, soltó el aire retenido cuando confirmo que aprobó.

Era la hora del descanso y él no dejaba de aferrar sus manos al suéter, ¿debería ir con Subaru? ¡Vamos! Su pobre amor platónico fue avergonzado en frente de todos, y que ahora también se le confiese un desconocido (no era ciego, sabía que todos le desagradaban a Subaru), sería una situación no muy grata; sonrojado hasta las orejas decidió no escuchar a su razón, con las manos en puño y con su cuerpo demasiado torpe, subió hasta llegar a la terraza del edificio A, él sabía que Subaru solía ir ahí para serenarse y estar sin compañía indeseable de por medio. Verlo desde lejos acelero más, si es que era posible, su corazón, ¡oh, cielos! ¿en serio lo haría? ¿cuándo sentía que en cualquier momento moriría de la pena? Inhalo y exhalo, se dijo: Será rápido.

—S-Sakamaki-kun —pronunció con dificultad, el nombrado le mando una mirada agresiva, tanto como para que cualquiera que no fuera un tonto enamorado retrocediera, Masato estaba seguro que se desmayaría de un momento a otro, tragó saliva y continúo—. Yo…yo, quiero decirte…que… ¡Me gustas! —En una acción impulsiva, agarró de la camisa a Subaru y le planto un beso; sintió el cuerpo del otro tensarse, el contacto duro más de un minuto, pero fue suficiente para brindarle una gran y cálida memoria; Masato ya consciente se separó totalmente rojo y se fue corriendo, se suponía que solo se confesaría, ¿por qué demonios lo beso? ¡Lo mataría, Subaru cometería homicidio por su acto estúpido!

Furioso, avergonzado, sin saber exactamente qué hacer, si irse por la parte de su agresividad o escoger el revoltijo de emociones provocadas por la vergüenza, ¡un chico le había robado un beso! ¡Un beso! ¿Cómo se suponía tenía que reaccionar? Quería ir tras el chico que, ahora que se daba cuenta asistía a la misma clase que él, ése chico no sobreviviría si Subaru se dejaba llevar por su ira. Pero al contrario, Subaru estaba más rojo que un tomate, a pesar de querer ir a golpearlo se dejó llevar por la pena que lo atormentaba. Eso sí, estaba muy agradecido de que nadie más hubiera visto el acto escandaloso.

Sin pensarlo más; o más bien, sin pensar, empezó a correr, quería escapar, esconderse en el hoyo más profundo que encontrara y luego ahí, podrían enterrarlo hasta que pasaran cien años y todo haya quedado en el olvido, y ese chico estuviese muerto.

Corrió y corrió a toda velocidad, fue tanta la presión que había olvidado que podía teletransportarse, ¿qué podía ser peor ahora? ¡no había nada peor que ser besado por alguien de tu mismo sexo! Fue lo que pensó éste quien había quedado traumatizado. Dejó de pensar en eso cuando por haber corrido tan rápido tropezó quien sabe con qué, quizá con su propio pie, y cayó de las escaleras, sintió el gran golpe y escuchó una que otra risilla de personas que habían estado caminando por allí (que ni se dignaron a ayudarlo por cierto), otra vergüenza más que añadir a su día.

Aturdido y sin realmente ganas de nada decidió volver a clases, aunque se encontrara con aquél atrevido ser que le robó un beso, era mejor ignorarlo hasta que se haya sentido del todo mejor. Ya que tampoco estaba con ganas de recibir algún regaño de su hermano mayor, Reiji, quien no aceptaría que faltase a clases. Sí, en definitiva prefería recibir clases a tener que aguantarlo, porque si no, ahí si explotaría.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia su salón, estaba muy distraído en sus propios pensamientos, aún no había borrado de su mente el trauma que recibió de parte de su compañero de clase, Masato. Dejó de pensar cuando fue detenido por la mismísima puerta de su salón, la cual pensó que estaba abierta porque, en definitiva siempre lo está, sólo ahora que estaba lo suficientemente distraído es que viene a joder la puta puerta con que se encontraba cerrada y así poder chocar con ella, y que otros alumnos que iban cerca de allí se rieran.

Subaru intentó no explotar, no lo haría, no podía humillarse más, en definitiva no lo haría.

Entró a su salón, pudo observar al dichoso roba besos, Masato, quien desvió su mirada de él sumamente sonrojado, Subaru también se sonrojó sólo que con el ceño fruncido, no podía evitarlo, ¡aún no lo había superado y no sabía cómo reaccionar! Se sentó en su lugar, el último puesto al lado de la ventana, entraron los alumnos restantes, el profesor y así empezó la clase.

Presto atención como acostumbraba, aunque ya supiera muy bien el tema; sin embargo se permitió observar a su izquierda, no era que le importara tanto, era solo cuestión de responsabilidad como hermano mayor, ya que cierto rubio no se dignaba a comportarse y tomar su papel correspondiente; contuvo un bufido, como siempre, Shu, el vago de la familia, dormía, el profesor estaba tan absorto en su discurso que no había notado tal falta de respeto, mejor, al menos así el apellido Sakamaki no sería estropeado, eso sí, sería una especie de mentira si dijera que no disfrutaría ver a Shu humillado; Reiji sonrió levemente y se concentró de nuevo en la materia de Sociales.

Al tocar el timbre de salida retuvo un suspiro de cansancio, en serio le desagradaba tener que hacer de despertador para Shu; se acercó, con cada paso que daba era como si un enojo creciera—Las clases terminaron, levántate —dijo, al ver que el otro seguía en el mundo de los sueños, su ceja izquierda se arqueo indignada, respiro, decidió que lo movería un poco del hombro, si le preguntaran y le dieran a escoger, Reiji gustoso lo tumbaría al suelo de una patada, pero antes de siquiera tocarlo su mano fue detenida por Shu; el agarre era fuerte, Reiji frunció el ceño—. Es hora de irnos, ponte de pie y suéltame —El rubio lo miro por un largo tiempo, ¡Reiji no quería gastar tiempo en algo tan absurdo! ¿qué rayos le ocurría a Shu?

—Que molestia —comentó Shu, lo dejo en libertad y se largó del salón; Reiji rojo del coraje rogó que el rubio no se distrajera y así, fuera directo a la limusina, o bien, que lo partiera en dos un rayo.

Tomó sus útiles, camino por los pasillos del edificio C, los que usaban los de tercer año, y antes de dirigirse al estacionamiento un profesor lo llamó, Reiji lo reconoció como el docente que impartía Sociales para los de primer año, de solo notar aquel detalle Reiji comenzó a sentir molestia en las sienes—Disculpe Sakamaki, ¿podría hablar con usted un momento?

Estaba que salía fuego de sus ojos, Subaru había reprobado el examen de una materia sumamente sencilla y con una calificación demasiado vergonzosa, ¡cuando llegaran a casa se enteraría! Para empeorar su humor, quedo sentado al lado de Shu y Subaru no llegó; seguro el muy revoltoso se fue caminando, su cabeza había comenzado ya a martillar. Al llegar se quedó esperando en la sala de estar, los trillizos se quedaron curiosos por la futura contienda. Kanato comía un delicioso pudín, Ayato leía unas cuantas revistas de deportes y Laito no dejaba de sonreír burlón, Shu también estaba, pero solo porque dormía en el sillón, la humana había salido disparada hacia su habitación, Reiji esperaba que para hacer sus deberes escolares.

Como forma de serenarse, Reiji decidió limpiar una pequeña porción de su colección de tazas, ya que si no se calmaba antes, seguro mataba a Subaru y de paso, ahogaba con una almohada a Shu, ¡estaba harto de tanta ineptitud! Después de una hora de limpieza y ambiente tenso (solo para Reiji), Subaru se dignó a llegar.

Tomando una actitud de madre, que espera toda la noche a que su hijo llegue y éste encima lo hace borracho, empezó el sermón— ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?

Subaru gruñó, lo que le faltaba, que Reiji lo regañara— ¿Importa? —contestó cortante.

—Por supuesto, al igual que tu nota baja en Sociales —El albino se tensó, después se avergonzó, claro que no lo demostró, lo malo era que también se acordó del maldito beso—. Esto es grave, más te vale dejar de hacerte el idiota y tomar en serio los estudios; no puedes hacer siempre lo que se te dé la gana.

Subaru gruño aún más, su cejas estaban casi juntas del enojo, ¿por qué había tenido un día tan pésimo? Todo lo que le ocurrió regreso de golpe, soltó un grito de frustración y agarro la mesa (donde estaban las tazas) y la aventó, el vidrio chocando y haciéndose añicos, al igual que la madera.

Un silencio incomodo atravesó la sala, Reiji perdió más color, se sostuvo del respaldo del sofá y grito, había perdido ya la compostura, tanto años cuidando su amada colección y un mocoso venia y la destruía— ¡¿Pero qué te crees que haces?! ¡No te permitiré…!

Y una silla se estrelló contra su cara, dejándolo inconsciente.

El menor de todos continuo furioso destruyendo más muebles; a Kanato le irrito su actitud, por desgracia, antes de quejarse otra silla salió volando en dirección a él, lo esquivo muy apenas y para mala fortuna, el pudín que comía se le resbalo y ensucio a Teddy— ¡Teddy! ¡Mira lo que provocaste Subaru! ¡Es tu culpa! ¡Tú culpa! —comenzó a gritar con su voz chillona y a sollozar.

Subaru no podía parar, toda su furia estaba siendo por fin expuesta ante todos, necesitaba desahogarse y su manera de hacerlo era destruyendo cosas, fuera de control, escuchaba como sus hermanos decían que parara, pero seguía sin hacer caso. El lloriqueo de Kanato era escuchado mientras Subaru destruía más todo lo que había a su alrededor.

— ¡¿Pero qué se supone pasa por tu cabeza?! ¡Ore-sama ordena que te detengas en este mismo instante! —El menor de los trillizos, Ayato, estaba realmente harto de su actitud, pero no más que Subaru que estaba harto de oírlo decirse a sí mismo Ore-sama.

—Que ruidosos, no me dejan dormir —habló apenas Shu con una voz llena de pereza, como si realmente no le importara que la mansión estuviera siendo destruida por Subaru. El rubio abrió los ojos cuando sintió que el sofá subía, ¡Subaru había cargado el sillón dónde Shu intentaba dormir! Sin pensarlo, lo lanzó contra Ayato quien continuaba quejándose y ordenándole que se detuviera. Oh, si Reiji estuviera consciente para ver como lanzaban a Shu hubiera disfrutado del espectáculo.

Ayato no tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar, cerró sus ojos pensando en el gran golpe que recibiría de aquél sillón, pero quien terminó arriba de él fue Shu, el sillón había terminado golpeando la pared detrás de Ayato.

— ¡Oye Shu, quítate! —exclamó Ayato con enojo intentando quitar al mayor de todos de encima de él.

—Que flojera, hazlo tú solo —Le respondió Shu con sus ojos cerrados, al parecer realmente no le importaba lo que estaba pasando, él sólo quería dormir.

El ruido del pleito llegaba hasta su habitación, usualmente ella estaba acostumbrada a que los Sakamaki terminaran gritándose entre sí o haciendo mucho escándalo, aún más pensando en lo enojado que estaba Reiji por la ausencia de Subaru, intentó ignorarlo y seguir haciendo sus deberes, al menos la presencia de algún vampiro no intervendría así que debería sacarle el mayor provecho. Los ruidos seguían, es más, se hacían cada vez más potentes, esto empezó a preocupar a Yui, la cual ya no podía continuar haciendo sus deberes sin pensar en qué estaría pasando allí abajo con los hermanos, dejó su lápiz sobre el escritorio y se levantó de la silla, estaba a punto de salir cuando escuchó un ruido aun mayor, se asustó ante esto y apresuró su paso, abrió la puerta y salió corriendo.

— ¡Subaru-kun mantén la calma! —Ahora era Laito el que intentaba detenerlo, aunque al trillizo mayor realmente le divertía un poco el arranque de Subaru, sabía que esto algún día pasaría.

— ¡Cállate! —Subaru tomó una silla que aún permanecía intacta, ya que las otras las tiró por todos lados, y la lanzó hacia Laito sin pensarlo dos veces.

— ¡Subaru-kun, detente! —Justo después de lanzar la silla Yui apareció, Subaru se arrepintió por no haber pensado dos veces antes de haberla arrojado. Cuando Yui se colocó al frente de Laito, ésta abrió los ojos del susto por el gran golpe que recibiría. Gritó y cerró sus ojos esperando el golpe, el cual nunca llegó, cuando levanto la mirada tenia a Subaru enfrente de ella, sin evitarlo, Yui se sintió realmente aliviada, ¡de la que se salvó!

— ¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó soltando la silla y acercándose a Yui.

—Nfufu, Subaru-kun sólo se detuvo porque bitch-chan saldría herida —dijo Laito en tono de burla, aquélla tonada que desesperaba a Subaru, quien solo apretó los dientes para luego responderle hostil. Pero justo en ese instante escuchó como la puerta se abría.

Tenía un estupendo humor, vería a sus amados hijos y les daría una grandiosa noticia, sinceramente esperaba que aquella nueva experiencia los volviera más unidos y tolerantes, bueno, ¡nada se perdía con soñar! Camino desde el portón hasta la mansión, más que nada para escoger las palabras adecuadas para emplear, desde a lo lejos oyó un poderoso alboroto, también objetos rompiéndose y gritos.

Preocupado porque sus descendientes hayan sido atacados, llegó pronto a la puerta, al entrar visualizo toda la sala de estar destruida (y más allá de esta), un alivio lo recorrió ya que no fueron enemigos, para después sentir como la furia recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo, claro que no lo demostró, sus niños, sus niñitos habían peleado de nuevo, ¡Incluso Reiji resultó herido! Retuvo cualquier grito o mueca hostil, en su lugar sonrió como el hombre más dichoso del mundo, camino hacia uno de los pocos sillones en su sitio, tomo asiento y con voz amable pronuncio—. Parece que no esperaban mi visita; hagan el favor de sentarse y prestar atención, por cierto, Shu, ayuda a tu hermano Reiji.

El rubio se contuvo de mascullar por lo bajo, estaban perdidos; Kanato fue el primero en acatar la orden, mientras abrazaba más fuerte a Teddy, tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo pasaría, malo solo para él y sus hermanos claro, Ayato fue el segundo y se ubicó en la orilla del sofá, donde también se encontraba Kanato pero en el lado contrario, Laito no deseaba obedecer y mucho menos a su antiguo rival, sin embargo no tuvo más opciones, suficientes problemas ya habían obtenido; Subaru hizo caso con algo de resistencia, Yui reacciono y se puso a lado de Subaru, nerviosa, ya que nunca antes había visto al padre de sus compañeros de casa; debía admitir que era atractivo, pero la sonrisa que portaba más la mirada oscurecida, daba miedo, mucho miedo.

Shu llego hasta donde Reiji, recordó con gracia cuando Reiji era pequeño, la ocasión donde éste había caído y torcido el pie, y él, tuvo que ayudar a su hermano menor, claro que en aquel entonces Reiji era amable, no como ahora que era un jodido amargado; pero justo antes de tocarlo, para cargarlo, vamos, Shu quería fastidiarlo, Reiji abrió los ojos de sopetón, asustando un poco al rubio, le mando una mirada asesina y se levantó por sí solo, el semblante de Reiji se mostró por un segundo inquieto, su tez palideció al ver la presencia de Karl Heinz, pero sin parecer nada débil, fue hasta el sillón, donde estaban todos los demás, y tomo lugar en medio, por desgracia, solo quedaba un sitio, al lado de Reiji, y justo ahí, se sentó el más flojo de la familia.

—Me alegra que estés bien Reiji —comento Karl Heinz, aunque era visible un poco de sangre escurriendo por la frente de su segundo hijo, no se preocupó, uno, porque Reiji era fuerte y un vampiro, y dos, porque estaba lo suficiente molesto como para ser más cortés—. Supongo que llegados a este punto, son conscientes de que actuaron de forma muy deplorable ¿o me equivoco? —Ninguno dijo nada, por lo que Karl asintió satisfecho, al menos no parecían tan insensatos—. Verán, en esta ocasión superaron su récord de calamidades; por lo que el castigo para este comportamiento deficiente, por supuesto debe ser severo, muy severo.

La mayoría trago saliva, la súper liaron, por sus cabezas pasaron ideas tales cómo: _Nos enviará al calabazo por meses o al polo norte, ¡mierda!_

—Verán, la mansión, dado como está actualmente tardara mucho en arreglarse, y siendo sincero no creo que merezcan que contrate obra de mano vampira, serán humanos los que harán el trabajo —La confusión estaba en todos, bueno, Shu solo pensaba en cuánto tardaría la plática, quería irse a dormir pronto, por su parte Kanato solo deseaba comer algún postre; aun así ¿a dónde quería llegar su padre?—. Así que tendrán que irse a vivir a otro sitio.

 _¿Qué?_ Esperaron a que continuara Karl, pero no, solo se quedó callado y sonriendo… ¿nada más eso? Debía ser una especie de broma ¿cierto?

Reiji aclaro su garganta y, dado que recibía las miradas suplicantes, acosadoras más bien, de sus hermanos e incluso de la humana, se atrevió a lanzar una pregunta, ¡los muy malditos solo lo utilizaban cuando les convenía!— ¿Y el castigo…cuál sería?

Karl Heinz sonrió más amplio, la mayoría sintió un escalofrío en la espalda—Mudarse a otro sitio, que yo mismo conseguiré, sobra decir, que irán todos, y por todos también está incluida su querida invitada, Komori Yui.

 _¡Rayos!_ Pensó Yui, ella ya se había hecho esperanzas de tener días libres de mordidas y abusos. La mayoría suspiro de alivio, no había sido tan horrible el castigo y además llevarían a la humana, no les faltaría buen alimento.

Karl sonrió más, ¡pero que inocentes podían llegar a ser sus hijos!—Bueno, mañana vendré por ustedes, así que vayan a empacar las maletas.

Y así, su padre, el Rey vampiro, se despidió sin dejar su sonrisa de miedo y se fue de allí, los Sakamaki realmente no pensaron en que habría más en aquéllas simples palabras, sólo tenían que estar fuera de casa por unos días, no podría ser tan malo ¿verdad?

Pauso su lectura de un interesante libro sobre mitología nórdica, para preparar un té y lograr que el momento fuera mucho más relajante; al terminar bebió en tragos moderados mientras sus ojos se perdían entre las palabras, todo hubiera sido perfecto sino fuera porque en la taza, apareció de pronto una grieta, Ruki arqueo una ceja, extraño, inmediatamente pensó en las habladurías de los humanos, aquello era como una predicción sobre un futuro suceso carente de fortuna; segundos después soltó una pequeña y discreta risa, sí, como si lo que dijeran aquellos mortales tuviera una pizca de verdad, por supuesto que nada malo ocurriría, sin más continuo leyendo.

Más tarde se daría cuenta, de que jamás debía subestimar las creencias de los humanos.

Sin pensar más en los problemas, los Sakamaki se fueron aliviados a sus habitaciones, unos a preparar su maleta, entre ellos Reiji y Yui quienes se mostraron más atentos a la orden de Karl, Subaru quien empezó a tomar ropa cualquiera y a tirarla en su maleta de mala gana, al menos se había desahogado bastante destruyendo casi toda la casa, Kanato estaba más preocupado por limpiar a Teddy quien se había ensuciado de pudín, luego de eso se comió unos dulces junto a su ahora limpio osito y se dispuso a hacer su maleta, colocando una que otra ropa más unos juguetes que le gustaban mucho.

Otros dejaron lo de las maletas para otro día, como Laito, quien se había distraído con su laptop viendo páginas por Internet, Ayato quien prefería hacer otras cosas antes que hacer las maletas y Shu quien… pues, era Shu y prefería dormir ahora que todo por fin permanecía en silencio.

Al siguiente día, Reiji inspeccionó si todos tenían sus maletas listas, se fijó que Ayato le había ordenado a Yui empacar por él sus maletas ¿podía ser más ingrato? Pues, al menos tendría su maleta lista fue lo que pensó Reiji antes de ir a reprocharlo, tenía que terminar su inspección antes de distraerse con las niñerías de su hermano menor. Observó que Laito también ordenaba sus maletas, aunque no decidía por completo que ropa llevar, ya que no le entraba toda además de que también quería llevar su laptop. Reiji suspiró resignado, le aconsejó que buscara otra maleta en alguna otra habitación, Laito afirmó con una sonrisa.

Su inspección casi terminaba, sólo faltaba su hermano menos favorito, Shu. Tenía poca esperanza en que haya acatado las ordenes de su padre, cuando entró a su habitación le encontró en su cama dormido plácidamente, sin signos de haber hecho un esfuerzo por cumplir con sus obligaciones. Frunció el ceño molesto, ¿acaso pensaba quedarse aquí todo el tiempo en el que estuvieran arreglando la casa? Eso sería perfecto para Reiji, pero sabía que Karl Heinz no lo aceptaría.

—Vago sin remedio, al menos hubieras tenido la delicadeza de sacar la maleta —Le empezó a regañar mientras se acercaba a Shu, el rubio solo continuo descansando, ni siquiera le había respondido y eso enojó más a Reiji—. ¿No piensas hacer nada? Nuestro padre llegará en una hora y tú aun no estás listo.

—Que molesto, haces mucho ruido —Reiji se sintió indignado, ¿al menos podría responderle correctamente, no? De verdad que quería dejarlo ahí tirado, pero no podía, su padre lo jodería aún más si el flojo no venía con ellos. Resignado, sacó la maleta de Shu, que estaba debajo de su cama, y empezó a empacar por él—. Lo que tengo que hacer por éstos inútiles —susurró Reiji con molestia mientras acomodaba la ropa de Shu, el rubio, quien aún no se dignaba a levantarse de su cama, sonrió, obviamente sin ser visto por su hermano.

* * *

—Esto es tan molesto —reprochó Ayato con mala cara—. ¿Por qué tenemos que pasar por esto? O más bien, ¡¿Qué hacen estos Mukami aquí?! —dijo señalando a los recién nombrados hermanos Mukami, los cuales no se veían muy felices por el hecho de compartir la limusina con los Sakamaki—. ¡Gracias a ellos estamos apretados! —siguió quejándose Ayato como todo un niño caprichoso.

—No tienes que ser tan grosero —Le dijo Kou con una voz un poco empalagosa y bromista, aunque estuviera muy apretado y eso lo aturdiera, molestar a alguno de los Sakamaki lo hacía sentir mejor, ver la cara de enojo de Ayato por su comentario vaya que lo divirtió con creces.

—No es que estemos contentos con la repentina idea —comento Ruki con calma, aunque en sus adentros maldecía por no haber prestado atención a aquélla advertencia que le había dado la grieta de la taza, ¡estúpidas supersticiones humanas!

En ese momento, la limusina por fin se detuvo y el chofer abrió la puerta, ¡por fin, libertad! Todos salieron apurados, Yui salió de última casi sin poder respirar entre tantos hombres con tan poco espacio en el automóvil, cuando se dio cuenta, los vampiros habían guardado un eterno silencio, eso la extrañó, observó que la mayoría tenían la boca muy abierta por la sorpresa, algunos se mostraban enojados y otros con los ojos en blanco. Levantó su mirada y observó un gran edificio, el edificio donde ahora vivirían.

Komori Yui no comprendió a los chicos; el lugar se veía acogedor, no muy ostentoso, pero si cómodo, y al segundo siguiente entendió; no vivirían solos sino que convivirían con más gente, sin evitarlo sonrió, ¡no estaría sola con toda esa bola de sádicos!— ¡Hey! ¿por qué sonríes Chichinashi? —La rubia tapó su boca e intentó no reírse de la felicidad. Ayato pudo haberle reclamado más, pero las puertas del edificio se abrieron y de esta salió… ¿una niña?

— ¡Karl! —gritó una voz infantil y se lanzó a los brazos del Rey de los vampiros, ¡¿qué cojones?! ¿tenían una hermana perdida? ¿era una nueva amante? ¿su padre se volvió pedófilo? ¿cuándo? ¿cómo? ¿por qué?

Heinz correspondió el abrazo, se separaron después de un minuto extenso, un minuto donde cada segundo las suposiciones de todos se volvían cada vez más torcidas—Misaki, es bueno verte; míralos bien amiga, estos son mis hijos.

—Tan grandes; yo pensaba que era más pequeños por los desastres que hicieron y me informaste —comento incrédula, algunos se sintieron avergonzados por ser expuestos ante una desconocida, otros enojados, ¡no eran ningunos niños!, y a otros, como Shu, les dio lo mismo.

Al mismo tiempo en que estos charlaban, Misaki movió la mano, como diciéndoles a los vampiros, que pasaran, estos siguieron la indicación, ¿qué más podían hacer? ¡todo sería peor si se quejaban!

Yui quedo último, antes de pasar la puerta de entrada choco contra otra persona; contra la mujer más alta que había conocido, se puso pálida de la impresión y porque la desconocida la miro de forma amenazante, de esa clase de mirada fiera que se dedicaba a un enemigo antes de matarlo—L-lo siento m-mucho —tartamudeo asustada.

—Solo fíjate por donde vas —Le gruño; Yui soltó el aire retenido, sobrevivió. Opto por mirar la sala de estar, supuso que el primer piso era para que los vecinos se juntaran.

Muy cerca de donde se encontraba Yuma, estaban los típicos buzones para el correo, el campesino noto que una pobre chica no podía alcanzar a sacar sus cartas, soltó un chasquido, no era como si pudiera ignorarlo, después se sentiría mal, se acercó y la ayudo, le entrego su correspondencia; ella lo miro fijamente, Yuma trago saliva, porque ella no le ofrecía una sonrisa amable, sino un gesto de desprecio, sin embargo la desconocida susurro por lo bajo: _Gracias_. Yuma bufo, al menos le agradeció, aunque lo amenazara con la vista…¡Un momento! Esa voz sonó muy masculina; segundos más tarde se dio cuenta de que había ayudado a un hombre.

—Bien, tengo pendientes políticos que arreglar, una pena no verte más tiempo.

Misaki hizo un gesto de ligereza a la situación, se despidió efusiva de Karl, y cuando la limusina se hubo perdido en la distancia, regreso con los vampiros, subió algunos escalones, como una forma de verse más alta e importante—. Buenas noches, yo seré su casera, Yoshida Misaki, pueden decirme solo Misaki, ahora por favor acompáñenme, los llevare a su nuevo departamento —Hubo varias quejas, dado que no había ascensor y como parecía ser, tendrían que vivir en la última planta—. Bien, hemos llegado, cualquier cosa que necesiten no duden en visitarme, vivo en el primer piso; sin más que informar, están en su casa, ojalá la estadía les sea muy grata —dijo, después le entrego las llaves a Reiji, ya que él se veía como el más responsable.

Misaki rió mientras bajaba las escaleras, una lástima no poder apreciar sus caras cuando se enteraran de que tendrían que compartir habitación y, de que solo había un baño.

* * *

 **Notas de las autoras.**

 **DaeikoSou.** ¡Hola! Espero les haya gustado éste primer capítulo, me divirtió mucho escribirlo junto a Raven! Al principio pensé que sería difícil plasmarlo, pero resultó muy entretenido! Más que todo crear a los OC (Los cuales se darán a conocer en los siguientes capítulos) ¿Pero qué mal día ha tenido Subaru, verdad? Creo que la máxima inspiración que tuve fue cuando desató todo su enojo y lanzó todo por todos lados xD! (No dejo de reír por eso) ¡Ahora es que falta por trollear! okno xD ¡Sin más que decir, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!

 **RavenWhite97.** La historia ya esta avanzada, así que por el momento nadie sufrirá por actualizaciones [?]. Las cuales serán semanales, cada domingo. Y como dijo DaeikoSou, lo más difícil fue crear a los OCs xD! Estuvimos varios días haciendo fichas y todo ese rollo -w- Tenemos repartidos tanto OCs como vampiros, a ella le tocaron los revoltosos y a mi los serios. Por el momento solo están incluidos los Sakamaki y Mukami, pero estábamos pensando en agregar mucho más adelante a los Tsukinami, aunque para eso tendríamos que investigar más [?], pero todo sea para trollear a los chupasangre [?]. Por cierto, Subaru no arruino toda la colección de tazas de Reiji, solo algunas~

En fin, **¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers pertenece únicamente a Rejet.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC [Fuera de personaje], OC [¡Muchos!], Shonen-ai [Hombre X Hombre], shoujo-ai [Mujer X Mujer] e incesto.

 **Autoras:** DaeikoSou y RavenWhite97.

 **EDIT.** 23/Agosto/2016 _._ Para corregir errores ortográficos como de redacción.

* * *

 **El Edificio 777**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Mientras los demás vampiros se dedicaban a inspeccionar el lugar en dónde ahora vivirían, a excepción de Shu el cual estaba muy cómodo en el sofá de la mini-sala; Yui quería ver a detalle el departamento, más cierto vampiro pervertido se lo impedía. Laito Sakamaki no paraba de insistirle hacer cosas indecentes—Bitch-chan, si hay pocas habitaciones nosotros dormiremos en la misma ¿qué te parece? Nfufu —Yui intentaba evitarlo e irse, pero hasta que Laito no quisiera, no la dejaría ir.

— ¡¿Qué cosas tan estúpidas dices?! —El Sakamaki menor habló, Yui se sintió agradecida de que Subaru no se haya ido, casi se pudo notar cierto brillo en sus ojos rosas—. ¡Ella no dormirá en la misma habitación que tú! —defendió.

Laito rió divertido ante eso—Subaru-kun ¿es que acaso estás celoso? Sabes que si quieres y lo pides, puedes dormir con nosotros en la misma habitación o mejor aún, la misma cama —Le ofreció Laito con una voz seductora que Subaru no aguantaba y lo ponía de malas—, bitch-chan estará en el medio de los dos —dijo con tono sugerente, para después sacar una pequeña risilla, Subaru enseguida se sonrojó, ¡¿no podía ser más atrevido?!

— ¡Cállate! —Le ordenó de golpe y con vergüenza—. ¡Ni tú ni nadie dormirá con ella! —Le gritó gruñón mientras Laito se reía por sus expresiones.

—Es tan lindo ¿no lo crees bitch-chan? —En ese momento Laito giró a ver a la rubia, fue ahí cuando notó que ella ya no estaba—. ¿Eh? ¿bitch-chan? —Tanto él como Subaru empezaron a ver hacia todos lados, para saber en dónde se había metido Yui.

La rubia suspiró aliviada cuando por fin se separó, ahora si inspeccionaría el departamento, empezó a ver la sala dónde vio a Shu, pero decidió no decirle nada por estar desparramado sobre el sofá, miró a Ruki quien revisaba los canales que estaban en la televisión, observó que la sala era un poco pequeña para once personas, pero para lo poco que los vampiros estaban todos juntos en sí, no le dio importancia, más bien le gustaba la decoración tan sencilla que tenía—Es una sala muy bonita —No se aguantó a decir con una sonrisa.

El departamento a donde los mandó Karl Heinz, no era muy ostentoso, más bien normal y acogedor; Azusa se sentía más cómodo y creía que pronto se acostumbraría, e incluso le terminaría por encantar el sitio, sin hacer el menor ruido se dirigió hacia el balcón, respiro, el viento estaba muy fresco, se asomó casi al punto de resbalar y caer, y pensó que jamás había estado tan lejos del suelo, de algún modo era reconfortante, sonrió y después se dedicó a observar el cielo nocturno, sí, sería un estadía muy interesante.

Reiji retuvo cualquier suspiro de cansancio o cualquier mueca desdeñosa, Shu tan solo entró y se tumbó sobre el único sillón, ¡si ese bueno para nada jamás cambiaría! Acomodó sus lentes, vio a Kanato, Yuma e Ayato quejarse de hambre e ir a la cocina; más tarde checaría si tendrían suficiente despensa (de ser así, prepararía una cena decente), la mortal y sus otros dos hermanos menores comenzaron una especie de discusión/platica; sin perder más tiempo fue a inspeccionar el departamento. Mientras más caminaba, se daba cuenta de que su padre si los había castigado en serio (bueno, no era como si fuera algo tan terrible), la dificultad de la situación sería cómo mantener el orden, más cuando la mayoría eran una bola de alborotadores; de solo imaginarlo Reiji sentía un dolor nacer en sus sienes, un dolor que creció al llegar a las habitaciones; el aire se le escapo y tuvo que sostenerse con ayuda de la pared, ¡pero es que no podía ser posible! ¡compartir habitación con Shu! Antes moriría o vendería su alma al diablo; con un coraje inimaginable se dirigió a la sala…su padre sí que sabía cómo joderlos.

Por su parte, Ruki inspecciono con sutileza la sala de estar, era pequeña pero con un buen gusto, siendo sincero, no tenía muchas ganas de explorar el resto del departamento, por lo que opto por prender la televisión y averiguar con que canales contaba. Después de pocos minutos escucho el comentario de la humana (completamente de acuerdo con ella pero claro que no lo diría), segundos después se dio cuenta que sobre la mesa estaba un sobre, curioso, lo tomo entre sus manos; leyó la carta con atención porque no tenía nada mejor que realizar. Al terminar solo pudo pensar que Karl Heinz sabía perfectamente cómo molestar a sus hijos.

Ante la mueca extraña, era que el mayor de los Mukami solía controlar sus emociones, de Ruki, Yui no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad y preocupación a partes iguales—. Ruki-san… ¿se encuentra bien?

Debía informar a los demás, seguro armarían escándalo, pero mejor enfrentarlos antes que tarde—. Ganado, haz el favor de llamar a todos.

— ¿Eh? —Segundos más tarde, asintió. Fue una tarea difícil, más que nada por Ayato, pero al final todos se encontraron en la sala.

Por la expresión que portaba Reiji, seguro él ya sabía—. Algunos tal vez ya se hayan dado cuenta —comenzó, los curiosos le exigieron que dejara de hacerse el misterioso, se contuvo de bufar, ahora no podría aumentar la tensión y el drama—, verán, parece que Karl Heinz nos ha dejado una carta con ciertas instrucciones.

— ¿Instrucciones? —soltó Azusa con aire distraído.

—Sí, en dicha carta menciona que cada quien compartirá habitación con otro; en palabras del propio Karl Heinz, para mejorar la relación de sus "hijos" —La mayoría se quedaron callados pero tranquilos, como si pensaran que les había tocado un buen compañero de cuarto—. A continuación diré la repartición: serán Shu con Reiji —Se escuchó una risa, seguro uno de los demás lo encontraba sumamente gracioso; Shu ante tal información pensó que no podría dormir bien en un largo tiempo—, Azusa con Kanato —El más inestable de los Sakamaki frunció el ceño y antes de que iniciaría un griterío, Ruki prosiguió—, Yuma con Laito, por su parte Subaru estará con Kou, y por último, Ayato compartirá habitación conmigo; sobra decir que Komori tendrá un cuarto propio.

— ¡Esto es inaudito! —habló el trillizo menor, Ayato, quien se veía sumamente molesto—, ¡no pienso compartir habitación contigo! —Se negó rotundamente como todo un niño pequeño—. Además, puedo cambiar de compañero de cuarto si así lo deseo —dijo confiado con sus brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido.

Ruki contuvo un gesto de irritación, que no era Reiji—Son órdenes directas, anda, puedes oponerte, pero a cambio serás castigado, he de recordarte que Karl Heinz se entera siempre de todo y puede ser menos clemente —dijo serio, sí que Ayato podía ser terco, bueno, tampoco era como si le disgustara del todo a Ruki.

Kanato abrazo con fuerza a Teddy, y comenzó a soltar, con voz bajita que al final terminó en un grito potente, sus quejas—Pero…pero...¡No es justo! ¡NO LO ES!

En ese momento un fuerte golpe se escucho en una de las paredes, Subaru había agrietado la pared… como si no hubiera sido suficiente con destruir la mansión, ¿ahora también destruiría el edificio?— ¡Yo no pienso compartir habitación con ese rarito de rosa! —exclamó el albino, refiriéndose a Kou, el cual se mostró con una cara confusa ante esa mención, Subaru aún estaba traumado con los hombres, Ayato no pudo evitar soltar una risa por el apodo que Subaru le había dado al Idol.

Reiji sentía que a cada segundo y quejas, como le dolía más la cabeza, en menos de dos días había tenido varios, ¿por qué tenía que soportar a toda esa bola de idiotas e inmaduros?— ¡Guarden silencio! —Alzo la voz, por desgracia eso no ayudo, sino que provoco que todos comenzaran a discutir, lo único positivo de ello, era que Shu tenía un obvio gesto de molestia en el rostro.

En medio del alboroto, Yui retrocedió poco a poco, hacia un sitio seguro. En medio camino, escuchó como tocaban, viendo que ninguno otro atendería, suspiro de cansancio y fue a abrir la puerta.

Al abrirla lo primero que vio fue a una joven muy hermosa, Yui se sonrojo— ¿En qué puedo ayudarla? —pregunto con algunos nervios. Hace tiempo que era privada de contacto humano.

—Podrían por favor bajar la voz...—Pero antes de que finalizara la petición, resonó un gruñido animal, Yui tembló de miedo y agarro con más fuerza el pomo de la puerta.

¿Qué rayos había sido ese sonido? ¿Quién lo provoco?

La joven se vio demasiado nerviosa, Yui confundida no supo que decir para romper la tensión—. En serio, guarden silencio...es que hay algunos vecinos muy susceptibles por lo que...

—¡Joder! ¡Que me cagan! ¡Si no se callan iré yo misma a patearles el trasero y meterles un palo por el culo, cabrones! ¡¿ME ESCUCHARON ESTÚPIDOS?!

La chica enfrente de Yui miró el pasillo asustada—. Eso es todo, disculpe las molestias —Se apresuró a decir, se despidió con un gesto nervioso y se fue, Komori curiosa, asustada también, miro por el corredor y vio como la joven de apariencia delicada intentaba detener a otra realmente furiosa. La rubia contuvo un jadeo de horror, cerró la puerta con rapidez, con el corazón latiendo dolorosamente veloz, se fue directo a la sala y grito—. ¡Guarden silencio! Están molestando a los demás vecinos —Fue un arranque de valentía, porque aquella mujer descontrolada, le provocó un gran miedo, uno contra el cual no podría luchar el que le generaban los vampiros.

— ¿Y tú quién te crees para darme órdenes, Chichinashi? —mencionó Ayato automáticamente después de que Yui pidiera tal cosa, se acercó un poco a ella para luego decir—. ¡Nadie manda a callar a Ore-sama! —Le dijo con una mirada intimidante pero a Yui no le daba tanto miedo como aquélla mujer furiosa.

A pesar de que le desagradaba ser "reprendido" por un simple mortal, Reiji no podía contradecir la palabras de Yui, dado que eran ciertas, resignado, volvió a acomodar sus lentes y con voz cansada dijo—. La humana tiene razón, no es conveniente que tengamos problemas tan pronto; lo mejor será aceptar la situación.

Ruki solo asintió ligeramente, no diría en voz alta que estaba de acuerdo con algún Sakamaki, además tampoco era como si la broma de Karl Heinz le incomodara o molestara—. Creo que lo mejor sería que todos vayan a descansar a sus respectivas habitaciones.

—Estoy tan desilusionado —dijo Laito algo resignado—. Yo que quería dormir en la misma habitación que Bitch-chan —Eso último lo comento con una pequeña risa, viendo a Yui con lujuria, la chica se mostró nerviosa y negó apresuradamente con su cabeza, muy avergonzada.

—Deja de seguir insistiendo —Le dijo Subaru casi como advertencia de que si seguía le partiría la cara.

—Ah, chicos —dijo Kou llamando la atención de todos—, se me ha olvidado mencionar que solo hay un baño —Eso último provocó que todos, a excepción de Shu y Azusa, abrieran sus ojos ante la gran y horrible sorpresa, ¡¿cómo once personas podrían sólo contar con UN baño?!

Estuvo a punto de soltar un grito nada masculino, pero se contuvo, contó hasta diez, sí, ya decía que su padre había sido muy indulgente, Reiji masajeó levemente sus sienes mientras se ponía de pie e iba a su supuesta habitación, debía descansar o terminaría por matarlos a todos.

Kanato no podría creer la crueldad de su padre, esperen un momento, si que podría creerlo; abrazo más fuerte a Teddy y trato de no comenzar a sollozar—. Tener que compartir baño, un espacio personal...con esta bola de puercos...es terrible ¿cierto Teddy? —Le susurró a su amigo de felpa, actuando más raro de lo que solía ser.

— ¡A la mierda todos, me largo a dormir! —exclamó Ayato, no podía quejarse más de lo que se había quejado desde que llegó al departamento, era suficiente para el trillizo menor, intentando evitar comentar tal desagradable hecho se largó de allí hacia la habitación que le había tocado. Ruki soltó un suspiro de cansancio, sino fuera porque era él, hasta hubiera caminado arrastrando los pies hasta su cuarto; esperaba que Ayato no armara tanto escándalo, o tendría que meter mano dura al pelirrojo.

El más alto de todos aún estaba desconcertado, no esperaba tal noticia de parte de Kou, pero después de analizar la situación realmente no era lo peor de todo. Lo peor era que él tenía que compartir habitación con Laito, pensar en eso lo hizo recapacitar y pensar que lo del baño era lo de menos, empezó a rascar su cabeza mientras bostezaba—Esto es una pérdida de tiempo, me voy de aquí —Finalizó para luego irse a su habitación, esperando dormirse pronto antes de oír algún comentario de Laito.

Tal parecía que el único que se había tomado la noticia bien, fue el vampiro con tendencias masoquistas; Azusa comento con inocencia—. No es tan malo...al menos podría servir para llevarnos...mejor...

Una risilla pervertida no se hizo esperar de Laito—Azusa-kun tiene razón ¿no lo crees, bitch-chan? —Era obvio que hablaba en otro sentido, en el sentido Laito, que Yui o más bien, todos sus hermanos conocían muy bien. Laito miraba a Yui con una sonrisa pervertida, ésta se escondió detrás de Subaru en busca de algún tipo de defensa contra el trillizo mayor.

— ¡Aléjate de ella! —La defendió enseguida de Laito—. ¡El hecho de compartir baño lo veo repugnante, en especial si es contigo! —dijo, aún el Sakamaki menor estaba traumatizado por lo que había pasado con su compañero de clase, Masato. Y como si no fuera suficiente, tenía que compartir habitación con Kou, a quien le había nombrado _"rarito de rosa"_.

—Lo sé, cuando he visto tal barbaridad he pensado lo mismo, aunque cuando pienso que compartiré habitación con M Neko-chan se me olvida lo repugnante —mencionó Kou con una risa burlesca.

— ¡Paren! —pidió Yui con un gran sonrojo, si bien estaba contenta por vivir en un departamento y con vecinos, no se sentía cómoda por el hecho de que sólo tendrían un baño.

Justo cuando Reiji estaba por quitarse la camisa, Shu, muy oportuno, entró; el rubio miro con fijeza a su hermano menor, el de lentes frunció el ceño, ¿qué le ocurría a ese bueno para nada? Segundos después se vio al rubio acostarse en su cama, Reiji con un obvio gesto de desprecio continuó con su labor, aunque no supo el porqué lo había hecho rápido, ya para cuando se dio cuenta, tenía puesto el piyama, soltó un bufido—. Pensé que te quedarías a dormir en el sillón —comentó con cierto reproche.

—No, tengo ganas de dormir aquí.

Shu abrió los ojos solo para ver brevemente a Reiji, quien ya no tenía lentes. Ninguno se dedico más palabras, Shu volvió a cerrar los ojos (ya había observado suficiente), Reiji ya acostado, pensó que acostumbrarse a esto sería una verdadera tortura.

* * *

Al día siguiente Reiji logro levantarse más temprano de lo que esperaba, eran exactamente las nueve en punto. Sacó la ropa necesaria y se dirigió al baño, tal parecía que los demás continuaban durmiendo, mejor para él. Después de alistarse fue a la cocina, necesitaba checar si tenían despensa, por desgracia no, todo estaba vacío, ayer los demás seguro acabaron con lo poco que tenían, pero que más podía esperar de su padre que comida escasa. Medito por varios minutos, al final opto por esperar a los otros, para ver qué exactamente sería bueno comprar y cocinar. Por su parte, Mukami Ruki despertó aproximadamente una media hora después que Sakamaki Reiji; con el cabello revuelto y en un estado somnoliento, no reconoció donde se hallaba hasta que dirigió la vista hacia su compañero de cuarto, Ayato. El pelirrojo dormía con la pierna suelta, enredado entre las sabanas, la piyama desarreglada (típico de Ayato) dejando un poco descubierta la piel del abdomen; Ruki despertó, no sería bueno que se quedara viendo de más, con un ligero disgusto (y con una sensación...rara), se fue directo a bañar.

Al terminar fue hacia la sala y se encontró con un Reiji viendo aburrido la televisión. Después de darle los buenos días escucharon como tocaban la puerta, Ruki quien estaba levantado y más cerca, decidió ser el que abriera la puerta. Cuando llegó hacia la dichosa puerta, la abrió sin pensar dos veces antes de seguir escuchando como tocaban, observó a una señora muy bien cuidada para su edad, ella portaba una gran sonrisa—Bienvenidos, no pude evitar notar que teníamos nuevos vecinos —mencionó aquélla señora teñida de rubio—. Es un placer, me llamo Dorothy Evans, vivo dos pisos debajo de ustedes —Se presentó ésta con un toque muy elegante y convincente.

—El gusto es nuestro, soy Ruki Mukami —dijo el mayor de los Mukami, después de un breve apretón de manos, Reiji decidió hablar.

—Reiji Sakamaki, un placer conocerla señorita Evans.

La señora Evans sonrió complacida y muy confiada se atrevió a decir mientras entraba al departamento—Oh, sí que tienen un lindo departamento —Con admiración mientras observaba su alrededor, a pesar de que ese departamento no era tan maravilloso como sus antiguos hogares, era aceptable para los vampiros—. Oh, disculpen mi atrevimiento, es que siempre he sentido curiosidad por éste departamento que nunca he visto ser utilizado por alguien —Se excusó sin dejar su sonrisa mostrándose algo apenada también.

Fue sorpresivo que ella entrara, de igual modo Ruki le dio libre acceso, actuó sin pensar, tarde se dio cuenta de su desliz, parecía que seguía algo adormilado, ¿qué más hacer? Mantuvo su ligera sonrisa y espero a ver como actuaría la señora Evans, esperaba que Reiji no se comportara desagradable, no necesitaban formar malas relaciones tan pronto.

Contuvo cualquier gesto de irritación, sí que los humanos podían llegar a ser irrespetuosos o excesivamente confiados, con todo y molestia, Reiji mantuvo un semblante amable—. No se preocupe, es bienvenida cuando guste —Con que su padre les dio un departamento en desuso, sí que merecía un premio aquel sujeto.

En ese momento, antes de que Dorothy respondiera, se escuchó como una puerta se abría, o Yui o algún otro vampiro se había levantado, sus respuestas fueron respondidas cuando apareció Yuma con una cara adormilada. Los ojos de Dorothy se abrieron como platos al ver que el joven solo estaba usando unos boxers—Ah, tengo hambre ¿hay algo bueno de desayunar? —preguntó Yuma con una voz adormilada, si no era por el hambre el muchacho aún hubiera seguido durmiendo—. ¿Ah? ¿y ésa quién es? —preguntó el campesino refiriéndose a Evans e incluso yendo tan lejos cómo para señalarla con su dedo índice.

Antes de que Reiji o Ruki respondieran a su pregunta, la señora habló: — Dorothy Evans, su vecina de dos pisos abajo, encantada de conocerlo… —Se presentó intentando no parecer apenada por el hecho de que el campesino estaba semidesnudo sin ninguna vergüenza enfrente de ella.

—Yuma Mukami —Le dijo con desinterés, esperando que ya todo terminara para ir a comer.

Dorothy sonrió amablemente y se volteó para ver a Reiji y Ruki—Bueno, ha sido un gran placer conocerlos, si necesitan algo no duden en decirme, estoy a toda orden —Y así, se fue dejando a los vampiros solos.

Reiji suspiro y después le mando una mirada amenazante a Yuma, ¿qué más podía esperar de un campesino? ¡Que educación más deplorable! No dijo nada, ya que Yuma no era su responsabilidad y andar reprendiendo mocosos que no son suyos, no gracias—Por el momento no tenemos comida —menciono con cierta satisfacción en los ojos.

— ¿Ah? ¿Cómo que no tenemos comida? —preguntó con sorpresa Yuma—. ¡Me muero de hambre! —exclamó con rudeza mientras se quejaba con una cara de disgusto.

— ¡¿Quién hace tanto ruido?! Han arruinado mi sueño —gritó Subaru recién despierto y molesto porque lo habían levantado.

—Ah, también estaba teniendo un maravilloso sueño, ¿por qué hay tanto escándalo? —preguntó Kou con voz adormilada mientras restregaba uno de sus ojos.

Subía las escaleras con cierta emoción, no todos los días tenías once inquilinos nuevos y además, hijos de Karl Heinz, el anciano más cabrón y retorcido que había conocido en toda su vida esta Misaki—Emma, ¿segura que los quieres ver ya? —Le preguntó dulce a su pequeña acompañante; Emma era cuidada por Misaki como si se tratara de su propia hija. La niña era de estatura baja, cuerpo menudo, cabello rosa y lleno de rizos, además de portar un vestido en volantes con colores pastel.

— ¡Sí! —contesto animada y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, Emma tenia demasiada curiosidad como para soportarla por más tiempo. Al llegar a la puerta del departamento, Misaki toco varias veces.

Cansado de tanto parloteo, Reiji se puso de pie, para ir directo a un lugar menos ruidoso, santo cielo, ya parecía Shu; fue ahí cuando escucho como tocaban de nuevo la puerta, viendo que nadie más se dignaba para abrirla, Reiji decidió hacerlo por sí mismo. Al hacerlo se encontró con la casera, en serio, aun no se acostumbraba a pensar que alguien tan joven dirigía aquel sitio. La mujer muy apenas alcanzaba el uno cincuenta de estatura, portaba ropa juvenil y que la hacía parecer una adolescente; con ojos entusiastas y energía desbordante. En aquel instante, Reiji notó el aroma peculiar de la señorita Yoshida: Un demonio. Intento no parecer sorprendido, antes de siquiera dejarlo hablar, ella soltó—Buenos días Reiji, venia para comentarles que todos los fin de semana se sirve comida en el comedor que está en el primer piso, por si gustan bajar, de paso les sirve para conocer a los demás —comento vivaz. A Reiji no le agrado que le hablara con tanta confianza.

—Gracias por el aviso Yoshida-san —comentó, dicha invitación serviría también para no preocuparse, al menos por el día de hoy, de los alimentos, al menos los humanos...tendría que hablar más tarde respecto a la sangre con los otros, de lo contrario terminarían por matar a Komori.

—Reiji —llamó su atención Misaki—. Tu padre me dio ciertas indicaciones para todos ustedes, ¿me permitirías entrar? —De algún modo no le dio buena espina a Reiji. ¿Por qué su padre siempre tenía que molestarlos?

El de semblante estricto asintió, ahí fue cuando notó otra presencia: Una niña. Y por muy ilógico que sonara, sin olor alguno, _«Extraño»_ Pensó— ¡Oh! Ella es Emma, suelo cuidarla mientras sus padres están trabajando —comentó Misaki, al ver como el otro miraba a su compañera, intervino porque Emma se ponía muy fácilmente nerviosa.

—Ya veo —dijo, realmente no le importaba dicha información—. Por favor pasen, están en su casa.

—Gracias, anda Emma.

Como las circunstancias lo ameritaron, tuvieron que levantar a los demás, cada compañero de habitación levantó al suyo, para desgracia de Reiji, Subaru y Kou fueron los que habían avisado a Yui. Y así, se fueron hacia la sala de estar donde Misaki esperaba a que todos llegaran.

— ¿Qué es tan importante como para interrumpir el sueño de Ore-sama? —cuestionó Ayato con enojo aun estando en piyama.

Misaki sonrío ante el comentario de Ayato— ¡Ah! Estos niños —Intento volver menos aguda su voz y con cierto tono serio informó—. Bueno pequeños, su padre o tutor me dejó como responsable de ustedes, por lo que si necesitan algo, no duden en llamarme —Era gracioso, porque Misaki era la de apariencia más pequeña de todos, exceptuando a Emma—. Yendo a temas más primordiales, amores, cito a papá Karl: _"Por favor no se alimenten solo de Komori-san"..._ por cierto, ¿te puedo llamar Yui corazón? —La aludida solo asintió, ¿acaso esa mujer sabía que ellos eran vampiros?—. ¡Qué bien! ¿Dónde estaba? ¡Oh, cierto! Bueno, por lo que nenes, tienen permitido traer a alguna chica o chico de la cual tomar su sangre, como regla, que espero no les desagrade o incumplan, sería que esa "víctima" no la maten.

Por su parte, Emma estaba tan concentrada viendo el departamento, que no escucho nada de lo que decía Misaki.

Sin controversia alguna los vampiros estuvieron de acuerdo, obviamente no dejarían de alimentarse de la sangre de Yui ya que era la más deliciosa, pero al notar que eran muchos los que debían alimentarse terminarían matándola, no les quedó de otra que aceptar la situación. Reiji notificó que podían ir a desayunar al comedor, ya que no había comida no les quedaba de otra. Todos se marcharon a sus habitaciones para cambiarse y luego dirigirse hacia el comedor del primer piso.

* * *

Salió del departamento sin prisas, puesto que aún era muy temprano, solo se había levanto a tal hora maldita para ver a sus nuevos vecinos, ¿cómo lo sabía? Pues era debido a que percibía diferentes energías, de la especie de los vampiros para ser más específica, Elle Bradley solo rogaba que la mayoría fueran dulces jovencitas. Una vez en el comedor, distinguió sentado, igual de retraído que siempre, a Damián Hamilton, sonrío con malicia, lo fastidiaría para pasar el tiempo, en lo que esperaba, llegaran los nuevos inquilinos.

— ¡Oh! Es una coincidencia toparme contigo bombón —soltó con cierto tono coqueto, Elle, cuyos cabellos eran rubios, se movió con rapidez y acorralo contra la mesa al pobre chico, de nombre Damián.

Maldijo en la mente, se suponía que nadie desayunaba los domingos, ¿por qué Elle había cambiado su rutina? Se removió inquieto, atrapado, y como le desagradaba sentirse tan vulnerable. Elle comenzó a susurrarle "cosas" obscenas al oído, Damián solo se sonrojo con más intensidad, rogó a todos los cielos que alguien llegara y detuviera esto...aunque pensándolo mejor, antes moriría de vergüenza— E-Elle ap-apartate...

—No quiero —pronunció con tono cantarín.

—Parece que se divierten —comento Misaki jovial mientras entraba, la casera se llevó a Emma consigo a la cocina para que le ayudara a trasladar los alimentos, cabe mencionar que a Elle no le importo el público, ella, muy entretenida siguió jugando con el pobre de Damián. Al terminar de arreglarse, Yuma fue el primero en salir, tenía mucha hambre, no quería esperar ni un minuto más. Enseguida fue seguido por los demás a un paso un poco más lento. Con una cara de felicidad Yuma llegó hacia el comedor para encontrarse en una situación incómoda, sin saber cómo reaccionar se quedó petrificado.

—Yuma-kun ¿por qué te has paralizado? —Le preguntó Kou mientras llegaba junto a los demás, sólo para todos colocar la misma cara que Yuma, en ese instante una rubia acosaba a un pobre jovencito.

En aquel momento Misaki entraba de nuevo al comedor, donde sostenía una canastilla llena de pan, suspiró— ¡Elle! Es hora de desayunar, más tarde puedes seguir jugando con Damián —comentó alegre, segundos más tarde notó las caras de los vampiros, y soltó un carcajada—. ¡Vamos, pasen, pasen! —Elle jaló a Damián contra ella en una acción brusca e inesperada, el chico no tuvo de otra que aferrarse de los hombros de Elle para no caer, un apretón en su zona trasera logró que se alejara de sopetón de ella, terriblemente sonrojado se escondió detrás de Misaki—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Elle hizo trampa? Tranquilo, todo está bien —Le dijo como si fuera una madre consolando a su hijo, después de que éste se raspara la rodilla.

La rubia fijó sus ojos en los recién llegados, sonrió con malicia y sin vergüenza alguna, se acercó a Yui—Eres linda —comentó con cierto tono juguetón—, ¿cómo te llamas?

Komori algo tímida le respondió, los ojos rojos de Elle la estaban poniendo incomoda—M-mucho gusto, soy Yui Komori… y gracias —terminó de decir en referencia al cumplido que le había hecho la joven.

—Yo soy Elle Brandley, un gusto conocerte lindura —dijo coqueta, sujeto los hombros de una desconcertada Yui y le dio un beso en los labios, un toque sutil y de pocos segundos—. Espero nos llevemos _muy bien_ —pronuncio las últimas palabras con doble sentido. Damián a lo lejos mascullo: "Ah, ella nunca cambiara".

Su sonrojo no se hizo esperar, lo que había hecho Elle había sido muy inesperado para la inocente Yui y por lo tanto, no sabía cómo reaccionar— ¡¿Pero qué crees que haces?! —Le reprochó Ayato sin pensarlo dos veces, alejando sin perder más tiempo a Yui de Elle y colocándose al frente de ella en modo defensivo.

—Creo que ha sido lo más atractivo que he visto en este departamento —susurró Kou con una pequeña risa burlesca.

—Nfufu, Bitch-chan es toda una golosa, no te olvides de invitarme a la fiesta —mencionó Laito mientras colocaba las manos sobre los hombros de Yui y sonreía divertido.

—Me entretengo por supuesto, ¿algún problema cariño? —comentó Elle, de nuevo uso su velocidad _demoniaca_ para acorralar a otra persona; agarro con fuerza la cintura de Ayato, agarro agresiva el rojo cabello para disminuir la diferencia de altura, y acerco su rostro al cuello de él—. Tienes un buen aroma...lástima que a mí no me vayan los hombres y tu tengas un pene —dijo divertida, después más consciente de la situación, Elle quitó al pelirrojo del camino, le sonrió a Laito amistosa, y después tomó la mano de Yui, la arrastró consigo hasta posicionarla en una silla y sentarse junto a la rubia inocente—. ¿No te molesta que me siente contigo o si? —preguntó en tono triste; esa mujer sí que era manipuladora, claro que Yui nunca se daría cuenta.

—Por supuesto que no —Le respondió amablemente Yui, aun algo sonrojada por el beso, ella no sería capaz de hacer sentir mal a nadie, era muy bondadosa. Subaru estaba lo suficientemente traumatizado con el beso que había recibido de Masato que no pudo ni defender a Yui de lo que le acababan de hacer, sólo se sentó lo más alejado de la mesa intentando olvidar su tragedia.

Ayato se sentía frustrado por la recién derrota que había tenido con Elle, además de hacerlo pasar vergüenza, le quitaba a Yui y esta gustosa aceptaba estar a su lado ¡qué gran agradecimiento le daba Komori después de que él la defendiera del acoso de Elle! Al menos podría haberse negado e irse con él para disculparse, pero no. Con enojo se sentó en la mesa con su gran cara fruncida.

Había visto todo el encuentro, sin embargo no le agrado de todo a Azusa, aunque tampoco era tan fuerte como para quejarse, sin darle más importancia, Azusa se sentó en la silla enfrente de Eva. Kanato frunció el ceño, ¡ese ser despreciable había tocado a Yui! abrazo fuerte a Teddy y se sentó cerca pero no tanto (dos asientos después de Komori) , tampoco le agradaba demostrar su preocupación a la rubia tonta, al menos estaría lo suficiente cercano como para actuar, en dado caso de que la "rubia malvada" intentara algo más osado con su muñeca. El mayor de los Mukami por su parte, encontró algo fuera de lugar la presentación de Elle, por no decir que los ignoro a todos ellos y solo se enfocó en Komori, el momento se tornó más serio, cuando la susodicha beso a Eva, siendo sincero a Ruki no le ocasiono ningún sentimiento, lo que si lo inquieto, fue como aquella mujer tocaba de más al pelirrojo, lo vio irse molesto, seguro que sintiéndose humillado, soltó un suspiro y se encamino, posicionándose al lado de Ayato—. No lo tomes en serio, Eva es muy amable, seguro por dentro se está arrepintiendo de su decisión.

A Shu le dio igual todo el espectáculo, sin pensar mucho se sentó al lado de Azusa, en frente de la tal Elle; Reiji se iba a sentar lo más lejos del rubio vago, hasta que escucho como le hablaba la mujer más vulgar con la que tuvo la desgracia de toparse—. ¡Oye! Sí, tú,el de lentes, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Reiji Sakamaki —contesto cortante, Elle sonrío interiormente.

—Bueno, Reiji... ¿por qué tan lejos? ¿no sería mejor que te sentaras con tu novio?

Yui abrió la boca de la impresión, Reiji no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño— ¿Disculpa?

—El rubio durmiente, se nota cierta unión ¿o tensión?, entre ustedes, ¿son pareja no? —Boquiabierto y totalmente ofendido, Reiji se quedó sin palabras.

Subaru se ahogó y terminó por botar su jugo, ¡¿de verdad iban a seguir hablando de homosexuales?! Fue lo que cruzó por su mente.

—Subaru-kun es muy débil ante estos temas ¿no? —dijo Kou quien notó la expresión del albino, el cual con molestia ante sus ojos burlones y sonrisa, le respondió enojado y a la defensiva un: "Cállate".

Shu por su parte había sonreído ante tal comentario, para empeorar las cosas de parte de Reiji.

—Esto cada vez se está volviendo más extraño —susurró Yuma perplejo, quien estaba al otro lado de Azusa. Laito no pudo evitar reír un poco a lo bajo, ya que no quería interrumpir lo que ahora dirían los demás.

Ayato después de ser "consolado" por el mayor de los Mukami no pudo ignorar tal comentario— ¿Y a ésa ahora qué le pasa? Preguntando tal cosa… —susurró Ayato con algo de sorpresa, es decir, ¿en serio? ¿Shu y Reiji una pareja? Vaya broma.

— ¿Eh? ¿Me equivoque? —dijo con falso tono avergonzado, si no fuera por sus anteriores acciones, incluso hubiera aparentado ser más inocente que Yui.

—Por supuesto que erró —comento hostil Reiji, pero sin perder aquel porte de educación.

Antes de que la cosa empeorara más, una Misaki feliz entro con más comida, en menos de cinco minutos ya había acomodado los platos y de más, la comida tenia buen aspecto— ¡Bien! Provecho —comentó, segundos después se dio cuenta de un detalle—. ¿No te vas a sentar Damián? —El chico miro al suelo por un instante y después se sentó al lado de otro vampiro sin fijarse, solo rogó porque no fuera peor que Elle—. Bien, ya conocieron a Elle, el joven de haya es Damián Hamilton y la pequeña que está a mi lado es Emma.

—Un placer conocerlos —Les dijo Yui con una sonrisa amable que hizo sentir cómoda a Emma, Damián por su parte solo asintió y dirigió su mirada hacia otro lugar.

— ¿Por qué has desviado tu mirada hacia otro lado? ¿es que te da vergüenza Bitch-chan? —Le preguntó Laito sin ningún toque de delicadeza al recién conocido—. ¿O es qué te sientes excluido porque Elle-chan te ha abandonado por bitch-chan?

Las preguntas lo tomaron por sorpresa, al principio mostró un rostro mortalmente perdido, segundos después comprendió y se sonrojo con violencia, miro con fijeza el plato blanco sin nada servido y frunció ligeramente el ceño, con voz temblorosa contesto—. N-no, no realmente —A la próxima se sentaría con el chico que tenía una cicatriz en la nariz, ya que se veía que era igual de tímido que Damián.

Sin más que decirse, todos empezaron a desayunar _«Por fin»_ pensó Yuma quien casi ni masticaba de lo rápido que comía todo. Ayato de vez en cuando pasaba una mirada hacia las rubias donde una le hacía comentarios _demasiado coquetos_ y otra solo le respondía amablemente, _«Tonta»_ pensó éste mientras se metía otro bocado de pan. Kou, sólo por molestar al traumado de Subaru intentó darle comida en la boca para asustarlo, logró su cometido porque Subaru con un gran sonrojo y nervios se apartó, para terminar de cambiarse de lugar. Azusa por su parte comía con lentitud, según él, era mejor saborear bien los alimentos, a su lado, Shu hacia todo con suma flojera, aun así admito que el desayuno era realmente delicioso.

Ruki a veces turnaba su mirada, unas viendo al ganado incomodo, después a su plato y para finalizar al pelirrojo, quien parecía seguir ofendido, o más bien preocupado por Eva; Kanato feliz comía aquello que era dulce, la casera realmente cocinaba excelente. Reiji miraba con odio su comida, no por tener mal sabor, sino por recordar el incidente con Shu, recompuso su actuar, no debería parecer grosero ante el amable gesto de la señora Yoshida.

Damián muy apenas comió, tal vez debería ir con un médico, no creía que fuera bueno probar tan poco. La persona más joven de todos, Emma, gustosa devoraba pan dulce; mientras Misaki la regañaba de vez en cuando para que no olvidara sus buenos modales.

El desayuno terminó, se despidieron, intentando los vampiros ser educados con Elle. Regresaron a su departamento, sufriendo por todo lo que tenían que subir, de verdad a veces sus emociones los hacía más tontos, podían teletransportarse después de todo, a excepción de Yui. Quizá por eso decidieron ir a su paso para cuidar que Elle no estuviera siguiéndola. Llegaron gustosos a su departamento, y creyendo que no tendrían más encuentros desagradables con otros vecinos.

Pero que inmortales más ingenuos.

* * *

La hora de la comida había llegado, aún no habían ido de compras así que decidieron comer nuevamente en el comedor, esperando no encontrarse con más molestias. Al entrar al comedor, se encontraron con dos adultos y dos niños, dando a entender que eran una familia.

— ¿Eh? ¡Mamá, papá, hermano, han llegado los nuevos vecinos! —exclamó uno de los niños levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a los vampiros.

— ¡Espérame Brendán yo también quiero conocerlos! —El segundo niño siguió a su hermano hacia los vampiros. Los niños lucían muy emocionados, sin embargo al acercarse el primer niño que salió corriendo se mostró algo apenado después de ver a Yui, el segundo niño quien fue el último en acercarse lo notó.

— ¡Es un placer conocerlos, mi nombre es Nelson y éste es mi hermano Brendán! —habló el recién presentado niño con entusiasmo.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Yui Komori —Ella era la única que se mostró entusiasmada por conocer a los niños. Observó que el niño llamado Brendán se escondía detrás de su hermano, lo sintió extraño ya que hace un momento lo vio muy animado. Brendán se sentía muy apenado al ver una chica tan bonita como Yui, había oído de su padre que nuevos vecinos habían llegado y que al parecer todos eran hombres, le dio mucha sorpresa que hubiera una mujer, desvió su mirada y allí noto a un oso de peluche que llamó su atención.

— ¡Qué lindo peluche, onii-chan! —Brendán enseguida se acercó a Kanato con brillos en sus ojos, al ver que cargaba un oso de felpa pensó que Kanato era un niño y lo dejaría jugar con él.

— ¡Onii-chan vamos a jugar! —Le habló ahora Nelson quien también lo veía con cierta emoción.

Todos esperaron expectantes la reacción de Kanato, Reiji estaba pensando como disculparse en caso de que su hermano menor diera problemas, pero grande fue la sorpresa cuando Kanato mostró una pequeña sonrisa; en realidad al vampiro inestable no le agradaba ser tratado con tanta confianza por desconocidos, pero como dichos desconocidos eran unos niños y además le habían dicho _onii-chan_ , no como sus malagradecidos hermanos menores, fue que al final optó por ser amable, bueno, lo más amable que podría llegar a ser él—. Jugare con ustedes cuando gusten, pero...Teddy es mío —dijo mientras atraía más hacia a él al oso de felpa. Todos se mostraron sorprendidos, los niños por el contrario mostraron una gran sonrisa de felicidad.

—Parecen muy entusiasmados con los nuevos vecinos —habló el hombre que cargaba una sonrisa amable, él se levantó y se dirigió hacia los demás—. Es un placer, soy el padre de estos chicos, Kilian Branagh.

—Y yo soy su esposa, Moira Branagh —habló ahora la señora que estaba a su lado, la cual le siguió. Moira cargaba una sonrisa muy hermosa, veía a todos como se presentaban hasta que se dio cuenta de la siguiente persona a presentar, la cual había estado en el fondo todo el tiempo—. ¡Oh, santo cielo, e-eres Kou Mukami! —exclamó Moira con brillos en sus ojos.

—¿Me conoces? Que felicidad —Le respondió Kou muy carismáticamente, Moira asintió con entusiasmo.

— ¡Siempre veo el canal de los Idols y en definitiva Kou es quien más llama la atención! —Se sentía extraño, una mujer mayor admirando a un Idol que era famoso entre adolescentes, los vampiros no podían mostrarse más desconcertados, aunque Kou se veía muy feliz hablando con su _fan_ —. ¡Para cualquier cosa que necesites, ya sea hasta para prepararte cualquier bocadillo puedes pedírmelo sin pena alguna! —dijo con una cálida sonrisa, Kou no se podía sentir más cómodo.

— ¡Gracias, Moira-san! —Le respondió el rubio.

—Sólo dime Moira —pidió a lo que Kou asintió con un leve sonrojo—. Igualmente para todos ustedes chicos —Les dijo con una sonrisa a los demás.

—Así es, estamos a la orden para cualquier cosa, hasta arreglar tuberías —dijo con una sonrisa amable Kilian, todos se sintieron cómodos ya que al fin conocían gente sumamente normal, la familia se sentó en la mesa cuando los vampiros estuvieron a punto de ir a sentarse alguien más entró.

— ¡Perdón la tardanza, es que el baño estaba muy refrescante! —comentó una chica con ropa punk que hacía llamar la atención, además de su cabello rosa muy llamativo y algo revoltoso—. Oh, ¡¿estos son los nuevos vecinos?! —Ella no dudó en acercarse para "conocerlos"—. Pero que chica tan linda tenemos aquí —Le dijo a Yui.

—G-gracias, mi nombre es Yui, mucho gusto —contestó tímida, aun recordado su anterior encuentro con Elle.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Aidana.

—Genial, otra chica que acosa a Chichinashi —comentó Ayato para él mismo.

Mientras iba pasando observando a todos y presentándose, se detuvo al frente de Kanato— ¡Qué lindo niño! Seguramente tienes unos diez años ¿verdad? —Le preguntó a Kanato quien no pareció gustarle lo que dijo, todos aguantaron la risa ante tal comentario—. Lo digo porque no suelo ver chicos de mi edad con peluches cargados en sus manos —Se atrevió a decir, para echarle más leña al fuego.

—Tengo diecisiete —contesto cortante, con una mirada hostil y concierta aura amenazante, pensó que la chica sería más amable, pero no, ¡resulto igual de grosera que Ayato!

— ¡Mientes, no puedes tener más edad que yo! —Le contradijo gustosa—. Porque si es así, aun me falta mucho por crecer así que seré mucho más alta que tú, oye… espera… eso no suena nada mal —dijo con picardía—. Será un placer tenerte como vecino —continuo con una pequeña risa para luego ser llamada por su padre quien no quería que molestara tanto a los nuevos vecinos apenas comenzando a conocerse, le guiñó el ojo a Kanato quien casi gruñó y se fue a sentar. Sin más que decir, todos se sentaron en el comedor para esperar la comida, pensaban que no vendría más nadie y eso realmente esperaban, no querían más molestias, pero sus ruegos no fueron oídos. En ese instante entraron dos chicas, las cuales eran muy parecidas, sólo que una usaba ropa muy masculina y otra muy femenina.

— ¡¿Pero qué?! ¡Cuántos machos! ¡¿Han venido a pelear conmigo?! —mencionó la que vestía ropa masculina mientras apretaba los puños con entusiasmo—. ¡Sí es así déjenme escoger con quien lucharé! —Enseguida se fue acercando a los nuevos vecinos—. Tú, en definitiva quiero que seas tú, te ves fuerte y aterrador —Le dijo a Yuma en modo de reto.

— ¿Ah? Tengo mucha hambre como para pensar en pelear —dijo con desinterés.

—Oh, vamos ¿y te haces llamar hombre? ¡aun la comida no llega, hay tiempo! —Esta chica no podía ser más revoltosa, Reiji estaba que explotaba por tantas mujeres atrevidas que ya había conocido.

—Por favor Alice, mantén la calma, estos son nuestros nuevos vecinos —Le dijo su clon con ropa femenina, su voz era más calmada y eso hizo pensar a Reiji que por fin había una mujer con moral, Alice solo le respondió con un "Alissa no seas aguafiestas" con un puchero pero obedeciendo sus palabras—. Disculpen a mi hermana —Se disculpó la recién llamada Alissa—, es un gusto conocer nuevas caras, mi nombre es Alissa.

— ¡Y yo soy Alice, cuando quieran estoy disponible para cualquier pelea! —dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—Cuanto ruido hacen —En ese momento se escuchó otra voz que entró en el comedor, todos voltearon al ver a un hombre quien no tenía la mejor cara del mundo, más bien parecía aturdido de todo.

— ¡Oh, señor Anthony! ¿cómo amaneció? ¿bebió mucho anoche? ¡recuerde que eso hace mal, una buena sopa le vendría bien! —sugirió Alice acercándose al _viejo_.

— ¡Cállate! ¿no ves que me provocas un fuerte dolor de cabeza? —respondió con amargura y el entrecejo fruncido.

—Tiene razón, Alice deberías dejar al señor Anthony sentarse tranquilamente —Y una nueva voz fue oída ¿pero cuantas personas tenían que conocer más? Yui se sentía entusiasmada por ver tantas caras nuevas, esta vez era un chico con apariencia muy madura, Yui no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco—. Además, incomodas un poco a los vecinos —dijo notando como los demás estaban algo aturdidos.

— ¡Oh, Gerald, tú también eres aguafiestas! —se quejó Alice, este le respondió con una sonrisa.

En ese momento todos se sentaron, Alice se había sentado junto a Reiji, para desgracia de él, y junto a ella su hermana Alissa, Gerald estaba al frente de las gemelas y al lado de Ayato. Anthony se había sentado un poco más alejado—Bueno, ahora que todos están más calmados me presento, mi nombre es Geraldine Galinberti, es un placer tenerlos como nuevos vecinos —dijo amablemente ¡Por fin! Además de los señores Branagh no habían conocido a alguien con tanta normalidad, todos así se presentaron cordialmente.

—Llaméenlo Gerald, su nombre es muy largo y extraño —Les aconsejó Alice.

—E-entonces ¿Gerald-kun? —dijo Yui un poco incómoda, el chico asintió con una sonrisa diciéndole que estaba bien.

* * *

Al terminar el almuerzo, los vampiros subieron de nuevo al departamento, claro que, se despidieron de sus vecinos, mejor de aquellos que resultaron ser normales. Fue una tortura soportar hasta la cena en opinión de Reiji, Ayato no dejaba de discutir con Kou, Laito de acosar a Yui y Subaru defendiéndola, al menos Kanato continuo raramente calmado, y Ruki, Yuma y Azusa conversando como acostumbraban los verdaderos hermanos, pero Shu, Shu seguía igual de flojo que siempre, irritando a Reiji y haciendo que recordara las sucias palabras de Elle, definitivamente esa ofensa se la pagaría.

Siendo hora de bajar a cenar, Yuma, quien parecía tener un hambre y estómago implacable, dado que era enorme, se mantenía primero, bajando con premura para encajar el diente en algún platillo delicioso.

Al llegar se toparon con un hombre, uno muy atractivo, pensó Yui sonrojándose un poco, debía ser más discreta, después Ayato le armaría algún escándalo; el aparente nuevo vecino se acercó calmado y se presentó, en opinión de Reiji, de forma educada, al menos había más inquilinos sensatos y con modales, no todo estaba perdido—Supongo que son los nuevos, un gusto conocerlos, soy Luka Bradley, vivo en el segundo piso, si necesitan ayuda no duden en pedirla —El hombre era alto, más que el mismísimo Yuma, de cabello negro y ojos curiosamente del mismo tono que Elle.

¿Bradley? Pensaron todos al mismo tiempo, sin embargo la única capaz de preguntar fue Yui, sí que la curiosidad humana era inmensa— ¿Bradley? ¿eres un familiar de Elle-san?

— ¡Oh! —El hombre rió un poco—, sí, soy su hermano mayor.

En segundos Ayato se puso al frente de Yui, en un gesto obvio para protegerla, no vaya a ser que el hermano mayor de aquella pervertida intentara algo con su presa, sin embargo Luka no le prestó atención, aunque por dentro admitió que el pelirrojo era guapo; en su lugar Luka se abrió paso hasta llegar con Azusa, el vampiro, dedujo Luka por el aroma que desprecia, era alto, aunque no tanto como Luka, levanto el mentón del más tímido de todos, ocasionado desconcierto general—. Eres muy lindo—comento mientras lo observaba con intensidad, Azusa de la sorpresa se quedó estático, ¿qué rayos estaba sucediendo? Antes de que se armara algún lío, Luka fue jalado desde el cuello de su camisa hacia atrás, sonrío como si supiera quien era— ¡Vamos, es solo una mirada nada más! —comento divertido.

Ante los ojos de todos, hizo aparición un joven de cabello morado, ojos amarillos y con porte de persona educada, como Reiji, por supuesto que también con aspecto aburrido y regañón— ¿Qué te he dicho sobre comportarte? En serio Luka, deja de actuar tan inmaduro —El chico lo aparto de jalón, se acercó a los vampiros, en especial a Azusa—. Disculpen a este sujeto, en especial tú, por el momento incomodo —El vampiro solo pudo asentir, aun contrariado—. Soy Alexander Black, un placer conocerlos.

—Igualmente, soy Yui Komori —Se presentó Yui, como una forma también de volver menos tenso el ambiente. El único más cómodo era Reiji, por fin una persona más centrada.

Antes de que Alexander comentara algo más, fue volteado y besado por Luka; Yui no pudo más que sonrojarse y comenzar a boquear como pez—. No te enojes conmigo —Le dijo Luka juguetón en el oído para después sujetar su cintura.

— ¡Ya no lo soporto más! ¡necesito escapar! —exclamó Subaru de la nada, sorprendiendo a muchos de los que estaban ahí. Hasta ahora Subaru se había mostrado muy tranquilo para lo que era, a pesar de que todos parecían lucir sorprendidos, en diferentes niveles cada uno, Subaru era el más alterado por culpa de Masato, quien lo había besado y traumado de por vida, o al menos eso sentía el albino.

—Mantén la calma Subaru-kun… fue solo… un beso —Intentó Kou demostrar que no había sentido _algo_ en el estómago al ver eso.

— ¡Aléjate, acosador! ¡tú también quieres besarme! —En ese momento Subaru tapó su boca, Kou lo miró confundido ¿acaso otra persona lo había besado? De verdad, Subaru no podía avergonzarse más a él mismo.

—Espero que no seas el típico homofóbico, porque en este edificio por si no te has dado cuenta hay mucha variedad y respeto —comenzó Alexander, Luka solo continuo con su sonrisa burlona—. Por otro lado lo que mencionaste es interesante, ¿te beso un hombre? ¿te resulto repulsivo? ¿o estas a la defensiva porque más bien te gusto? Tal vez no seas homosexual, sino bisexual...—continuo Alexander, pero no con mala fe, más bien parecía muy interesado, como si estuviera frente a una problemática de matemáticas o física.

Subaru sin poder soportarlo, se volteo, necesitaba romper algo y no verle la cara a los demás, sin embargo no contó con que al hacerlo se toparía con la cercanía de una chica, una chica muy hermosa, la desconocida le sonrío—Hola, soy Kai, ¿y tú?

Extrañamente, Subaru notó que la mujer en verdad era linda. Eso le hizo pensar que realmente no le gustaban los hombres. ¡No era ni bisexual ni homosexual! Que se jodiera él que dijera lo contrario—Subaru —Le respondió desviando un poco su mirada, la chica de alguna forma lo hizo sentir más tranquilo.

Antes de que siquiera la joven agregara algo más, la voz de Alexander se impuso— ¿Eres consciente de que aunque una chita te parezca bonita sigue como posibilidad que seas bisexual?

—Alexander...—Trato de callarlo por su seguridad, Luka.

Subaru estaba a punto de actuar, quizá de gritarle, darle un golpe o algo peor, pero Kou se interpuso en su camino— Subaru-kun no deberías dejarte llevar por una simple broma —intentó calmarlo con algo de nervios, ya que estaba totalmente enterado de que Subaru no aceptaba la homosexualidad en ningún aspecto, ni de broma.

La joven de aspecto tranquilo, poso una mano sobre el brazo de Subaru, le dedico una sonrisa radiante—Es cierto, Alexander es bromista pesado, aunque no lo parezca —Segundos después notó que no se había presentado ante todos, antes de comenzar, Yui reaccionó y soltó un sonido de sorpresa.

—Eres la chica de ayer —dijo sin pensarlo mucho, después se puso nerviosa al sentir las miradas de los demás, específicamente diez muy intensas.

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Sí, sí —comentó, estaba algo curiosa, no esperaba que la rubia la recordara—. Ustedes son los nuevos vecinos ¿no? Soy Kai, encantada —después de la breve presentación, Luka contuvo una sonora carcajada, Alexander miro con desaprobación a Kai, era como si la pareja supiera algo que los vampiros y Komori no.

— ¿De dónde conoces a Chichinashi? —pregunto Ayato, de algún modo le desagradaba que tantos fijaran la vista en Yui, suficiente tenía con sus hermanos y los Mukami.

Kai no se vio ofendida ni nada, respondió amable—Ayer parecía que tenían inconvenientes y generaban mucho sonido...y algunos vecinos soy muy susceptibles, por lo que fui a su departamento para que no se creara algún problema, y su amiga me atendió.

Entonces de pronto entró otra persona, una mujer, muy descuidada y la más alta que jamás habían visto los vampiros, si no fuera porque sobresalían sus pechos, todos hubieran pensado que era un hombre, la extraña los miro con fiereza— ¿Y estos quiénes son? ¿acaso son la bola de escandalosos de ayer? —soltó con desprecio.

Por su parte, Yui al reconocerla perdió color.

— ¡¿Y quién te crees tú para hablarle a Ore-sama de ése modo?! —se atrevió a desafiarla Ayato, quien nunca limitaba las palabras que salían de su boca.

— ¡¿Y quién cojones te crees tú para hablarme así?! —grito, Yui se hizo para atrás del miedo; la chica se acercó hasta Ayato, quien era más bajo que ella, lo agarró del cuello de la camisa, y con un solo brazo logro despegar los pies del pelirrojo del suelo—. ¡Como me cabrean los tipos idiotas como tú! ¡debo destriparte! —siguió gritando, y gruñendo cual bestia salvaje.

— ¡Suéltame maldita mujer! ¡no sabes con quien te estás metiendo! —En ese momento Ayato logró con una patada que soltara un poco su manga y así poder escapar, ahora ambos tenían cara de querer matarse entre sí.

No cabía de la incredulidad, un maldito chaparro la había pateado, gruño, un sonido que seguro resonó por todo el piso, con el dedo índice señalo al pelirrojo—Estas muerto...¿debería cortarte la cabeza? ¿o solo partirte a la mitad? —dijo mortalmente seria, sus colmillos sobresaliendo, ¿acaso no era una mujer normal? Pensó Yui preocupada.

Justo antes de que una tragedia se produjera, una voz desdeñosa logro escucharse— ¿De nuevo ocasionado problemas perro sarnoso? —dijo un joven, cuya cara no mostraba ninguna emoción, seguro que por su estatura también era muy pequeño.

— ¡WALLACE! —rugió la mujer, y repitió la misma escena que con Ayato, solo que era mucho peor, dado la diferencia descomunal entre ambos.

Todos se sintieron aliviados de que no habría muerte en el comedor, pero Ayato no estaba satisfecho — ¿Qué no íbamos a pelear? —preguntó quejoso con mala cara, cuando iba a caminar hacia aquélla mujer quien sostenía al pequeño chico alguien lo detuvo.

—Ayato —Le llamó Reiji y la mirada que le lanzo fue suficiente para asustarlo un poco, de algún modo también se veía una leve preocupación en sus ojos—. En otro momento más adecuado arreglen sus diferencias —Estaba que casi le dio un infarto, por un momento creyó que perdería a su hermano, y que Karl se ensañaría con él, y los mandaría a otro sitio peor, ¿por qué todos parecían ser unos salvajes? ¡Solo los vecinos de la tarde eran normales!

—Suéltame pulgosa —dijo el tal Wallace con cierto asco.

Yui preocupada por el bienestar del chico, dijo—D-disculpa...¿no crees que eres muy "intensa" con alguien tan pequeño? —Al segundo siguiente se vio a la mujer soltar a su presa, y riéndose, con esa especie de risa que se puede escuchar a cuatros cuadras a la redonda.

¿Eh? ¿Cómo todo cambio súbitamente?

Por su parte, Alexander estaba que le soltaba muchas verdades a su vecina, mira que su comportamiento tan agresivo era muy problemático, Luka iba a detener la situación hasta que llego Wallace, ese chico siempre lograba calmar a tal mujer tan violenta, y Kai, la pobre Kai estaba pálida, casi vio ante sus ojos la muerte del pelirrojo— ¡Pequeño! —comentó entre risas la "agresiva", agarrándose el estómago—. Oh, pobre Wallace, oh, pobre enano.

Ante la cara interrogante de Yui, el chico suspiro frustrado—. No soy pequeño...tengo veintiuno de edad.

Un hombre de veintiuno con la misma estatura que una mujer de diecisiete.

Todos quedaron con una cara noqueada, en especial Yuma quien se había dado cuenta que era a quien había confundido con una mujer la noche anterior, ¡pero qué vergüenza había pasado! Además de confundirlo con una mujer ahora lo confunden con un niño menor que Yui. El tal Wallace pasó de ellos, pero fue detenido por Alexander del hombro—. No seas grosero —Lo reprendió.

El susodicho puso los ojos en blanco, sin mucho esfuerzo se presentó y de paso, también lo hizo con la mujer violenta—. Soy Wallace Lowell, un gusto, y esa mujer subnormal de ahí, es Viollet —pronuncio con tono hastiado y aburrido.

— ¿A quién le dices subnormal pulga?

— ¿A quién más retrasada?

— Lo mejor será ir a comer —comento Luka con una radiante sonrisa.

A Yuma le había agradado bastante esa idea "Por fin basta de presentaciones y problemas, hora de comer" fue lo que pensó y así todos se sentaron a cenar intentando ignorar todo lo que había pasado. Después de pocos minutos toda la comida estaba servida, toda excepto la comida para Viollet.

En eso, se ve a la casera llegar con un plato lleno de...carne cruda.

—Bien, espero les guste la cena, los dejare para que se conozcan; hay varios asuntos que debo atender —dijo mientras veía de reojo a Viollet.

La chica, sin prestar atención a ciertas miradas incrédulas, se alimentó, en opinión de Reiji como toda una salvaje, era peor que Yuma o Ayato cuando comían. Y se veía sumamente hambrienta, fue ahí cuando los vampiros notaron el olor extraño que emanaba Viollet.

El olor de un licántropo.

Y ahí fue cuando todos los vampiros pensaron, en qué mierda de lugar realmente los había metido su padre.

* * *

 **Notas de las autoras.**

 **DaeikoSou.** Hola queridos lectores, espero estén muy bien, este capítulo da a presentar a casi todos los OC que hemos creado con mucho esmero, como siempre digo son libres de decir lo que piensan sobre ellos aunque aun falta mucho por conocer de estos vecinos tan peculiares con los que Karl dejo a los vampiros xDD un capítulo muy largo, pensábamos colocarlo en 3 partes pero a la final decidimos subirlo completo :3 espero les haya gustado!

 **RavenWhite97.** Espero no se hayan confundido entre tanto OC xD! Creo que resultó muy obvio ciertas insinuaciones a ciertas parejas [?], y sí, como han visto, Yui tiene otra 'acosadora'. Sería lindo saber que piensan sobre los OC o que primera impresión les dieron :3 Nuevamente los personajes están repartidos entre ambas. Daeiko maneja a sus OCs y a los vampiros más revoltosos [Ayato, Laito, Subaru, Kou e Yuma], mientras que yo manejo a los más serios. En fin, hasta el otro domingo, ojalá hayan disfrutado el capítulo :3

 **¡Gracias por comentar, los follows y favoritos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers pertenece únicamente a Rejet.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC [Fuera de personaje], OC [¡Muchos!], Shonen-ai [Hombre X Hombre], shoujo-ai [Mujer X Mujer] e incesto.

 **Autoras:** DaeikoSou y RavenWhite97.

 **EDIT.** 23/Agosto/2016. Para corregir errores ortográficos como de redacción.

* * *

 **El Edificio 777**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

El primer día en el edificio había concluido. Después de la cena, una claramente tensa desde el comienzo, regresaron al departamento subiendo de nuevo todos los _interminables_ escalones, estar cansados no mejoraba la situación. La mayoría tenia tanto pensamientos negativos como positivos sobre el sitio, a varios les había agradado el lugar y otros simplemente no podían ver ningún aspecto bueno, que iban desde los inquilinos excéntricos que podrían servir como una fuente de diversión, hasta aquellos personajes desagradables, poco educados y que por desgracia, en especial para Reiji, tendrían que soportar, al igual que la clara desventaja de vivir en el ultimo piso, además de habitar un sitio no solo repleto por humanos.

— ¡Esto es un asco! —Ayato fue el primero en quejarse luego de entrar al departamento, subir tantas escaleras ya lo tenía harto. El pelirrojo se veía con una cara muy enojada—. ¡No quiero seguir viviendo aquí! ¡Reiji haz algo! —Le ordenó a su hermano mayor con una voz de niño consentido.

Por su parte, el segundo hermano seguía algo ido, desde el desayuno, las palabras de Elle, alias _mujer vulgar_ , no lo dejaban en paz porque...¿cómo fregados Shu y él parecían pareja? Venganza, necesitaba venganza; lo único positivo del día fue el almuerzo, repleto de gente normal y cortés; la cena fue un caos, y siendo sincero no estaba para escuchar las quejas de Ayato, aunque por dentro estuviera de acuerdo con él—No se puede hacer nada, ordenes son ordenes —habló con cierto cansancio en la voz—, bien sabes cómo es aquel sujeto cuando se le lleva la contraria —Estaba más comunicativo de lo normal, si que habían perturbado a Reiji.

Antes de que Ayato pudiera replicar, Laito lo interrumpió con una pequeña risita—No sé de qué te quejas Ayato-kun, este lugar es muy divertido e interesante —dijo con mucho positivismo y radiante sonrisa. Tal vez era que Laito tenía unos gustos extraños.

—Tu hermano tiene razón, no está mal éste apartamento —dijo Kou dando otra opinión a favor del departamento.

— ¡Lo único divertido que ha pasado hoy fue el acoso hacia Kanato! —dijo al igual que señalaba al de ojos púrpuras, quien hasta ahora no había mostrado ningún tipo de queja o cambiante humor, algo de lo que muchos estuvieron agradecidos, pero ahora por Ayato eso cambiaría—. Ésa chica parecía muy interesada en ti —Le dijo cambiando su voz enojada a una burlesca, no podía ser más como un niño.

El más enano de la familia Sakamaki, perdido en sus pensamientos y abrazando a Teddy con mucha fuerza, para calmar su enojo, levantó la mirada y le mandó una muy aterradora a su hermano menor—Cállate, al menos a mí no me dieron casi una paliza —Le comentó desdeñoso—. ¿Por qué tenemos que quedarnos en un lugar tan horrible? Ah, cierto... ¡es todo tu culpa Subaru! Si no hubieras hecho lo que se te pegara en gana, seguiríamos en la mansión.

El menor deseaba tener paciencia, más bien necesitaba tener paciencia para todo lo que le había estado ocurriendo, él sabía que Kanato tenía toda la razón, era su culpa y nada más que suya, aun así no podía evitar sentirse frustrado de que se lo dijeran en la cara con tanta insistencia, no lo soportaba— ¡Cállate, sé que es mi culpa! —Admitió de una vez para que dejaran de molestarlo.

Kanato quedó sorprendido, segundos después sonrió, de esas sonrisas calmadas pero que al mismo tiempo daban miedo; con mejor humor, después de todo le habían dado la razón, dijo—. Que bueno que lo has aceptado, Subaru no es tan inconsciente y mala persona ¿verdad Teddy?

Antes de irse a su habitación, y aprovechando para detener tal platica insustancial, tenía que aclarar ciertos asuntos con sus hermanos y los Mukami—No es momento para quejas —comenzó, ¿y si mejor lo dejaba en segundo plano? Ah, no podría, capaz y algunos fueran tan lentos como para notarlo—. Más importante, supongo que algunos se habrán dado cuenta de que nuestros vecinos, no todos son humanos.

Ruki, quien hasta ese entonces había permanecido callado, tomó la palabra—. La mujer de hace rato, Viollet, lo mejor será mantener distancia con ella, dado su falta de control e inestabilidad —Yui había quedado confundida, ¿acaso sus vecinos también eran seres sobrenaturales? _Genial_ , pero que suerte tenía esta chica para atraer cosas así. Quería verle el lado positivo, quizá no todos sus vecinos fueran atemorizantes como Viollet, quizá había amabilidad en la mayoría, o al menos eso esperaba.

— ¡Esa mujer me las pagará! —exclamó Ayato nuevamente con enojo, el ceño fruncido y sus manos cerradas con fuerza—. ¡Ni creas que la dejaré quieta hasta darle una lección! —Le dijo a Ruki con decisión en su mirada.

—No creo que sea una buena idea —Le respondió Ruki con cierta preocupación, mira que Ayato era terco y medio tonto—. Lo mejor es no buscar problemas.

—Había escuchado...que los licántropos salvajes...cuando derrotan a su enemigo...terminan por comérselo...—comento inocente Azusa, con un brillo peculiar y anhelante en los ojos, solo le faltaba suspirar como chica de secundaria enamorada—. A ella parece gustarle mucho... la carne cruda —siguió, y mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá, pensó que sería interesante hablarle a Viollet.

— ¿Li-licántropos? —mencionó Yui con cierto terror, lo escuchado por Azusa le había provocado más miedo hacia Viollet, aquélla mujer que había comido como un animal hambriento, sólo pensar que era posible que ella se alimentara de otros o los lastimara, la hacia temblar.

—Así es, esa chica, ¿Viollet? —dijo con cierta duda Subaru—. Es claramente un licántropo.

— ¿Qué? ¿En serio? —preguntó Ayato, a veces realmente lucía muy tonto, o bien, despistado, quería combatir contra alguien de quien ni sabía que podía tener hasta el mismo poder que él.

El mayor de los Mukami se contuvo de mostrar incredulidad—Sí, y por lo que parece, uno muy agresivo e impulsivo; tal vez una convertida —comento lo más neutral.

Reiji solo frunció el ceño, Ayato seguía siendo tan...Ayato—En ese caso sería un problema mayor, también están por otro lado los demonios.

—Y tampoco sabemos de qué tipo son —prosiguió Ruki—, por lo que hay que tener cuidado, más el ganado.

— ¡¿De-demonios?! —exclamó Yui mucho más sorprendida, ¿de verdad podía tener más de ese tipo de "suerte"?

—Es decir, que tenemos que cuidarla de que no le suceda nada en la estancia de aquí —mencionó Subaru captando la situación en la que albergaban.

—Bitch-chan eres toda una suertuda, no toda mujer tiene diez hombres cuidándote en tu día a día —Le dijo Laito de forma coqueta, como acostumbraba hablarle siempre. Yui por el contrario no se sentía tranquila, pensó que en ese nuevo departamento podía ser al menos un poco más libre de hablar con otras personas diferentes, comunes y nada peligrosas. Pero resultaba que lo más probable era que terminaría con un "guardaespaldas" vampiro cada día.

Después de terminar la plática sobre sus peculiares vecinos, todos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

* * *

Reiji seguía perturbado y por todos los medios trató de ignorar la presencia de Shu, el aludido le restó importancia y solo se dedicó a dormir. Al día siguiente, una vez listo, fue hacia la sala de estar, se sentó y comenzó a escribir que alimentos comprar. Más tarde vio como la humana parecía que iría a la cocina, Reiji suspiro—. Te recuerdo que no hay nada en el refrigerador.

—Cierto —admitió Yui avergonzada, estaba tan ida por toda la información que le soltaron anoche.

— ¿Podrías hacer el favor de ir a comprar la despensa? —soltó Reiji directo, en serio, no estaba de humor para ir a ningún sitio, y menos a uno repleto de humanos.

— ¿Eh? —dijo de forma automática, después reaccionó—. Sí, claro —No era como si pudiera oponerse a una orden implícita de Reiji.

—Gracias —Komori asintió, algo extrañada por la gratitud de Reiji, ¿tal vez él estaba pensando mucho sobre _algo_ en especifico?—. Esto es todo lo que compraras —Yui tomó la lista y se dispuso a leerla.

Komori salió del departamento con una sonrisa, por fin la habían dejado salir sola, eso era realmente una buena noticia para ella, sólo debía evitar cruzarse con algún _ente_ sobrenatural y en eso mismo se preguntó: ¿Quién no era sobrenatural? Ayer habían dejado muy en claro que, al parecer los únicos normales fueron con quienes habían desayunado y almorzado, ya que no se dieron cuenta de ningún olor peculiar. Mientras iba bajando las escaleras se encontró con Anthony quien estaba cerrando la puerta de su departamento, al principio él no le había dado buena impresión, ya que parecía de muy mal humor, además de que se notaba que había bebido toda la noche. El moreno se dio cuenta de la presencia de la rubia a quien observó con indiferencia, ella enseguida dio una pequeña reverencia—Buenos días —dijo algo nerviosa pero con educación.

—Buenos días —respondió sin más para luego empezar a bajar las escaleras para ir a su trabajo, Yui decidió no sacarle más conversación y fue una buena idea, porque a Anthony no le molestó su presencia silenciosa mientras ambos bajaban juntos las escaleras.

Cuando llegaron al primer piso Yui observó a otra persona con quien había almorzado el día anterior, no era nadie más que el chico a quien llamaban Gerald. Él desvió su mirada hacia Yui y Anthony—Oh, buenos días —dijo con una sonrisa amable. Enseguida fue saludado con un _"Buenos días"_ por Anthony, de la misma manera en la que le respondió a Yui, para después pasar de ellos y seguir su camino.

—Buenos días —respondió Yui con una sonrisa tan amable como la de él.

— ¿Qué te ha parecido hasta ahora el edificio en general? —Le pregunto como todo buen vecino o por lo menos así le pareció a Yui, sabía que existía algo de amabilidad en este edificio, pensó con alivio.

—Es agradable e interesante —contestó obviando el hecho de que haya seres sobrenaturales y un licántropo descontrolado.

—Ya veo, espero te sientas muy cómoda, algunos vecinos pueden ser a veces muy alejados pero si tienes algún problema puedes contar conmigo, ¿Yui es tu nombre, no? —De verdad la amabilidad de ése chico iluminó el día de Yui.

—¡Sí! Así es Gerald-kun.

—Es un lindo nombre —Le dijo sonriente—. Bueno, voy de salida hacia la universidad si te parece puedo ir contigo hasta que nos separemos. Así nos conocemos mejor y no te sientes tan nerviosa —Yui estuvo totalmente de acuerdo, no estaba nada mal poder conocer más a los nuevos vecinos, más si se mostraban tan amables y cordiales, además extrañaba poder hablar con alguien así, los vampiros no eran la mejor compañía del mundo. Caminaron juntos y charlaron de varias cosas que tenían en común, se separaron cuando Gerald tenía que tomar el autobús hacia su universidad. A Yui le había parecido una muy buena persona y esperaba poder pasar más tiempo con él en el futuro. Ella empezó a caminar recordando que tenía que comprar lo que Reiji le había ordenado.

Estaba realmente aburrido, no esperaba despertar y no encontrar la presencia de su querido objeto de acoso, Komori Yui. Laito no encontraba ni siquiera algún canal en la televisión que lo distrajera, la rubia estaba tardando mucho así que decidió salir del departamento a conocer por si sólo el lugar como tal, quizá podría encontrarse a alguien con quien distraerse. Y justo como pensó, observó con detalle su nuevo objetivo salir de su departamento, una chica linda, femenina y que mostraba ser algo fácil de dominar y engañar, por esa cara angelical que tenía, no cabía duda que Laito quería probar un poco de ella (por su sed de sangre). En ese momento, una de las gemelas quienes habían conocido el día anterior en el almuerzo, Alissa Robin, bajaba las escaleras para botar la bolsa de basura que tenía en una de sus manos. Al llegar al lugar donde se tiraba la basura en el edificio se desprendió de la bolsa y cuando iba a regresar se topó con su nuevo vecino.

—Oh, Laito-kun ¿no? —dijo con cierta duda—. No esperaba encontrarlo por aquí, me tomó por sorpresa —Se excusó con cierta pena, Laito mientras tanto solo sonreía complacido, realmente se veía apetitosa.

—Que emoción que hayas recordado mi nombre, A-li-ssa-chan —Lo dijo con cierto canto en su voz, Alissa lo miró con algo de confusión—. Sabes, estoy muy hambriento, me preguntaba si no sabrías de algún lugar donde pueda comer algo delicioso —comentó juguetón.

—Por supuesto, hay lugares muy buenos cerca de aquí donde venden comida deliciosa… —Antes de poder continuar, Laito se había acercado mucho a Alissa, provocando que esta quedara acorralada contra la pared.

—Suena maravilloso pero… ¿sabes algo? Yo prefiero algo más fresco en este momento —El trillizo mayor, mostró sus afilados colmillos, Alissa pudo verlos y abrió sus ojos como platos cuando supo lo que pasaría si dejaba que Laito siguiera acercándose, eso no se lo permitiría.

— ¡Aléjate! —En ese momento Laito sintió una gran fuerza derribarlo, cayó en el piso con confusión, preguntándose cómo pudo pasar eso—. No intentes de nuevo meterte con una bruja —Le advirtió con ojos valientes, pues claro, por esa razón no notaron olor a licántropo, vampiro o demonio porque era una bruja, ese tipo de poder era imposible de identificar hasta que lo vieran con sus propios ojos, a la mierda, ahora no sabrían quién en realidad era un humano sin poderes mágicos.

Laito empezó a reír dejando a Alissa confundida—Esto será más divertido de lo que pensé —Concluyó.

Subió las escaleras faltantes para llegar al séptimo piso, ya que ahí vivían los nuevos vecinos, a los cuales visitaría, bueno, siendo más específica, a Subaru; Kai no podía negar que el chico había llamado su atención, por lo que decidió poner en marcha un plan para conquistarlo, o al menos lograr tener un faje con él. Estando enfrente de la puerta del departamento, toco varias veces y espero con paciencia. En pocos minutos la puerta se abrió, y ante Kai estaba Ruki—. Buenas tardes, no es mi intención ser pesada, pero he venido de visita —comentó despreocupada, tanto que se la contagio al mayor de los Mukami, quien la dejo pasar, la observo de reojo, seguro venía con segundas intenciones, pero como ella se comportó amable, y dado que él no quería ser grosero, la dejó pasar, además aquella visita serviría para matar el aburrimiento de todos.

Ante algunas miradas curiosas, Ruki aclaro—. La señorita Kai ha venido de visita —La mayoría la reconoció como la chica cuya entrada había detenido la posible pelea entre Subaru y Alexander; Kai era de apariencia grácil, largo cabello negro ondulado y ojos morados, con ropa muy femenina; de forma automática Ayato reparo en el hecho de que ella era igual o más plana que Yui. Después de que Ruki viera insistente a Yuma, logro que éste se pusiera de pie—, puede sentarse donde guste.

—Gracias —Y sí que lo agradeció, el lugar vacío que dejó Yuma estaba al lado de Subaru, con una sonrisa radiante se sentó en dicho sitio—. Buenas tardes, espero acepten este pequeño regalo —dijo mientras ofrecía galletas, de las cuales desprendía un buen aroma, los ojos de Kanato brillaron y gustoso tomo unas cuantas.

— ¿A qué se debe su grata visita? —Le pregunto educado Reiji.

—Bueno, solo deseaba conocerlos mejor; además sé lo aburrido que puede llegar a ser el edificio en algunas ocasiones —hablo igual de despreocupada y segura, no se notaba ninguna signo de nerviosismo, ni siquiera cuando estaba rodeada por varios hombres—. Por cierto, ¿qué les ha parecido el sitio? ¿se la han pasado bien?

* * *

Elle moría de aburrimiento en el mostrador, a lo lejos veía a Luka coquetear con una de las clientes (todo por conseguir la compra), mientras Alexander usaba su don de convencimiento, y al mismo tiempo mataba con la mirada a su descarado novio. Aquel día Elle decidido faltar a clases, no tenía humor para aguantar a sus compañeros idiotas, además ahora toda Elle giraba en torno a conquistar a la dulce rubia, Komori Yui, pero antes tendría que quitar del camino a los vampiros, desde lo lejos y por muy vista de mierda que cualquiera tuviera, se notaba que ellos protegían a la humana, más bien, parecían ser muy posesivos con Yui. Frunció el ceño antes los diferentes escenarios, seguro esos estúpidos habían ya manoseado a su rubia, a su reciente entretenimiento; decidido mirar a la calle para calmarse, y lo consiguió, su humor se tornó positivo.

Sus ojos rojos juguetones habían visto a Komori Yui caminar tranquilla por la calle, con una sonrisa en la cara fue directo hacia su presa.

Cargaba varias bolsas, al menos no pesaban tanto, o de aquello querían convencerse; a veces le resultaba molesto ser la encargada de las labores domésticas, pero si lo pensaba mejor, de aquella forma era libre por un momento, libre para relajarse y no sentirse acosada, o a punto de ser "devorada", se sonrojo un poco y continuo el camino hacia el edificio; fue ahí cuando noto una tienda de ropa, en uno de los escaparates había un vestido blanco muy hermoso, con volantes, lazos y un estampado de flores al final de la falda, Yui se quedó mirándolo por minutos, tal vez si conseguía algún trabajo de medio tiempo podría comprárselo; a Yui le desagradaba la idea de ser mantenida por la familia Sakamaki, era una desgracia que la controlaran tanto, que le quitaran su independencia, además era penoso no ocupar otro papel que el de alimento.

—Hola dulce —Le susurro una voz femenina, Yui sintió las piernas temblarle y se giró con el corazón asustado.

Frente a ella se encontraba Elle Bradley. La mujer de labios rojos, liso cabello dorado y pose confiada, llevaba puesto un short demasiado corto, además de tener su abdomen a la vista

En una acción rápida, sitio un toque ligero en los labios... ¡La beso de nuevo! Retrocedió dos pasos—. Bradley-san, por favor no haga eso...—dijo avergonzada.

— ¿Hacer qué? —Yui contrariada hizo su mejor intento de parecer seria, para su desconcierto Elle solo se rió—. Eres muy adorable —Le comentó con una gran sonrisa, una agradable, admitió con renuencia Yui.

La sensación de comodidad no duro más, porque Elle se acercó demasiado a Yui, Bradley la acorralo y le mando una mirada muy intimidante— ¿Qué estas...? ¿por qué? —dijo Yui nerviosa, debía salir. Resultaba extraño, era como si alguna energía evitara que se moviera.

—Te altero porque es divertido, y lo hago porque me gustas —declaró sin un atisbo de duda. Sonriendo más cínica si es que era posible.

Antes de siquiera responder algo, ambas fueron interrumpidas por la casera, Misaki Yoshida—. ¡Oh! Que sorpresa verlas por aquí, parece que se estaban divirtiendo —comentó Misaki, ella hasta hace poco había ido a arreglar los asuntos de sus clases de arte, clases que pronto impartiría dentro del edificio. Después de la pequeña intervención, las tres caminaron hacia el mismo destino, el edificio de departamentos. Todo el transcurso la señora Yoshida no dejo de hablar, ignorante de la tensión entre Yui y Elle, quien había arrebatado una de las bolsas de Yui para ayudarla, por lo que al final Komori se resignó, ¿cómo le haría? No podría llevarse bien con Bradley si esta no dejaba de insinuársele, también estaba el detalle de que Elle la tenía tomada de la mano, y parecía que no la solitaria en un buen rato.

Con tranquilidad Gerald subía las escaleras, hoy había salido algo temprano de la universidad, por lo que tenía tiempo de almorzar una buena comida casera para luego marcharse a trabajar, su tiempo de paz había sido perturbado por cierta escena algo comprometedora en la entrada de su departamento, una rubia acosando a otra rubia—Elle, detente ¿no ves que la incomodas? No deberías ser tan maleducada con la nueva vecina —Le dijo Gerald mientras se acercaba a la escena y apartaba a Elle de encima de Yui, dónde prácticamente estaba: encima. Obvio la parte de su vulgaridad al hacerlo en frente de su departamento.

En vez de molestarse, Elle sonrío, ocultando sus emociones, porque si peleaba de algún modo con el otro, Luka se enteraría y ella no quería ocasionarle ningún disgusto—. Error mío —dijo fría, antes de irse, osada le dio otro beso a Yui—. Nos veremos en otra ocasión Komori-san.

Gerald no soportaba ese tipo de actitud, pero tampoco quería problemas con nadie— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó mientras se acercaba a Yui después de que la presencia de Elle se marchara.

—S-sí, muchas gracias Gerald-kun —dijo con un leve sonrojo al tenerlo tan cerca.

Gerald suspiró, de verdad Elle no tenía vergüenza alguna pero al menos Yui estaba bien—Si quieres puedo acompañarte a tu departamento para evitar otro encuentro —Le ofreció con amabilidad.

— ¡N-no! Está bien, ya me has ayudado mucho —Se negó Yui algo apenada y tratando de no apartar la mirada del otro—. G-gracias de todos modos, nos vemos después ¿sí?

—De acuerdo —Le respondió con una sonrisa—, nos vemos, cuídate.

Después de ser salvada, Yui estaba mortalmente agradecida y de mejor humor, por lo que subió las escaleras restantes tarareando, hasta ignoró el hecho de que algunas bolsas estaban pesadas, al llegar las dejó en el suelo por un pequeño momento, para buscar la llave del departamento, al finalizar, entró despreocupada, al llegar a la sala de estar se quedó sorprendida y con la boca abierta, la mayoría de los vampiros (solo los revoltosos), estaban viendo entretenidos una contienda, vencidas siendo más específico, entre Ayato y...¿Kai? El único disgustado con el entretenimiento parecía ser Reiji. Antes de interrumpir, sucedió algo que jamás pensó Yui que ocurriría, Ayato perdió.

La ganadora juntó ambas manos complacida, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro—Te gane —dijo con cierto tono cantarín.

— ¡No puede ser! —exclamó Ayato con sorpresa, de verdad estaba muy confiado de que le ganaría a una mujer, pero claro que no era cualquier mujer, era un vampiro—. Fue un gran error, ¡quiero la revancha! —No quería aceptar el hecho de que había sido derrotado por una chica, menos cuando fue enfrente de todos.

—Es imposible, sólo es uno por contrincante así que es mi turno —Le recordó Kou para luego observar que había regresado Yui— . ¡Oh, M Neko-chan ha llegado! —Les informó a todos.

—Bien, ya estuve mucho tiempo de parasito, por lo que me iré —dijo Kai de forma impersonal, como si estuviera hablando con sus amigos de toda la vida, Reiji se preguntó a dónde se fue aquella mujer sensata y seria. Kai se acercó hasta donde estaba Subaru, y para sorpresa de todos, le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Fue agradable pasar un rato con ustedes, en otra ocasión los visitare de nuevo —dijo a modo de despedida, Reiji la acompaño hasta la puerta, segundos después se escuchó el sonido de dicha puerta cerrándose.

— ¿Ves que no es tan malo vivir aquí? ¡Subaru-kun ya ha conseguido novia! —comentó Laito de manera divertida, haciendo sonrojar a Subaru y obviamente, enojándolo.

— ¡Cállate, maldito! —Le ordenó Subaru.

—Pero… es una chica muy linda —dijo Kou siguiendo el juego de Laito, haciendo perder a Subaru un poco el control, pero solo los mandaba a callarse si no querían morir. Reiji suspiro ante el comportamiento infantil de aquéllos y se dirigió a la cocina para intentar distraerse preparando la comida.

Después de divertirse un poco jugando con Subaru y sus expresiones graciosas, Kou decidió dar un pequeño paseo por el edificio ya que aún no se había dado el lujo de hacerlo, mientras bajaba las escaleras al llegar al segundo piso se encontró con Moira y sus hijos, enseguida fue notado por ellos— ¡Oh, Kou! Que alegría verte, ¿cómo estás cariño? —Le habló Moira con mucha dulzura.

Kou fue saludado por todos y él también los saludo—También me alegra verlos, estoy bien dando un pequeño paseo, conociendo mejor el edificio —Les comentó con una sonrisa.

—Oh, ya veo —respondió Moira—. ¿Y has comido? Si no es así eres invitado a almorzar con nosotros, ¿qué mejor forma de conocer a tus vecinos que ésta? —Le ofreció Moira, Kou no pudo rechazar tal oferta así que aceptó gustoso.

A Kou le brillaban los ojos de tanta deliciosa comida que veía en el comedor, en ese momento ya estaba sentado junto a los demás integrantes de la familia— Oh vamos mi niño, no vas a comer sólo con los ojos ¿no? —dijo Moira algo burlona pero sin dejar de ser cariñosa—. Toma lo que quieras.

— ¡Sí, gracias por la comida! —Kou empezó a comer y a saborear la comida con detenimiento, estaba realmente deliciosa, se veía en su mirada que le había gustado—. ¡Esto está delicioso! —exclamó, a Moira le había hecho muy feliz que haya sido así.

— ¿Y tus demás compañeros de habitación no querrán venir a comer? —preguntó Kilian con un toque de curiosidad.

—Oh, no, creo que en este momento ya deben estar comiendo —Le respondió recordando que Reiji haría la comida y que lo más seguro Ruki estaría molesto por no estar allí.

— ¿Y Kanato está con ellos? —Preguntó Aidana con una sonrisa, Kou entendió perfectamente que a la chica le interesaba Kanato. Le pareció muy extraño su gusto, pero pensó que sería divertido ver qué pasaba.

—Cuando me fui estaba allí, lo más probable allí mismo siga —respondió mientras llevaba otro bocado.

—Excelente, ¿no les importa si paso de visita más tarde, verdad? —Kou no se negó para nada, después de todo le parecía divertido. Después de terminar de comer, Kou se despidió de todos. Moira le dijo que era bienvenido cuando él lo quisiera, a él realmente le había agradado Moira y su familia. Después de todo a él le hacía falta una madre como ella.

Recargado sobre la pared del corredor, observaba el suelo aburrido, la verdad no sabía la razón exacta de su curiosidad, no pensó que sería tan alta como para acosar a su objeto de entretenimiento, en serio, no era como si aquel _Idol_ fuera la gran cosa, pero Wallace admitía que era muy atractivo y que cuando cantaba, bailaba o iba a algunos de aquellos programas sosos de artistas, Wallace sabía que tenía risas aseguradas, un hombre tan "brillante" le resultaba ridículo y gracioso. Al escuchar el sonido de una puerta siendo abierta, se escondió mejor y sin ansiedad, lo contemplo desde lejos.

De un momento a otro, Kou había desaparecido de la vista de Wallace, ¿pero cómo? Fue lo que pensó—No es muy educado estar siguiendo a otra persona sin su consentimiento —Le dijo Kou desde atrás, ¿cómo carajos lo había descubierto?—. Pero puedo decir que es algo divertido —Rió un poco Kou después de decir esas palabras.

Si Wallace fuera un gato, su pelaje se hubiera erizado y a continuación sacaría los colmillos, luciendo agresivo y cuidadoso. Sin embargo se mantuvo imperturbable, giro y con un rostro inexpresivo, miro hacia arriba, dado que Kou le ganaba por varios centímetros en lo que tenia que ver con la estatura, con voz gélida dijo—. No te seguía —No parecía afectado; por dentro Wallace pensaba cómo rayos Kou consiguió estar detrás de él sin darse cuenta, no le origino miedo sino más bien curiosidad—. Eres algo peculiar...—murmuro más para sí mismo, después dio un paso atrás y se encamino hacia las escaleras, ya que debía seguir con sus investigaciones.

Después de comer, la mayoría, por no decir todos, se fueron a su propia habitación, excepto Reiji, quien se quedó limpiando los platos y de más. Por su parte Kanato decidió quedarse en la sala, mientras comía más de las galletas que había traído Kai, pudo seguir divagando o hablando con Teddy hasta que escucho que tocaban la puerta, al llegar a la conclusión de que nadie más abrirla, solo un bufido, se levantó y sin ninguna delicadeza abrió.

No le dio tiempo ni de reaccionar, cuando abrió la puerta la persona a quien le habría abierto descaradamente se abalanzó hacia Kanato, provocando que este cayera al suelo—Hola precioso, ¿me extrañaste? —Cuando se dio cuenta Aidana estaba arriba suyo con una sonrisa juguetona.

Se quedó tieso por varios segundos, después se dignó a reaccionar y soltó un grito estridente— ¡Quítate! —Al ver que la otra no le hacía caso, decidió apartarla el mismo, siendo particularmente más agresivo de lo normal, si la tipa se pegaba en la cabeza en el proceso y moría, pues mejor para Kanato.

Aidana se estaba divirtiendo con la sorpresiva acción de Kanato, la había apartado y éste se había levantado muy enojado— ¿Acaso quieres jugar a las violaciones? Ya sabes, yo intento abusar de ti y tú intentas escapar —Le dijo mientras se levantaba—. Será muy divertido —Sonrió después de esas palabras, al parecer quería ver a Kanato enfurecer más.

Kanato parpadeo varias veces confundido y abrazo más fuerte a Teddy—. Ella es demasiado irritante y rara, ¿verdad Teddy? —dijo con cierto tono casi sollozante, ¿por qué tenía que fastidiarlo? Suficiente tenía con aguantar al idiota egocéntrico de Ayato, con una mirada fiera, aunque con ojos que parecían a punto de llorar, dijo con desprecio—. No seas ridícula y lárgate.

Cualquier persona quizá le hubiese obedecido por miedo hacia Kanato, por miedo a ese ser tan incomprendido que hablaba solo con su oso de peluche, pero no Aidana, su atracción y deseo de molestarlo no tenía límites—Pero Kanato-kun no puedo, después de todo tú me gustas —En ese momento antes de que Kanato pudiera reaccionar, Aidana lo había llevado contra la pared, colocándolo en una posición comprometedora—. Y quiero violarte ahora mismo —Le susurró seductoramente al oído para luego lamerlo. Esta chica, al parecer quería morir temprano.

Estupefacto, se quedó quieto y no hizo nada por evitar el acercamiento de aquella mujer insolente, incluso por la impresión, soltó a Teddy.

Después de su recorrido por el edificio, Kou decidió regresar al departamento, cuando llegó al dichoso lugar notó que la puerta estaba abierta no pudo evitar pensar que algo había pasado, lo pensó un poco antes de avanzar—Chicos, volví —dijo con una voz cantarina pero se paró en shock al encontrar a Kanato… siendo acorralado por Aidana, quien lo tenía contra la pared, Teddy tirado, ¡¿pero qué demonios estaba pasando?! Estaba un poco nervioso, ya que simplemente nunca imagino encontrarse a Kanato en tal situación.

Ambos se dieron cuenta de la presencia del rubio, Aidana volteó a verlo sin sentirse molesta por la interrupción—Kou-kun que bueno que llegas —dijo con una sonrisa mientras dejaba a Kanato por fin libre—. Kanato-kun y yo nos divertíamos un poco, ya sabes, a veces el edificio puede llegar a ser un poco aburrido si no nos ponemos creativos —prosiguió con ojitos coquetos—, pero ya ha llegado la hora de irme, nos vemos luego, Kanato-kun —Giró a ver lo estupefacto que aún estaba Kanato, le guiñó el ojo y salió de allí saltando.

Kou aún no podía creer lo que había visto, intentando dejar de pensar en eso, se acercó al otro— ¿Ka-Kanato-kun, estás bien? —preguntó nervioso. El vampiro por fin reacciono y se soltó a sollozar, recogió a Teddy y se fue corriendo a su habitación.

Definitivamente esa humana se lo pagaría.

No esperaba esa reacción de su parte, quizá unos cuantos gritos y sillas siendo lanzadas, por el momento Kou solo pensó que esta era la primera vez que Kanato había sido "acorralado" de ésa manera por una mujer, lo peor de todo es que fue una humana. Kou rió un poco ante eso, en definitiva le agradaba ese edificio.

* * *

Al ver la aparente calma del departamento, y porque deseaba salir, distraerse, cambiar de ambiente, Ruki decidió bajar a la sala de estar del primer piso. Durante más de una hora estuvo en completa calma, mientras leía un libro sobre mitología griega, hasta que claro, una cabellera rojiza lo distrajo.

Ayato se veía apresurado, como si se ocultara de algo, en ese instante entró a la sala de estar, observó a Ruki, a quien antes de que hiciera algún comentario, con su dedo le hizo una señal para que guardara silencio. El mayor de los Mukami decidió observar lo que haría ahora el trillizo menor, éste se ocultó debajo de la mesa más cerca de Ruki, la cual era tapada por un mantel de frutas.

Contuvo una risa al ver las acciones de Ayato, eso sí, no pudo encerrar una pequeña sonrisa de diversión, diversión provocada por las desgracias ajenas.

Se escucharon voces acercarse, en ese momento Ayato se tensó—Ahí vienen, ¡no digas que estoy aquí! —murmuró esperando haber sido escuchado por Ruki y que este atendiera a su súplica.

— ¡Ayato-niisan! ¡¿dónde estás?! —preguntó Brendán mientras entraba junto a su hermano.

— ¡Ayato-niisan quedamos en jugar a las escondidas! —exclamó Nelson mientras seguían buscando a Ayato, en eso se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Ruki—. Se-señor —Lo llamó algo tímido sin saber si llamarlo por su nombre—, ¿usted no ha visto a Ayato-niisan? —El mencionado pelirrojo se encontraba muy nervioso debajo de la mesa.

—No, no lo he visto —respondió lo más sincero que pudo, después regreso con su lectura.

—Vaya, que mala suerte —Se quejó Brendán—. Busquemos arriba, quizá aprovecho que estábamos aquí —Nelson afirmó y salieron de allí, cuando Ayato sintió que era "seguro" salió de su escondite.

— ¡Pero que niños! —dijo Ayato claramente fastidiado—. Desde que salí del apartamento han estado siguiéndome para "jugar".

— ¿Y por qué no juegas con ellos? —pregunto divertido Ruki.

— ¿Acaso me ves cara de infante? —Le reprochó Ayato—. Ah, aunque has obedecido mi orden y odio admitirlo pero me has "salvado"…De todos modos no esperes un agradecimiento de mi parte —Finalizo con orgullo volteando su mirada hacia otro lado de forma engreída, ¿cómo entonces no querían que lo vieran como un niño?

Ruki solo se limitó a soltar un bufido—Niños —murmuro para sí mismo, y lo peor, tenía uno especialmente terco que aguantar todas las noches.

Cansado de estar en su habitación, más que tampoco le apetecía iniciar conversación con sus compañeros, pensó que sería bueno dar una vuelta por el edificio, al menos así se distraería lo suficiente. Al bajar las escaleras, su mente vago, a diferencia de los demás, a él le agradaba que hubiera tantos pisos y ningún elevador, no que les tuviera en secreto miedo. Una vez en el primer piso, al pasar por el comedor, en una silla vio a un solitario Damián. Azusa no era de hacer amistades rápido, su timidez le generaba varios problemas, pero al ver al otro, pensó que podría ser una compañía agradable, sin pensarlo mucho, se sentó justo enfrente de Damián—Buenas noches —saludo con su habitual tono cansado.

—Igualmente —Le contestó Damián con un tono más bajito, tal parecía que él era más tímido que el propio Azusa.

El inmortal sonrío un poco, y se fijó en que el humano tenía entre las manos un libro—. ¿Cuál es?

—It, de Stephen King —respondió algo menos inseguro Damián, como si presintiera que Azusa era buena persona, sin más, ambos de vez en cuando hablaban, en otros dejaban que un silencio cómodo los rodeara, y cuando hubo sido muy tarde, Azusa se levantó y despidió, tal vez otro día podría seguir charlando con Damián.

Además el humano le había sonreído con calidez al decir: "Nos vemos".

La gente del edificio resultó ser muy amable, pensó Azusa mientras regresaba al departamento.

Al ser un lunes festivo; no se vería clases ése día, por lo tanto, Yuma había salido apenas cayó la noche a distraerse un rato, quizá hasta encontrar alguna víctima de quien alimentarse. Al regresar se veía satisfecho y de buen humor, empezó a subir hasta que algo lo detuvo, una niña que si mal no recordaba su nombre era Emma, había chocado con él y parecía tener un gran apuro.

La niña de cabello rosa chillón, corrió tanto como sus piernas se lo permitieron, no volvería a buscar a Damián en el último piso, se suponía que ella no se toparía con algo aterrador en el camino, por eso ella detestaba salir de noche, tanta oscuridad la inquietaba y ponía nerviosa, tan apresurada iba que no se fijó y termino por chocar contra un cuerpo más grande. Levanto la mirada y se dio cuenta de que era uno de los nuevos vecinos— ¿Yuma-san? —soltó sorprendida, segundos después sus ojos brillaron—. Eres muy alto, ¡que genial!

Ése tipo de comentario le había sorprendido al campesino quien le sonrió como respuesta— Así es, pero no te confíes puedo atacarte en cualquier momento —Le dijo en modo de juego, ya que estaba de buen humor, a la pequeña niña con una sonrisa algo tenebrosa.

—No creo — dijo Emma en tono misterioso, no se asustaría tan fácil, nada podría ser peor que ver al _'payaso',_ además Yuma era muy bonito.

— ¿Ah, no? —Ésas palabras fueron sentidas como un reto, pero no le haría daño a una pequeña niña, solo empezó a hacerle cosquillas en donde ella empezó a reírse mucho.

—Basta —dijo muy apenas Emma, y con sus manos intento apartar a Yuma, notando que él estaba igual de gélido que ella, inocente soltó—. ¿No tienes frío?

Yuma pensó un poco en ésa pregunta ¿por qué debería de tener frío? ¡Si estaban en pleno verano!—No, para nada, ¿por qué? —preguntó mirándola fijamente.

—Estás helado —contesto con simpleza, después miró los alrededores, todo oscuro, tembló, ya no saldría de noche jamás.

Yuma notó que la niña mostraba algo de temor—Te ves mal, mejor te acompaño a tu departamento —Le ofreció, evadiendo el tema de su piel helada por ser un vampiro.

— ¡Gracias! —dijo realmente aliviada y agradecida.

Y así, ambos se fueron hacia el apartamento de Misaki, dónde Emma vivía. Luego Yuma se dispuso a regresar su apartamento del último piso.

Reiji, después de que terminara la cena, bajo para preguntarle a la casera un lugar donde comprar ciertos ingredientes, Misaki gustosa se los dijo, y mientras volvía a su departamento, al pasar por el segundo piso, escucho ruidos extraños, se detuvo por un momento y deseo jamás haberlo hecho. Luka y Alexander estaban besándose, además de manosearse mutuamente, tanto que parecía que en vez de estar en pleno faje estuvieran follando de verdad. Perturbado, Reiji subió apresurado hasta llegar al séptimo piso, al entrar, salió corriendo hacia su habitación, y maldijo de nuevo tener que compartirla con Shu. Sin éxito, intento no mirar a su hermano mientras el rubio se cambiaba, y a su vez Reiji hizo lo mismo, después de tener el pijama puesto, se acostó y batallo para dormir, puesto que recordaba las palabras de Elle, el acto de aquella pareja desvergonzada y el cuerpo semidesnudo de Shu.

Maldita sea, ¿qué mierda hizo para merecer esto?

Aún no se sentía satisfecho, pudo probar al menos algo de sangre de una linda jovencita que había encontrado por las calles, pero al llegar la noche sentía que debía salir del apartamento y entretenerse un rato, con lo que sea o quien sea que se encontrase en el camino, mientras iba bajando las escaleras pudo observar a una ya conocida chica, muy alta y atemorizante.

Laito sonrió al ver a Viollet mientras buscaba la llave para entrar a su departamento.

El trabajo en el bar se extendió más de lo que debería, además de que tuvo problemas con un cliente, por suerte el inconveniente fue varias cuadras lejos del local, Viollet cansada no pudo hacer más que gruñir y dejar inconsciente al hombre ebrio, como detestaba los acosos, no los comprendía, si buscaban algo con ella entonces que atacaran de frente, directo. Mientras caminaba de regreso al edificio pensó como quitarse las ansias, bueno, más bien con quién, que la luna llena estuviera cerca tampoco ayudaba, pero no podía dejarse controlar por sus impulsos, no cuando tenía una segunda opción, y era preferible tener sexo que matar. Bufó y por primera vez creyó que vivir en el quinto piso era pésimo, tantas escaleras y con lo fastidiada que se encontraba; cuando optó por buscar las llaves lo notó, un aroma peculiar, el olor de un vampiro, detuvo sus acciones y sus ojos grises se cruzaron con otros verdes— ¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó lo más calmado que pudo.

—Sólo paseaba por el edificio hasta que una placentera vista me detuvo —respondió con una sonrisa traviesa, oh, no puede ser, ¿acaso Laito pensaba coquetear con la mujer que casi mataba a su hermano Ayato?

La mujer arrugó el entrecejo, el vampiro frente a ella tenía buen aroma pero también resultaba ser molesto, sin embargo encontrar un buen partido en estos tiempos, al menos si se trataba de la personalidad, era difícil, más si se hablaba de los gustos de Viollet Robinson. Se conformaría por el momento con él, se acercó a paso calmado y estampo contra la pared al chico, poniendo las manos en ambos lados de la cabeza del inmortal, para dejarlo sin escapatoria— ¿Te llamas Laito no? —cuestionó con un tono impaciente.

No se sorprendió, tampoco le molestó el acercamiento de la chica, lo vio atrevidamente sexy; sabía que con ella podía encontrar algo de entretenimiento a estas horas de la noche—Así es, es confortable que no hayas olvidado mi nombre, lobita.

Se permitió sonreír con malicia y se acercó al rostro contrario—Hablas mucho —siseo, y sin querer perder tiempo, lo beso.

Haber recibido un fuerte rechazo de una bruja no era tan malo cuando se era reconfortado por un beso de una licántropo. Laito sin dudarlo correspondió el beso volviéndolo más intenso y posicionó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Viollet.

Disfruto ampliamente del contacto, hace tanto tiempo que no se entretenía con nadie que toda sensación se amplio. De igual forma no podía acostarse con él tan rápido, así que usando su fuerza de licántropo logro apartarse, le sonrío—Bueno, ha sido divertido, pero es muy tarde...así que continuaremos en otra ocasión —comentó burlona, se despidió con un movimiento ligero de mano y se metió a su departamento.

A Laito le pareció interesante aquélla licántropo, aunque lo haya dejado con ganas, sabía que pronto podría continuar nuevamente, sonrió con diversión para luego irse.

El más grande de los vampiros regresaba a su habitación después de darse una ducha, con su cabello mojado y desordenado y tan solo una toalla en la parte de abajo empezó a buscar su peine, el cual por más que buscase no encontraba, empezó a maldecir el hecho de tener un compañero de cuarto ya que, seguramente Laito había movido sus cosas.

—Ese maldito tipo me las pagará cuando llegue —Gruñó con enojo. Lo que no sabía era que Laito no era quien había "movido" su peine.

* * *

 **Notas de las autoras.**

 **DaeikoSou.** ¡Saludos queridos lectores! Me alegra que no haya habido tantas confusiones con tantos OC, en este capítulo damos a conocer algunos por separado, espero les haya gustado! Y Disculpen la tardanza, Raven y yo hemos tenido varios asuntos u ocupaciones que atender, agradezco sus comentarios y espero nos leamos en el siguiente capítulo!

 **RavenWhite97.** No se preocupen por la actualización, aunque se haya subido apenas en Jueves—en la madrugada—, el capítulo 4 estará listo para el domingo [o al menos eso espero...]. ¡Vean el lado positivo! No habrá que esperar mucho para la continuación. Espero que con esta parte, algunos OC ya les sean más reconocibles, igual se entiende si están perdidos, ¡son muchos!

Sin más que mencionar, **¡Gracias por los comentarios, follows y favoritos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers pertenece únicamente a Rejet.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC [Fuera de personaje], OC [¡Muchos!], Shonen-ai [Hombre X Hombre], shoujo-ai [Mujer X Mujer] e incesto. Al menos por este capítulo, también _Lime_ [Escenas sexuales no explícitas].

 **Autoras:** DaeikoSou y RavenWhite97.

 **EDIT.** 23/Agosto/2016. Para corregir errores ortográficos como de redacción.

* * *

 **El edificio 777**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

El fin de semana había terminado al igual que el día feriado; entre interacciones inofensivas y apacibles con los vecinos y otras tantas con resultados no tan prósperos. La limusina avanzaba hasta cierto punto de manera lenta y tortuosa para cierto integrante de la familia Sakamaki. Subaru lo sabía, que tarde o temprano llegaría el momento en que todos regresarían al instituto nocturno. Y no era que se encontrara nervioso por regresar a un sitio donde solo haría cosas innecesarias y molestas, además de tener que convivir con personas que él consideraba estúpidas, más bien todo esos asuntos solo le provocaban más desagrado que nada; no, el problema no radicaba en los motivos anteriores, sino en que había dejado enterrado un pequeño detalle—uno no tan insignificante como le gustaría—: Masato, alías el tío que le robó un beso.

Solo consiguió evocarlo cuando al entrar al salón de clases Masato volteó a verlo, el chico se había quedado petrificado enseguida para después tener un rostro sumamente rojo, aun con todo y vergüenza, parecía que Masato aun adoraba ver a Subaru. Y demonios, el vampiro había olvidado lo que ocurrió el viernes; es decir, con tantas ocurrencias sucedidas entre la mudanza y la convivencia con los raritos de sus vecinos, ¿cómo no se distraería? Algo ciertamente de provecho, de lo contrario estaba seguro que hubiera sido capaz de destruir también el edificio, controlado por su ira y memorias penosas.

El menor de los Sakamaki se sintió nervioso, tragó saliva y desvió su mirada, en definitiva no quería más problemas o más bien la vergüenza era más grande que su enojo. Masato tenía mucha suerte de no terminar muerto o con varios moretones adornando su cara. Subaru pasó a un lado de él para dirigirse a su dichoso puesto, justo detrás y al lado de la ventana. En aquellos escasos segundos, el vampiro juró haber oído un suspiro lleno de anhelo, algo que ciertamente lo hizo temblar por dentro.

Masato lo sabía, que ni en la friendzone había quedado. Subaru debía de odiarlo de por vida, pero no se arrepentía de sus actos, incluso admitía que desearía sentir otra vez los labios de Subaru sobre los suyos.

El profesor entró, los alumnos que se encontraban de pie fueron directo a sentarse y los otros que no dejaban de parlotear, se voltearon para quedar con la espalda recta y guardar silencio. La clase comenzó como siempre; Masato mandaba pequeñas miradas a Subaru, el cual notaba más distante de lo normal. Subaru veía ido por la ventana, ni siquiera se percato del comienzo de clases, solo quería olvidar su tragedia, el horror de haber sido besado por un chico, ¿y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que dejarse envolver por la imagen de una mujer? Subaru no quería ser llamado o considerado superficial, pero Kai le había parecido muy atractiva e interesante, apenas verla, le habían entrado ganas de conocerla mejor; frunció el ceño ante sus pensamientos, le frustraba no controlar sus emociones.

Reiji agradeció a todo los dioses el volver a un entorno normal. Su pequeña estadía en la nueva vivienda, la cual francamente era demasiado ordinaria y poco elegante, le dejó varias inquietudes y desagrado, la mayor parte de los vecinos eran en su humilde opinión, _raros_ , por no decir poco educados también, además tal parecía que ahora también tendría que lidiar con más seres sobrenaturales a diario, como si no fuera suficiente soportar a sus irritantes e idiotas hermanos. Mientras escribía apuntes sobre la clase de Historia, pensó al mismo tiempo en cómo lograr que sus parientes no se metieran en problemas con los otros inquilinos del edificio, en cómo proteger a la indefensa humana y en cómo conseguir la confianza de sus nuevos dolores de cabeza, después de todo no seria posible sobrevivir si no conocía bien las mañas de sus nuevos incordios.

Estar en el instituto calmaba ligeramente sus nervios, le hacía olvidar toda preocupación. Todo seria mucho mejor si no tuviera que compartir clases con Shu, alias: Vago monumental de la familia _._

¡Ah! Recordar a Shu lo hacia sentir enojado y algo avergonzado, aun recordaba las absurdas palabras de Elle, la mujer más vulgar que tuvo la desgracia de conocer, _«Pensé que ustedes dos eran novios»_ , ¡JA! Como si él, Reiji, pudiera llegar a salir con un tipejo inútil como Shu, tampoco era como si esos días hubiera observado de más el cuerpo desnudo del rubio y mucho menos que soñara con él, en lo que definiría como pesadilla del demonio y de todos los _troll_ , no, por supuesto que no, al igual que tampoco el presenciar el encuentro furtivo de la pareja gay (oficial del edificio), le hubiera dejado una sensación compleja de definir, no, que él era Reiji, y como tal, jamás se le cruzarían por la cabeza ideas o pensamientos tan comprometedores.

—Reiji, levántate. Termino la clase, no seas molesto —El amante de la vajilla se tensó ante el aliento de Shu que chocó contra su oreja, levantó la vista furioso e indignado, apretando los dientes, más que nada por sus propias reacciones y la poca distancia que los separaba a ambos.

—No me hables tan confiado. Además, ¿qué te he dicho sobre acercarte demasiado? En serio, que costumbre poco cortes —dijo Reiji desafiando a Shu con la mirada, sin embargo el mayor portó una sonrisa divertida. La verdad, a Shu le entretenía el comportamiento poco común de Reiji, tal parecía que su mudanza había traído cosas interesantes.

* * *

Tarareaba mientras regresaba del supermercado, que según su opinión era el mejor, tenia de todo y a precios bajos, sus ojos se iluminaron al recordar que sus nuevos vecinos estarían regresando del instituto. ¡Ah! Pronto vería a su adorado Subaru, pensó mientras se sonrojaba un poco y dejaba que una sonrisa estúpida surcara su rostro. Kai creía firmemente que no era un crimen dejarse llevar de vez en cuando, nada bueno saldría de estar siempre en depresión. Se detuvo, observo con fijeza las calles con poca iluminación y escuchó el ruido de los autos, optó por no arruinar por sí misma su actual radiante estado de animo. Prosiguió con la marcha, con cada paso era cada vez más envuelta por la felicidad. A lo lejos notó al grupo de vampiros, se acercó como si fueran los mejores amigos de toda la vida.

— ¡Oh! Es bueno toparme con ustedes, ¿les ha ido bien? —preguntó con curiosidad y discretamente ansiándole ojitos a Subaru.

—Buenas noches Kai-san —dijo Yui, pensando además que le gustaría conocer mejor a la chica frente suyo, al fin de cuentas, en la visita que realizo Kai, ella por desgracia no estuvo presente.

Kai absorbió a Yui en una animada conversación sobre ropa bonita, animales adorables y películas, mientras todos atravesaban la entrada del edificio. Sin embargo, la platica fue abruptamente cortada por el sonido de cadenas siendo arrastradas, un ruido seguro proveniente del segundo piso— ¡Seguro son los fantasmas! Ya se habían tardado —comentó Kai como si fuera lo más normal del universo.

— ¿F-fantasmas? —tartamudeo Yui espantada, que ya tenia suficiente con los vampiros, demonios y licántropos, ¿es que podía tener tan mala suerte?

—Sí, ¿no les platique? Hay muchas almas en pena dentro del edificio, pero es fácil acostumbrarse a ellas —Kai se encogió de hombros, como restándole importancia al asunto.

— ¿Estás loca? ¡Los fantasmas no existen! —Le respondió Ayato altaneramente—. ¡Y aunque lo hicieran, no pudieran conmigo! —dijo con orgullo el trillizo menor.

—Cierra la boca de una vez —Le dijo Subaru con molestia y con ciertas dudas sobre lo que menciono Kai, ella no parecía bromear.

—Sonará patético, pero esta vez estaré del lado de ése Sakamaki —continuo Yuma, aunque él también tenía sus dudas, claro que no las admitiría.

— M Neko-chan ¿no te parece divertido? —Le comentó Kou a Yui, quien se sobresaltó cuando sintió la cercanía sorpresiva de Kou, justo detrás de ella y con las manos sobre su hombros.

—Así es, bitch-chan se ve muy irresistible cuando tiembla de miedo —prosiguió Laito, acercándose también a la tan fácil de acosar de Yui.

El mayor de todos se mantuvo imperturbable, siendo sincero no creía en los fantasmas, además de que aquel tema lo veía demasiado aburrido. Reiji por su parte, rogó por todos los cielos que no se le saliera algún tic, incrédulo de que Kai, siendo vampiro, pensara que las habladurías de los humanos eran ciertas, esta de más mencionar que Reiji solo creía en los hechos científicos o en aquello que sus ojos viesen. Mientras que Ruki, se guardo sus comentarios sarcásticos ante tanto absurdo, aunque eso si, tuvo una sensación extraña al evocar el incidente de la taza, malditos humanos y sus ideas sobre lo que esta lejos de la comprensión del hombre.

— ¿En serio? Asombroso —comentó Azusa demasiado interesado y con un brillo en los ojos. Capaz y algún día de estos se topaba con un fantasma, podría preguntarle sobre su muerte o sobre más métodos para obtener dolor.

—Es algo curioso, ¿verdad Teddy? —A Kanato no le parecían ilógicos los fantasmas, después de todo ellos eran vampiros, ¿por qué no habrían de existir otros seres sobrenaturales? Además pensaba que seria divertido llegar a platicar con algún muerto, incluso se hallaba atraído por la apariencia de estos, ¿cómo serian? ¿se verían sus órganos salidos? ¿su cuerpo decapitado? ¿o simplemente conservarían su físico de cuando estaban vivos?

La joven Kai se detuvo en seco ante la incredulidad que mostraban todos ellos, giró y les dedicó una sonrisa gélida—Eso dicen todos al principio, pero cuando se topan con uno salen corriendo o se quedan paralizados, y al día siguiente hay algunos de los que no se sabe más —dijo con un tono demasiado tenebroso. Ella decía la verdad y además, siempre le divertía causarle inquietud a escépticos. Al segundo siguiente volvió a portar su faceta despreocupada y brillante—. Pero bueno, ustedes mismos ya los verán después.

Muchos decidieron ignorarla, no creían en eso, otros quedaron en duda y pocos lograron creer en las palabras que decía Kai, sin más que aportar, empezaron a subir las casi interminables escaleras para poder llegar al último piso siendo acompañados por Kai, la cual vivía en el piso que estaba abajo del que tenían los vampiros. Subaru iba al lado de Kai, desviando su mirada para que ésta no lo viera. La joven comprendió el inconveniente del otro, así que sin más, soltó la pregunta que le rondaba por la mente desde que lo conoció—Subaru-kun, ¿tienes novia?

El chico se sobresaltó por la pregunta que no había visto venir, la cuestión le provocó un leve sonrojo— ¿No-novia? No —respondió sin mirarla mientras subían las escaleras, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan obvio con sus nervios y vergüenza? Se maldecía por eso.

—Oh, que conveniente —dijo sin vergüenza, directa y segura. Sonrió ante el bochorno de Subaru, esta vez había conseguido un prospecto romántico adorable. Cuando llegó a su departamento, se despidió de todos y agregó—. Espero se diviertan, nos vemos en un rato más —Los vampiros y la humana se sintieron confundidos ante las últimas palabras de su vecina vampiresa. Ignorando tal hecho, subieron las escaleras restantes hasta por fin llegar a su hogar. Reiji sacó las llaves para así entrar de una vez y descansar, o bien, ocuparse en otras tareas; pero se dio cuenta que la puerta ya estaba sin seguro, frunció el ceño ante eso, ¿qué habría pasado? ¿ahora los vecinos husmeaban en su departamento? Cuando termino de abrir la puerta por completo encendió la luz.

— ¡Sorpresa! —Reiji se sobresaltó, no esperaba que lo sorprendieran de esa manera, cuando dio varios pasos hacia atrás, no sin antes dar un pequeño grito, casi cayo al suelo pero justo en ese momento fue detenido por Shu, el cual estaba atrás de él precisamente.

Se escucharon de fondo risas y una estruendosa carcajada, ante tal ofensa Reiji se recompuso, y como si jamás hubiese gritado como niña, le planto cara al responsable— ¿Qué esta ocurriendo aquí?

El aparente líder de tal invasión de propiedad, Luka, se aclaró la voz—Bueno, pensamos que seria una grandiosa idea hacerles una fiesta de bienvenida. Esperamos no haberles ocasionado un disgusto, mis más sinceras disculpas Reiji-san —dijo Luka, tal parecía que la habilidad para actuar de Elle se debía a que su hermano mayor también era un jodido manipulador. El demonio, se permitió acercarse demasiado a Reiji, que se tensó cuando pareció que Luka lo intentaría besar, pero fue nuevamente sorprendido, en esta ocasión por papeles de colores y brillos lanzados a su persona, siendo más específicos a su cara—. Hay que poner ambiente ¿no? —Luka le sonrió burlón y coqueto, causando una sensación de irritación y desagrado en Reiji.

—Hermanito, oh hermanito, mira que mono eres. Debería darte tus buenos azotes como recompensa a tan magnifico comportamiento —comentó sonriente Elle, dándole un beso rápido en la mejilla a Luka, para después en menos de un segundo, tener entre sus brazos a la pobre y poco afortunada humana—. Yui-chan, te extrañe mucho —susurró cerca de su oreja.

Yui se quedo tiesa, incomoda y desconcertada, con timidez intentó articular unas palabras para salir de aquella situación vergonzosa, pero fue interrumpida—Elle, es una fiesta para hacerlos sentir cómodos, no para intimidarlos —informó Gerald, él se acercó a ambas intentando salvar a Yui de los extraños cariños de la otra rubia. Komori solo pudo sentirse aliviada y más segura ante la presencia de Gerald.

— ¡Oh! ¿Tiene algo de malo que quiera ser amorosa con ella? —soltó sin mirar a nadie en especifico, resopló—, ¿te ocasiono problemas Yui-chan? No te preocupes, no me enojare si eres honesta —dijo indiferente, mientras le regreso su espacio personal a Komori. Aunque por dentro estuviera hirviendo del coraje.

—Elle —La detuvo Luka, con ese tono que le ordenaba no meterse en problemas y dejar de ser tan rencorosa.

Alexander continuó sentado leyendo un libro sobre matemáticas, mientras Wallace se cuestionaba el porqué acepto asistir. Oh, cierto, necesitaba saber más sobre Kou.

Kou observaba como su gatita masoquista estaba siendo acosada por una mujer y era defendida por otro chico, sonrió un poco divertido ante eso para luego seguir viendo a su alrededor, deteniendo su mirada en cierto chico al que había nombrado como su _stalker_. La mirada de Wallace se cruzó con la de Kou. El otro humano aparte de Yui, Wallace, notó que las miradas de él y Kou se toparon, sin embargo aquello no le ocasiono ninguna reacción, lo vio imperturbable y con cierto desagrado, soltó un bufido, como si lo que hiciera Kou le importara, Wallace decidió observar algo más importante y con lo que distraerse, la pelea que se estaba llevando acabo por ejemplo, en una acción que era un claro rechazo al Idol. Kou no tomó de mala manera el comportamiento huraño del otro, más bien le pareció entretenido, después intentaría pasar más tiempo con su peculiar vecino. El rubio siguió mirando el lugar tan animado y fijo su vista en Kanato, el cual estaba siendo acorralado por Aidana, ¿es que acaso éste era el edificio especializado en el acoso?

—Y dime, Kanato-kun ¿te gustan los chicos o chicas? A mí me gustan los dos —decía Aidana, ya era como la sexta pregunta que le hacía a Kanato en menos de diez minutos.

El vampiro ya estaba hastiado y trataba por todos los medios de mantener la calma, no podía con tanta insistencia y violación a su espacio personal; porque Aidana lo tenia sujeto de la cintura y le hablaba muy cerca de los labios, tanto que si quisiera podría besarlo. Kanato le mando una mirada asesina que solo hizo reír a la otra, ¡definitivamente un día de estos la mataría! ¡y no la haría una muñeca! ¡como si quisiera una tan fea y molesta! Abrazó con más fuerza a Teddy, mientras se removía con tal de alejarse de la chica. Al final lo consiguió, se aparto lo suficiente para una distancia prudente, y vio como Aidana continuaba mirándolo con fijeza, como si esperara algo de él. Kanato lo recordó, la pregunta que ella le hizo. Frunció el ceño, esa cuestión era demasiado personal como para responderla, además no quería exponer ante todos que le importaba un rábano el género, todo era valido mientras que su víctima mostrara muecas de dolor, sollozara y supiera cocinar pudín— ¿Por qué habría de contestarte? No seas tan descarada, apártate.

El más estricto de todos, estaba a punto de reclamar la cercanía de Luka, que lo tenia pegado como lapa, susurrándole vulgaridades e incluso se había atrevido a soplarle en la oreja. Por poco dejo libre su lengua venenosa cuando el otro tocó con descaro su pierna, pero fue vilmente interrumpido por Alexander, el novio oficial de Luka, a quien parecía le resbalaba la situación—Luka déjalo en paz, ¿acaso no ves que molestas a su novio?

—Disculpa —dijo Reiji, con un tic obvio en el ojo izquierdo, que no sea lo que estaba pensando por favor...

—El rubio —mencionó y señaló a Shu, cuyo rostro se encontraba demasiado serio y despierto—. Se nota a kilómetros la tensión sexual entre ambos.

Justo en aquel momento llegó Kai, con un bello vestido que acentuaba su andrógina figura, evitando así una batalla campal. La vampira traía cargadas dos cajas de contenido dudoso; la puerta del departamento había quedado abierta, así que ella no tuvo ningún problema en atravesarla. En el camino para llegar a la mesa de la sala, le guiño coqueta un ojo a Subaru— ¡Volví y con alcohol! —anunció con entusiasmo. La noticia fue como una salvación para todos, Yui dejo de ser acosada por Elle, Kanato fue libre de la atención de Aidana, y Reiji no tenia que soportar más conclusiones estúpidas de la pareja gay.

— ¡Qué bien, ya hacía falta algo para animar más la fiesta de Ore-sama! —exclamó Ayato con soberbia mientras se acercaba a Kai muy contento con la idea de beber.

— ¡Que lindo! —Lo halago Kai y le dio gustosa una cerveza—. Anda, toma hijo mío, has de tomar hasta caer o antes de pecar...—Se detuvo dudosa sobre como continuar, no buscaba espantar a los nuevos vecinos; por esta ocasión se contendría de hacer sus comentarios en doble sentido. Sonriente se llevó dos latas consigo y fue directo con Subaru, le aventó una sin avisar—. ¿Qué esperas? ¡Dale duro! —dijo mientras se sentaba muy pegada junto a él. Subaru se sonrojo levemente mientras abría la cerveza.

Sin querer Wallace ya estaba bebiendo el contenido de la suya, Elle lo había obligado y para rematar, se atrevió a lanzarle a Kou sobre él, no era como si le disgustara tener tan cerca al Idol. Por su lado Luka se le encimo a Alexander, quien huía de constantes besos húmedos y manoseos. El mayor de los Mukami se acerco a un radiante Ayato, el cual no noto que el otro acariciaba sutilmente su espalda; Kanato veía con repulsión la bebida y hacia de todo por ignorar los constantes ánimos de Aidana, si ya se sabia esa táctica, no permitiría que se aprovecharan de él; Azusa tomaba su cerveza calmado y teniendo a un Yuma levemente preocupado, no se vaya a caer el masoquista; Shu sigiloso se posicionó al lado de un Reiji, cuya expresión era por completo de disgusto, ya vería como convencer al mojigato de beber y quien sabe, tal vez pudiera conseguir un momento más intimo con Reiji.

El tiempo transcurrió hasta llegar a más de dos horas, sin darse cuenta algunos ya habían bebido varias latas de cerveza, bebidas cuyos efectos secundarios estaban comenzando a tener consecuencias, tales como mareos, palabras sin sentido, entre otras cosas. Los más aprovechados solo podían sonreír y esperar un poco más para actuar.

Komori se sentía aturdida por lo que pasaba, ¡los vampiros actuaban de manera extraña! Comenzando con Ayato, el cual estaba abrazando a Ruki y pidiéndole mimos— Tráele otra cerveza a Ore-sama ¡es una orden! —pidió en un tono de voz _tierno,_ después de exigirle a Ruki que le hiciera cariño mientras sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas por el calor.

Haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol, para evitar tocar dónde no y mucho menos caer ante los encantos del Sakamaki, Ruki estiró el brazo y le dio otra cerveza al pelirrojo, tal vez más tarde se arrepentiría pero por el momento disfrutaría de la faceta recién descubierta de Ayato; Azusa balbuceaba cosas sin sentido mientras un Yuma preocupado le quitaba de las manos cualquier bebida y lo sostenía para que no cayera al piso de cara; Reiji por su parte continuaba tomando y hasta se había recargado contra Shu, en un gesto sumamente amoroso; Luka aprovecho a un confundido Alexander al punto que ambos estaban ya en un rincón oscuro casi en pleno faje; por su parte Kanato seguía aguantando las ansias de beber, que ya le había picado el gusanillo de la curiosidad, para su fortuna y decepción tal vez, Aidana se había acercado mucho a Elle.

— _Eh_ , ¿y cómo vas con el enano? ¿ya tomó? —Le dijo Elle muy cerca del rostro, usando sus encantos de súcubo—. El alcohol después de todo vuelve más abierto el cuerpo...

—Se niega a beber, piensa que terminaré violándolo si no está consiente, aunque no está del todo equivocado —respondió divertida Aidana mientras se dejaba seducir por Elle—. ¿Y tú cómo vas con la chica nueva? Últimamente estás mucho con ella, me harás sentir celosa —Le susurró al oído de forma coqueta y bromista.

—Ella es demasiado resistente —comentó Elle divertida, observando de reojo a Yui, pero decidiendo que por el momento la dejaría de lado, total, de lo contrario sabe que pelearía con Gerald o peor, terminaría frustrada por sus nada alentadores avances.

Mientras tanto, Yui era una de las pocas que estaba consciente, ya que no había bebido ni una sola gota de alcohol, ella se encargaba de cuidar a los que ya se encontraban borrachos y perdidos, como Azusa, Komori no quería que el pobre vampiro cayera al suelo, así que junto con Yuma lo mantenían sujetado. Por otra parte, Ayato y Reiji le estaban provocando un poco de miedo al ver sus facetas tan _amables_ si se podían llamar así, ella nunca había podido imaginar que los vería recostados encima de la persona que más detestaban, hablando más por Reiji, el que supuestamente odiaba a muerte a Shu, aunque ahora Yui lo dudaba. Observando con atención la sala, se percato de que Luka y Alexander no se encontraban, o al menos no a su vista, ella pensó que quizá ya se abrían ido, continuo examinado su alrededor hasta que divisó a Elle, la cual estaba pegada a Aidana, a Yui le picó un poco la curiosidad al notar lo bien que se llevaban.

— ¡Cuidado! —La voz de Yuma logró sacarla de sus pensamientos y darse cuenta de que Azusa había caído al suelo. Parecía que Yuma se confió y le había cedido toda la responsabilidad de Azusa a ella. Para desgracia del masoquista la rubia se distrajo por Elle.

— ¡L-lo siento! —Se disculpó y rápidamente ayudó a Azusa a levantarse con ayuda de Yuma.

—De verdad eres una inútil, cerda —dijo el campesino, pero Yui no le prestó atención, más bien giró de nuevo para observar a Elle y Aidana juntas.

Mientras tanto en los sillones yacían sentados Kou, Gerald y Wallace, éste ultimo era otro de los que estaban ya hasta los codos, Wallace se encontraba confundido, no conocía que movimiento sería el más indicado, su mente revuelta no podía hallar una solución a su contradicción, no sabía si continuar observando con fascinación el rostro de Kou, o bien, plantarle un beso, que Wallace era joven y con las hormonas alborotadas, tantos años de inocencia lo estaban matando. Por su lado el rubio parecía divertirse, viendo desde lejos a todos los débiles al alcohol, Kou por el contrario era muy bueno con la bebida. Se fijó que Wallace parecía desorientado y con un claro rojo en sus mejillas, el vampiro se acercó sin vacilar— ¿Tú también quieres recostarte en alguien Wallace-kun? —preguntó burlesco. Sonrío divertido ante el brillo en los ojos de Wallace, era uno al que estaba acostumbrado notar en sus admiradoras.

— ¿Eh? No, no quiero…o no sé —Lo único que lograba el alcohol con Wallace, era hacerlo más suelto, que su voz sonara menos seria y homicida. Eso si, lo que no cambiaba por nada era su prominente ceño fruncido y cara de querer matar a todos.

—No te resistas, sé que me has estado viendo en todo el curso de la fiesta —comentó Kou juguetón, en ese momento escuchó una pequeña risa de parte de Gerald provocando que volteara a mirarlo.

—Tengo que admitir que es un poco divertido verlos de ése modo —mencionó Gerald, él era uno de los más conscientes y que había bebido más.

— ¿Gerald-kun también quiere amor? —Le preguntó Kou luego de teletransportarse a su lado y susurrarle al oído—. Yo puedo darte mucho amor —No le provocó nada, ni siquiera un mínimo de sonrojo o incomodes ante la cercanía, como si a Gerald realmente no le importara, aunque en ese momento pensó que Kou probablemente era un chico gay.

Ante el comportamiento del Idol, Wallace resopló y mejor comenzó a pensar en otro asunto, como en todo aquello que tendría que hacer mañana, tareas, clases, investigaciones, estudiar a sus objetos de estudio, seguir espiando a Kou. Tantos deberes y él siendo muy responsable, decidió que por el resto de esta noche no se dejaría envolver por la presencia de Kou.

El Idol era una presencia negativa para él.

El calor abundaba por demás en el menor de los Sakamaki, se le notaba en su cara roja y el sudor, aun así no dejaba de beber e intentaba no desprenderse de su ropa por más que quisiera.

Apreciaba con diversión a las pobres almas inocentes y controladas por el alcohol, la idea de la fiesta resulto ser un gran éxito, pensar que la mayoría solo había asistido para aprovecharse de sus nuevos vecinos, Kai negó varias veces, en dónde se habían metido los Sakamaki y Mukami. Su mirada recayó en su reciente amor platónico, Subaru, cuyas mejillas estaban sonrojadas y el cual parecía tener un montón de calor, Kai atrevida elimino la poca distancia entre ambos, uno de sus dedos juguetón recorrió el pecho del otro, y con una voz demasiado sugestiva le ofreció una solución—Subaru-kun pareces tener un problema con tu temperatura, ¿te gustaría que te ayudase con eso? —Antes de que Subaru pudiera reaccionar, por toda la habitación resonó un sonido demasiado comprometedor y que muchos ingenuos tacharían de _raro_.

Era un hecho, la fiesta se había salido de control.

.

No podía desaprovechar aquélla oportunidad, el día anterior cuando el departamento de sus nuevos vecinos estaba vacío aprovechó para robar un peine, en el que el propietario de ese bien terminó culpando a Laito. Dorothy, ahora que todos estaban borrachos y los consientes se aprovechaban de los ingenuos, se aventuró a entrar a una de las habitaciones, específicamente la que decía _"Shu y Reiji",_ cuando entró, con sus técnicas especiales para abrir puertas sin necesidad de una llave, sonrió al ver cuantas cosas interesantes había por robar, pero sus ojos se fijaron en algo en especial, una colección pequeña de tazas realmente ejemplar y exquisita, bien ordenadas en una vitrina, no lo pudo evitar, tomó una de las tazas que estaba hacia el fondo y la metió en su bolso.

* * *

Estaba molesta, un maldito cliente le había tocado el trasero y para empeorar su jefe no le permitió partirle la cara al degenerado. Camino rápido con una expresión asesina por las calles con iluminación escasa, además estaba el detalle de que mañana sería luna llena, huesos quebrados, hambre infernal y gritos desgarradores, pateo una lata del coraje. Subió impaciente los escalones para llegar a su departamento y ahí lo vio, bajando aburrido, a Laito, ¿acaso no se suponía que los nuevos vecinos tendrían un fiesta sorpresa? Definió que le importaba un comino, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar se lanzo contra Laito, y por suerte, el vampiro no cayo al suelo, ella agarró con fuerza con una de sus manos el cabello de él, mientras la otra recorrió despacio la espalda masculina, le ordenó—No digas nada —Y le planto un beso demasiado desesperado.

El mayor de los trillizos tenía ya tiempo vagueando por el edificio, sus hermanos, ni los Mukami o Yui notaron que él se había separado del grupo al momento de estar subiendo las escaleras. Laito quería ver qué tipo de diversión se encontraba antes de regresar al departamento, aunque si lo pensaba bien, parecía que ya muchos se habían ido a dormir, ya que no había visto ni un alma vagar por los pasillos; aburrido pensó por un instante en ir a buscar una víctima a la ciudad. Por lo que al momento de ser atacado por Viollet, una gran sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. Parecía que por fin había encontrado a alguien con quien entretenerse.

Sin decir nada, el trillizo menor se dejó influenciar por Viollet, la arrinconó contra la pared y siguió el desesperado beso, lleno de lujuria, esto era lo que buscaba Laito.

Gruñó, sujetó los hombros de Laito con fuerza, demasiada, seguro sus uñas podrían traspasar la tela; invirtió las posiciones, nunca le había gustado perder el control, si él quería seguir hasta consumir el acto, tendría que obedecer sus reglas sin rechistar—No te vas a ir, y me importa una mierda si protestas. Vamos a follar y se acabo —comentó con un semblante peligroso. Tomó del cuello de la camisa a Laito y lo arrastró consigo a una velocidad inhumana, abrió con descuido la puerta de su departamento y aventó contra el suelo del recibidor al vampiro, después de cerrar, se posicionó encima del chico, apresó sus muñecas y lo calló con un beso húmedo.

Eso es justo lo que necesitaba.

Someter, antes que ser adiestrada por sus miedos e inseguridades.

Viollet era como una noche calurosa, como un torbellino de desesperación, ansias, secretos; un ambiente demasiado asfixiante, exageradamente abrasador y sin freno. Pero no podría quejarse, no cuando recibía más atenciones de las esperadas, sonrió burlón ante su pequeño desliz, por un instante había olvidado que ella no era una mujer tímida o pudorosa; la licántropo se obsesionó con el cuello limpio de cualquier marca, y en contra de tal sacrilegio succionó, mordió hasta dejar la piel rojiza y a punto de que salieran gotas carmín.

Antes de seguir mancillando la piel contraria, él logró zafarse de su agarre y dejarla de espaldas sobre el suelo, jadeó y gruñó en desacuerdo, hasta que él aventuró una mano debajo de la blusa, desabrochó el sujetador y jugó con los sensibles pezones. Sin miramientos retiró la sobrante ropa interior, aprovechando la sumisión de Viollet, cuyas mejillas estaban sonrojadas y cuya piel tenia una leve capa de sudor. Ella gimió impúdica; su voz subió de nivel ante la invasión descarada y el constante movimiento de largos dedos en su intimidad.

Se removió enojada, ella detestaba sentirse sometida. La situación fue nuevamente invertida, Laito continuó tocando los pechos de Viollet, o cualquier parte que tuviera al alcance y que evitara que perdiera la razón, mientras ella con una sugestiva sonrisa en el rostro, tomó entre sus dedos el miembro despierto, tocó los sitios justos para hacerlo gemir. La licántropo lo castigó evitando que se corriera en varias ocasiones, él debía aprender cual era su lugar en aquel juego.

Sin poder esperar más y después de más besos apasionados, de caricias agresivas y mordidas, llegaron a un punto sin retorno. Viollet no controlo sus sonidos ni mucho menos sus expresiones. Eso era lo que ella anhelaba, disfrutar de la ilusión de una unión más allá de lo físico, el acto que extinguiera todas sus preocupaciones o temores, que la sedujera de tal forma que se perdiera incluso a sí misma.

La satisfacción mortal.

Pero Viollet deseaba más, y se lo hizo saber a Laito, por medio de toques sugerentes. Bueno, tampoco era como si él quisiera negarse a tales suplicas.

Tal parecía que seria una noche muy larga y placentera.

* * *

— ¡Que calor hace! —Exclamó Subaru luego de que todos los invitados se largaran, es que ya todo se había salido de control y por si no fuera poco, ahora Yui tendría que aguantar a los vampiros borrachos—. No lo soporto —En ese momento el Sakamaki menor empezó a desprenderse de su ropa.

— ¡Subaru-kun, detente! —Ella con su débil cuerpo intentó detenerlo, obviamente fue en vano, ya que Subaru se había quitado la camisa.

—Subaru ve a cambiarte a tus aposentos —Le ordenó, con voz nada convincente, Reiji, el cual era sujetado de los hombros por Shu. A decir verdad, ya tenia sueño y se sentía mareado, lo que daría por estar en su cama y dormir a pierna suelta. Ante la batalla por avanzar sin caerse en el intento por parte de Reiji, Shu decidió guiarlo. Los otros estaban tan absortos en los demás borrachos, que no notaron la retirada de ambos hermanos. Al llegar a su habitación, fue complicado librarse de los brazos de Reiji, el vampiro parecía no querer soltarlo, pero haciendo uso de su fuerza de voluntad, Shu consiguió tirar a Reiji sobre su cama, y antes de pedir su premio, el de lentes ya se encontraba roncando. Bufó y mejor decidió que también dormiría, podría darle un beso pero no seria nada divertido sin el rostro espantado y los reclamos del otro.

Estaba satisfecho de haber soportando hasta el final la condenada fiesta, al menos así podría disfrutar de las tonterías que dijeran sus compañeros de casa, como también sus absurdas acciones y quejas de borrachos—Son tan patéticos, ¿verdad Teddy? Cayeron en la trampa de los otros —comentó divertido, con una extensa sonrisa burlona.

—No deberías hablar tanto Kanato-kun, tu compañero de habitación está borracho y tendrás que aguantarlo —Le dijo burlón Kou, recordándole que no se salvaría del todo.

—Hablando de compañeros, ¿dónde está el peor Sakamaki de todos? —preguntó Yuma por su compañero de habitación, Laito—. Ahora que lo pienso, no he escuchado su molesta voz desde que llegamos al edificio —Todos los que escucharon quedaron pensativos—, bueno, mejor para mí, no tendré que soportar un borracho en mi habitación —dijo para después marcharse a dormir.

—Que suertudo —opinó Kou con una sonrisa—. Bueno, cada quien que ayude a su compañero de cuarto a irse a la cama, vamos Subaru-kun —El rubio se acercó al albino, quien solo trato de mantenerse lejos de él.

—No te acerques, el calor me está matando —dijo para luego quitarse el pantalón y quedar en bóxer, provocando que Komori se sonrojara.

—Ven, vamos puedes quitarte lo demás en la habitación —comento en tono de broma Kou, para que Yui se sintiera más avergonzada, sin más empezó a empujar a Subaru hacia la habitación donde cayó rendido sobre la cama.

El de ojeras prominentes pensó en dejar tirado al masoquista, así no tendría que soportarlo y nadie se daría cuenta hasta la mañana siguiente...

— ¿Eh, Teddy? ¿Dices que no debo ser tan malo con esta pobre criatura? Pero...pero...¡Esta bien! —después de su breve discusión más que nada consigo mismo, se llevó arrastrando al inconsciente Azusa.

Después de que la calma se restaurara en el departamento, y que viese como los demás partían con sus compañeros de cuarto; Ruki se giró para ver a un Ayato acostado en todo sus esplendor sobre el sillón, haciendo posiciones extrañas al no caber en su cama improvisada—Será mejor que me lo lleve. Ganado, tú también deberías irte a dormir —Le sugirió a Yui, la cual aun estaba desconcertada por las nuevas facetas descubiertas de los vampiros. Ruki cargó al pelirrojo estilo nupcial y fue hacia la recamara sin prisas, no todos los días podías jactarte de tener entre tus brazos a un Ayato pacifico y cariñoso. Una vez dentro de la habitación, el mayor de los Mukami dejó al Sakamaki sobre la cama e incluso tuvo la amabilidad de cubrirlo con las sabanas. Cuando Ruki estaba por irse hacia su cama fue detenido por el pelirrojo. Ayato lo había tomado de la manga de la camisa, éste giró a verlo, tenía su cara aun sonrojada y con los ojos entreabiertos.

—No te vayas, te ordeno que duermas junto a Ore-sama —Era un hecho, Ayato borracho era la persona más dependiente del cariño del mundo aunque aún siguiera siendo un mandón.

—Eres un gran caso —murmuro para sí mismo Ruki, dudoso sobre si aceptar la invitación, que estaba seguro de que a la mañana siguiente Ayato terminaría por patearlo o peor, gritarle durante un buen rato. Oh, pero bueno, al menos los puntos a favor serian más. Sin más, decidió acostarse junto al pelirrojo.

Y así la única mortal del departamento quedó sola, fijándose que los muebles estaban algo desacomodados, aceptó que la fiesta se salió de control, pero fue divertido ver aquéllas facetas de los vampiros, como estaba muy cansada decidió irse a dormir, aunque sabía que Reiji a la mañana siguiente los regañaría a todos por estar el departamento hecho un desastre. Al irse a su habitación no pudo evitar pensar en Laito, o más bien, preocuparse por él. Sabía que en el edificio había gente algo extraña y el hecho de que el trillizo mayor desapareciera la hacía sentir nerviosa. Suspiró e intentó mantener su mente positiva, Laito estaba bien. Mucho mejor de lo que ella misma pensaba.

.

Al finalizar el ejercicio satisfactorio, Laito dejó a una dormida Viollet sola. Se vistió sin prisas y dejó el departamento de la licántropo para ir al propio. Antes de salir de la habitación de la chica se permitió ver la hora, eran las 3:00am para ser exactos, era tarde, sin embargo aquello no le generó ninguna sensación. Subió las escaleras mientras portaba una expresión alegre, hacía tiempo que no se divertía tanto, que Yui era linda sí, pero muy mojigata. Al llegar a su piso percibió como la temperatura descendió de jalón, claro que siendo vampiro continuó sin sentir tan fuerte el frío, el detalle radicaba en que el suceso fue demasiado peculiar; lo segundo que consiguió ponerlo en alerta fue el sonido de cadenas arrastrándose, como si poco a poco se acercaran a la séptima planta. Giro al notar otra presencia más, una que desprendía un olor nauseabundo.

Frente a Laito estaba un hombre con traje de payaso.

Con una extravagante peluca roja y rizada, cuya vestimenta estaba llena de color, y que no seria inquietante si no estuviera manchada de sangre; el humano tampoco parecería sacado de un manicomio si no fuera por su mirar fijo y agresivo, por su maquillaje blanco y negro, generando un gran contraste entre el rostro y su demás cuerpo. Sin ignorar también que parecía tener apresado con firmeza cabellos marrones, no, no solos, sino siendo acompañados por el cuerpo inerte y cubierto de liquido carmín de un hombre adulto y joven. El payaso con la mano libre sujetaba un hacha que parecía arrastrar desde pisos anteriores, al igual que el cadáver, no por nada había dejado un rastro rojo tras de él.

" _¿Qué?"_ Fue lo único que alcanzó a pensar Laito.

—Es solo cuestión de tiempo, es solo cuestión de tiempo, es solo cuestión de tiempo…

Murmuró el payaso, mientras soltó un risa baja y deformada, al mismo tiempo que avanzaba hacia el vampiro.

Y Laito solo se quedó paralizado. Cuando creyó que estaba a punto de ser atacado, el hombre desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

El acontecimiento había sido muy fuera de lo cotidiano, así que sin querer demostrar su aparente miedo y porque no se veía caminando con sus piernas agarrotadas, se teletransportó a su habitación.

Mañana ya vería qué creer.

* * *

 **Notas de las autoras.**

 **DaeikoSou.** ¡Saludos! Espero no haya molestia por la inesperada tardanza, tanto Raven como yo hemos tenido nuestras pequeñas o más bien grandes ocupaciones, este capítulo me hizo reír bastante, debo decir que amo cada OC que hemos creado, los cuales esperemos conozcan mucho más a fondo en éste capítulo (Aunque no han salido todos) sin más que decir nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!

 **RavenWhite97.** Una disculpa por la tardanza, ojalá hayan disfrutado el capítulo, y la confusión con los OC sea menor. En esta nueva parte se ha visto que el edificio tiene más que vampiros, licántropos y demonios. Jo, en donde han ido a parar los Sakamaki, Mukami e Yui. Por cierto, si alguien lo ha notado, se ha informado de la clase de demonio que es Elle, y su hermano Luka comparte esa misma naturaleza. Sin querer revolver, Elle es un súcubo y Luka un íncubo. El íncubo y el súcubo, son demonios que se alimentan de la energía sexual de los humanos, así que ya se imaginaran lo que les depara a otros personajes, Elle y Luka tienen que alimentarse :p

A partir de aquí se hará una pequeña sección, donde por capítulo se pondrán características de un OC en especial. De paso, puede servirles para que los tengan mejor identificados.

En esta ocasión será **Wallace Lowell**.

Wallace nació el 14 de Febrero [Irónico, dado que su personalidad nada que ver con un día tan _bonito_ y de alegría, y esta de más mencionar que él detesta cumplir el día de San Valentín]. Es humano, tiene 21 años, su madre es americana y su padre es japonés, ambos están separados, Wallace termino con su madre y por ello tiene su apellido. Estudia la carrera de psicología. Le gustan los hombres. Y curiosamente, es bueno cocinando; mide 1.59m, sí, es un enano. Sus ojos son café claro y su cabello es negro, lacio y lo tiene hasta un poco más abajo del cuello, en otras palabras se podría decir que su cabello lo tiene corto, pero eso si, tiene un largo flequillo que suele acomodarlo del lado derecho. También tiene ojeras más grandes que las de Kanato; Wallace suele usar suéter y camisas holgadas. El pequeño Wallace también le tiene miedo a las cucarachas. No cree en Dios, y se puede decir que siente cierta atracción por Kou. Es ordenado y puede ver espíritus desde pequeño. **Curiosidad:** ¿Sabias que Wallace es virgen?

Sin más que mencionar, **¡Gracias por comentar, los follows y favoritos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers pertenece únicamente a Rejet.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC [Fuera de personaje], OC [¡Muchos!], Shonen-ai [Hombre X Hombre], shoujo-ai [Mujer X Mujer] e incesto.

 **Autoras:** DaeikoSou y RavenWhite97.

 **EDIT.** 26/Agosto/2016. Para corregir errores ortográficos como de redacción.

* * *

 **El edificio 777**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Era una mañana esplendorosa, los rayos del sol iluminaban las calles en donde personas comunes caminaban, unos más apresurados que otros para ir a sus respectivos trabajos u obligaciones matutinas, los pájaros cantaban a todo dar, uno en especial mientras volaba terminó parado en la ventana del edificio 777, justamente en el departamento de los vampiros y la humana Komori Yui, siendo específicos, en la habitación de Ayato Sakamaki y Ruki Mukami. Su canto empezó a oírse dentro de la habitación, ante esto cierto pelirrojo empezó a poner mala cara, justamente el día de hoy tenía el sueño demasiado ligero, el simple cantar de un ave lo molestaba, más que todo por el malestar que sentía en la cabeza.

Sin poder recordar nada, Ayato abrió sus ojos, sólo para encontrarse con un Ruki dormido… muy cerca de él, tanto que podía sentir la respiración del contrario.

— ¡¿Qué significa esto?! —gritó echándose para atrás; obviando que la cama seguía siendo igual de pequeña, logrando únicamente caerse de ella, y de paso quedando en una posición no muy digna.

Durante la noche hubo varias ocasiones en las que abrió los ojos, aun se sentía incómodo con la cercanía del pelirrojo, miro desorientado el techo para después reflexionar sobre sin sentidos, aquellos que comenzaron a asecharlo desde que se mudaron, y él que pensó que se habría librado de ellos con la distancia que tomó hacia los Sakamaki; minutos más tarde presto más atención de la que debería al rostro de Ayato, notó la respiración acompasada y la expresión apacible que portaba, y sin darle tiempo el más joven de los trillizos le dio la espalda, Ruki como capricho y una especie de venganza, lo atrajo más consigo en un fuerte agarre, porque todo era culpa de Ayato y por ello merecía un castigo. Más adelante en la madrugada, el Mukami decidió darle la vuelta al Sakamaki, tenerlo de frente y acomodado sobre su pecho.

Pudo haber continuado durmiendo plácidamente si no fuera por el reclamo, grito más bien, de Ayato. Se levantó con pereza, daba la apariencia de ser igual de estirado que Reiji, pero no, Ruki solía batallar para levantarse en las mañanas, se comportaba como cualquier adolescente hasta que dejaba atrás por completo el mundo de los sueños, y si alguien osaba interrumpir antes su descanso, solía despertar con un pésimo humor.

Y desgraciadamente, Ayato lo había hecho.

— ¿Qué no ves? Es obvio lo que ocurrió —contestó con acidez. Se sentó a la orilla de la cama y quito las sabanas de encima suyo, revelando que no portaba más que un bóxer; si fuera más Yuma y tuviera a la mano cigarros, hubiera comenzado a fumar, como el típico personaje delincuente y temperamental.

— ¡Lo único que pasó es que entraste en MI cama cuando tienes la tuya propia! —Le recalcó enojado, sin darse cuenta que Ruki tuvo un mal despertar, y por lo tanto, estaba muy a la defensiva e irritable. Era típico del pelirrojo colocar primero sus prioridades y quejas antes que las de los demás.

El mayor de todos los Mukami frunció el ceño, soltó una risilla siniestra y hostil. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tenía ya al pelirrojo contra la pared más cercana—Oh, ¿lo olvidaste? ¿cómo me pediste que durmiera contigo? —dijo malicioso, burlón y al mismo tiempo con un brillo terriblemente serio en los ojos. Estaba presionando a Ayato, más en ese momento poco le importaba.

Se sentía vulnerable ante la cercanía de Ruki, ¿cómo osaba hablarle de esa manera y acorralarlo contra la pared? Todo había sido tan rápido que apenas y logro reaccionar, los nervios llegaron a él pero no lo admitiría, Ayato Sakamaki jamás lo admitiría. Sin apartar su mirada de la de Ruki intentó mostrar que no le ganaría, no lograría hacerlo ver débil ante él— ¡Yo nunca pediría semejante cosa! ¿cómo me ves capaz de…? —Se sonrojó al empezar a recordar pedazos de escenas de la noche anterior, en completo control del alcohol. Y era por esa razón que le dolía tanto la cabeza, también por eso mismo había dormido con Ruki, por su extremo anhelo de recibir cariño (el cual no obtuvo de niño), y su borrachera lo hizo admitirlo, incluso incentivarlo para conseguirlo.

El gesto de Ruki se suavizo, pero solo un poco, cuando vio la posición incomoda y complicada a la que mando al otro; tomo distancia de Ayato. Estar tanto tiempo con Yui le había afectado, ahora parecía tener sentimientos humanos—No le des más vueltas innecesarias —Le dijo claro, antes de abandonar el cuarto para ir a ducharse. Si sus emociones revueltas y molestas no lo mataban, el que lo lograría seria Ayato con sus expresiones vulnerables.

Ayato se quedó allí en el mismo lugar aun con las mejillas sonrojadas, frunció el ceño y chasqueó la lengua, había querido aportar algo más a la conversación, quería detener a Ruki antes de que saliera de la habitación, pero no logró hacerlo. Porque había mostrado lo que no quería, debilidad.

Y eso lo hacía sentir enojado.

Acostado sobre la cama se encontraba Laito ya despierto, realmente no había podido dormir nada. Por lo que tuvo la oportunidad de escuchar los gritos de Ayato en su maravilloso despertar con Ruki, si no estuviera tan sumergido en sus pensamientos le hubiera causado mucha gracia la situación. Pero después de lo que vio en la madrugada, aquella escena igual a las que había en las películas de horror, no pudo descansar a gusto, simplemente no podía salir de su mente el dichoso recuerdo. Mientras tanto el más alto de los Mukami roncaba sumergido en un profundo sueño, a Laito no le molestaba, más bien pensaba la suerte que él otro tenía de poder dormir. Suspiró mientras seguía pensando, el edificio donde vivían tenía más curiosidades de las que él mismo pensaba.

—Así que has regresado —La voz de Yuma lo trajo de vuelta, se giró a verlo ya sentado sobre el colchón—. Te perdiste la fiesta que hicieron ayer los vecinos para nosotros —mencionó con voz calmada por el recién despertar.

—Nfufu, pude fijarme que la pasaron muy bien, el apartamento está hecho un desastre —dijo burlón, no quería mostrar sus preocupaciones ante nadie.

—Muchos bebieron de más; y dime, ¿dónde estabas a noche? No nos conocemos pero parece que has estado muy pensativo y no has pegado el ojo para nada —El trillizo mayor maldijo para sus adentros borrando la sonrisa de su rostro, ¿cómo podía una persona que nunca antes convivió con él notar la diferencia?

—Eres más curioso de lo que imagine —Le comento nuevamente sonriendo—. Digamos que yo me divertía en otro lugar —Le respondió dejándolo en misterio, por el momento no comentaría lo que presenció en la madrugada. Yuma no le había creído del todo, pero como su problema no le concernía decidió dejar que hiciera lo que quisiera.

Levantarse fue toda una odisea, ¿pero cómo no lo seria? Después de que la fiesta terminara a horas tan altas de la noche. Soltó momentáneamente a Teddy, puso las manos en su rostro, estaba cansado y molesto, pensar que el día anterior estuvo rodeado de un montón de personas descaradas y en un ambiente de tal libertinaje, con cuerpos demasiado pegados (algunos) a otros. Ah, recordó también el acoso que sufrió por aquella mocosa despreciable y pervertida, pensar que estuvo a punto de beber y caer en una trampa mortal, solo incremento su rabia. Se levantó, por poco sus piernas estuvieron a punto de no sostenerlo, realmente aún tenía un montón de sueño, busco en el ropero algo de ropa y ante el ruido que estaba generando, Azusa despertó.

Lo que le faltaba a Kanato.

Él, por desgracia, tenía que compartir habitación con Mukami Azusa. Todavía sus memorias continuaban frescas, Kanato jamás pensó que tratar con un Azusa borracho fuera tan fastidioso. El pobre chiquillo apenas y pudo estar de pie, murmuró un montón de incoherencias, algunas sobre su muñeca (Yui), otras sobre un tal Damián y pocas, muy curiosas, sobre un presunto Yuma; sin querer más contratiempos, más que nada porque moría de sueño, él simplemente al llegar al cuarto lo tiro al piso. Más tarde en la noche, tuvo remordimientos, y por fin se dignó a poner sobre la cama correspondiente al Mukami.

—Eh...¿Qué hora es? ¿por qué me duele tanto...la cabeza?...Ah...

El vampiro de usual personalidad tranquila y silenciosa, se hizo ovillo en su cama, se tapó por completo y se sumergió de nuevo en sueños.

A Kanato por supuesto que no le agrado que el muy jodido pudiera descansar mejor y por más tiempo que él. Así que sin más, lo arrastro fuera, Azusa fue manejado como una muñeca de trapo, hasta que ambos llegaron al pasillo que daba al cuarto de baño.

— ¿Por qué...lo hiciste? Ah...suéltame...mi cabeza...

Se quejó Azusa, sin nada que lo sostuviera, quedo recostado sobre el piso, cerró sus ojos e ignoro cualquier cosa. Él solo deseaba dormir más.

Kanato no fue afectado, ni tuvo ningún malestar, ni siquiera Teddy le dijo que había sido malvado. Intento entrar al baño, necesitaba ducharse, no quería seguir teniendo sobre él, los aromas de todos esos seres impuros. Sin embargo la puerta estaba cerrada— ¿Quién está dentro?

Escucho una contestación ruda por parte de Ruki, lo que solo avivo la furia de Kanato.

— ¡¿Pero quién te crees que eres para hablarme así?! ¡Más te vale salir de una maldita vez, Mukami idiota! ¡Sal del baño!

Por su parte, Ruki solo ignoro los gritos chillones de Kanato.

Los gritos de Kanato podían oírse por todo el departamento, lo que no era nada bueno para Subaru, el cual odiaba que lo despertaran, mucho más ahora cuando tenia un malestar por la borrachera de anoche.

—Mis queridas fans no griten, hay Kou para todas —Escuchó decir al rubio con el que desgraciadamente compartía habitación. Ya tenía un trauma con los homosexuales y precisamente tenía que tocarle con el chico más _gay_ de los Mukami. El alboroto aumento al igual que el mal humor de Subaru; suficiente, gruño y se levantó de su cama para salir a darle su merecido a Kanato, no le importaba lo que pasará después.

— ¡Pero qué te pasa maldito crío, me has desperta…! —En ese mismo momento por la ira que cargaba no se había dado cuenta que Azusa estaba tirado en el piso, y así fue como Subaru se tropezó con él y cayo al suelo.

— ¡Tú también Subaru! ¡no te permitiré...! —Kanato se quedó quieto por un instante, hasta que claro, comprendió la situación para después comenzar a reírse de forma escandalosa—. ¡Qué tan torpe puede ser Subaru! —Y siguió riéndose, hasta que le dolió el estómago por tanta carcajada.

— ¡Maldito! —exclamó Subaru mientras golpeaba con el puño el piso en el que se había caído.

— ¿P-pero qué sucede? —dijo Yui, quien ya no podía aguantar los nervios que tenía en la habitación de tantos gritos que se habían formado afuera.

Sorprendentemente, el primero de todos en despertar fue Sakamaki Shu. A diferencia de la mayoría, el rubio se sentía por completo relajado, como si la fiesta hubiera sido un factor importante para llenarlo de vitalidad, aunque no la necesaria para ser productivo al día siguiente. Y como en aquel momento todos los demás dormían, Shu pensó en ducharse de una buena vez, dado que se imaginaba como se pondría la cosa cuando el departamento estuviera más activo. Después, escuchando música, observo fijamente a Reiji, preguntándose si su hermano tendría un sueño ligero o pesado, ganas de comprobarlo no le faltaban, pero la pereza y fastidio por las consecuencias le quitaban brillo al plan. Por lo que al final, se conformó con ver a Reiji descansar, con su rostro sin su habitual ceño fruncido y mueca desdeñosa, sería algo bueno si Reiji dejara de enojarse por cada pequeño detalle. ¿Se valía soñar no?

Todos los ruidos estropearon el hermoso sueño que hasta ese momento tenía Sakamaki Reiji, uno donde ahogaba con una almohada a Shu. Se levantó desorientado, parpadeo varias veces y con movimientos torpes tomó sus lentes. Claro que para entonces, el rubio se había ido a acostar a su propia cama, sabía que Reiji pegaría el grito al cielo de verlo tan cerca de él.

Todo su cuerpo tenía los aromas de otras personas, y por supuesto de alcohol. En serio, él había pensado en levantarse calmado para ir a bañarse, pero no, toda esa bola de idiotas tenían que joderlo todo, como era habitual. Con un humor de perros salió al pasillo, Reiji se veía más aterrador que nunca.

— ¡Cállense! ¡¿qué creen que hacen manada de estúpidos?! ¡dejen de armar tanto puto escándalo!

La situación era grave, puesto que JÁMAS Reiji usaba malas palabras. En ese momento todos se quedaron en silencio, con miedo de la reacción de Reiji, Laito y Yuma salieron de la habitación ya que habían oído todo el escándalo; Kou, quien tenia un sueño muy pesado, termino por despertarse al escuchar la gran palabrota de Reiji. Ayato salió de la habitación aún con su cara malhumorada por lo antes ocurrido con el Mukami mayor, justo en ese momento salió Ruki con una toalla alrededor de su cintura, mientras con otra más pequeña secaba su cabello, viendo a todos afuera.

—Oh, se han callado. Vaya sorpresa —comentó con una sonrisa tenebrosa—. Más les vale esperar como gente civilizada su turno, cuando hayan terminado todos, los quiero ver en la sala, ¿entendieron? —Les ordeno, con una expresión falsa de amabilidad y tono gélido, igual que el propio Karl Heinz, para después ante las miradas incrédulas, quitar del camino a Ruki para acaparar el baño.

Cuando todos se terminaron de duchar, como bien ordeno Reiji, se reunieron en la sala, el segundo Sakamaki les había ordenado a todos que limpiaran el desastre que se había formado en todo el departamento. Todos, al ver con mayor atención cómo quedo el departamento, al instante se arrepintieron de haber aceptado esa fiesta de bienvenida. Yui sin quejas empezó a limpiar, se asqueó al ver que alguien había vomitado en el piso, agradecía que al menos no fue en el sofá o en alguna alfombra. Mientras limpiaba notó que Laito estaba pasando por su lado, ella empezó a prepararse para cualquier comentario humillante que él le hiciera.

Algo que nunca llegó a suceder.

Laito pasó sin siquiera ver a la rubia, algo que la inquieto, no le molestaba no ser captada por él, solamente se sentía preocupada porque esa no era la forma de ser de Laito. Se veía alejado de todos.

—Laito-kun —Lo llamó, provocando que éste se girara a verla con sorpresa, ya que estaba muy sumergido en sus pensamientos—. ¿Sucede algo? —Le preguntó con tono preocupado.

— ¿Oh, bitch-chan está preocupada porque no le he hecho algún halago el día de hoy? Nfufu —Como siempre, él intentaría no mostrar sus problemas.

—Estás actuando de manera muy extraña, te ves muy lejano… —Se armó de valor para decirle, algo que produjo que Laito no supiera como responder.

—Creo que alguien no recibió una buena cogida anoche —mencionó Kou divertido, después de haber escuchado la gran parte de la conversación de ellos.

— ¿E-eh? —Yui se sonrojó ante tales palabras vergonzosas.

—M Neko-chan cuando un hombre no tiene buen sexo pasa el siguiente día muy extraño ¿no lo sabías? —Le dijo de manera burlona.

—N-no… entonces lo siento… pensé que ocurría algo más… ¡Lo siento! —La pequeña e inocente humana salió corriendo avergonzada.

—Estoy seguro que te escabulliste por una mujer, pero sé que no es eso del porque estás así —Le mencionó Kou en un susurro—. Me debes una y espero pronto saber el por qué te comportas así.

—Tal parece que es así —dijo Laito con una sonrisa, el rubio sólo lo había ayudado por mera diversión y para saber más adelante sobre su pequeño secreto.

Después de una agotadora limpieza, que el departamento en la mañana era un completo chiquero, Yui decidió bajar al primer piso para relajarse, estar siempre con los vampiros más las discusiones que estos tenían entre sí podía cansar a uno, tanto físicamente como mental. Bajo sin prisas las escaleras, como aún era temprano no había muchas personas en el edificio, por lo tanto, el lugar se notaba más calmado de lo habitual. Cuando estuvo casi por terminar, escucho una hermosa melodía, las preocupaciones de Yui pronto se fueron, y ella se concentró en seguir escuchando lo que parecía ser un piano. Fue curiosa a la sala, ¿quién de todos sus vecinos sabia tocar tal instrumento? Observo hacia todos lados al entrar, justo en ese preciso momento la melodía dejo de sonar. Yui trago saliva nerviosa, ya que no había nadie en la sala de estar, y era casi imposible que el responsable de tal agradable canción se hubiera ido sin que ella lo viera.

Por si no fuera poco, al voltear, a punto de salir de la pequeña sala, ya que estaba incomoda en la habitación por no encontrar a nadie, su vista cayó en un lobo. ¿Qué rayos hacia un lobo ahí? Se quedó quieta, y quiso pensar que tal vez era uno de esos perros que tenían rasgos de aquel animal, y no que fuera uno autentico.

Sin embargo, antes de que ella le diera más vuelta a la situación y hechos inexplicables, éste se fue. Y solo en aquel momento, Yui soltó todo el aire retenido.

Se le habían quitado las ganas de estar fuera de su departamento.

Después de una mañana laboriosa, recoger la basura restante de la fiesta llevo más tiempo de lo que esperaban, y una tarde de las más pura vagancia, después de limpiar (realmente no tenían nada más productivo que hacer), llegó la noche y con ello, la ida inevitable al instituto.

A la mayoría le daba igual ir, otros tantos solo lo veían como una molestia. Yui por su parte lo veía como una buena distracción, una lástima que no tuviera amigos, realmente no entendía por qué las chicas la detestaban y los hombres parecían tenerle miedo. Justo al final de las escaleras, lo que ella creyó olvidado regresó. Los vampiros volvieron a molestarla, tal vez eso significaba que tenían hambre de nuevo, al menos en lo que respecta a la sangre de Komori. Ella se removió, no le agradaba que la tocaran con tanta confianza y mucho menos discutieran por ella, por ver quién sería el primero en probarla.

Cuando todo parecía empeorar, una botella de agua golpeo la mano de Kanato, quien en aquel momento estaba a punto de morderla. Yui identifico a la responsable como una mujer de apenas veinte años, ella portaba ropa reveladora más no vulgar, también tenía cierta aura distante, era alta y con un chillante cabello turquesa. Los vampiros se alertaron, más Kanato porque el golpe fue más poderoso de lo que debería ser capaz de lanzar un humano corriente.

—Oh, lo lamento, se me ha resbalado —comentó la desconocida, con una clara voz cínica. Le sonrío descarada a Kanato, ella parecía gustosa de haberle dado su merecido al más gritón de todos.

—Esa humana, es realmente grosera ¿verdad Teddy? —dijo Kanato con un tono resentido y viendo de forma fiera a la mujer. Pero ella no se asusto, ni siquiera cuando tenia once pares de ojos fijos sobre su persona.

—Es más grosero agredir a una señorita —dijo como quien no quiere hablar, pero su gesto divertido y cortante al mismo tiempo la delataba. Una 'humana' se estaba burlando de ellos, y eso no lo soportaría Kanato—. Pero es más lamentable ver que tampoco haya tanta resistencia...Las mujeres de hoy en día son tan estúpidas y dependientes.

Yui sintió directo la agresión, no le gusto esa mirada. La desconocida la veía de una forma más intimidante que la de los propios vampiros, o la misma Viollet. Antes de que se comenzara una discusión, Reiji se alzó imponente.

—Es tarde, apresúrense.

Y obedecieron, el encuentro fue desagradable más no querían darle importancia a una simple mortal, además aún estaban miedosos de Reiji. Tanto los vampiros como la humana, fueron directo a la limusina.

La mujer se quedó dentro y con una mueca de absoluto desprecio.

Las cosas no podrían continuar igual, y ella se encargaría gustosa de eso.

.

La noche estaba por caer, cuando los vampiros y la humana estaban por irse, los peculiares vecinos tenían otra actividad ya planeada desde antes.

—Casi es hora —mencionó Alissa mientras caminaba con su hermana.

—Deben estar esperándonos —continuó Alice. Ambas gemelas caminaron hasta una puerta que estaba cerrada con un candado _«especial»,_ el metal tenia varias figuras adornándolo y cierta energía parecía emanar de éste; Alissa usó su magia para abrirlo y así, ambas poder entrar, con la misma acción cerró la puerta, empezaron a bajar las escaleras que daban hacia el sótano, cuando se detuvieron ahí mismo estaban Dorothy y Viollet.

— ¿Están listas? —preguntó Dorothy a las gemelas, las cuales se limitaron a asentir. Viollet se adentró a una habitación en lo profundo de la planta inferior del edificio y empezó a colocarse cadenas por todos lados, mientras las tres brujas empezaron a prepararse y a tomar sus manos para canalizar su poder, la luna llena ya se acercaba, no podían perder más tiempo.

Cuando la luna llena se alzó orgullosa Viollet empezó a sentir aquél dolor perturbador, empezó a gritar y a retorcerse en el suelo, mientras las brujas susurraban un hechizo para lograr que esa puerta no se abriera, porque si Viollet salía, todo se saldría de control.

.

Ella creyó ilusamente que tendría otra noche normal, sin mordidas ni manoseos, pero erró. Al momento de bajar de la limusina sintió sobre sí las miradas fijas de todos ellos, la tensión, apuro el paso lo más sutil que pudo, no quería alertarlos sobre que conocía sus intenciones. Yui podría permitirse rendirse si no fuera por el detalle de que no era solo un vampiro, eran diez, diez hombres que seguramente (la mayoría) pelearía por ser el primero en probarla después de tanto tiempo. Su corazón golpeaba furioso, su garganta se sentía seca y sus manos agarraban con fuerza el maletín. Al lado escucho un consuelo por parte de Azusa, diciéndole que no se preocupara, ella no podía fiarse de él, puesto que Azusa era bien conocido por tener preferencias hacia el dolor. Subaru estaba en su izquierda, era una forma de ayudarla en caso de ser necesario, más Yui se pregunto si la ayudaría realmente o después la llevaría a algún sitio apartado para tomar su sangre.

—Ya casi llegamos bitch-chan —escuchó detrás suyo, recibiendo de paso un leve empujo por parte de Laito, uno que casi logró hacerle tropezar.

Después de unos cortos diez minutos, por fin llegaron a su piso y el caos se desato.

Comenzó una discusión acalorada entre Kanato, Ayato, Subaru e Yuma, los trillizos peleaban sobre quién la mordería primero y alegando, cada uno, que deberían ser los primeros, el albino intentaba argumentar a favor de Yui, pero solo terminaba gritando y amenazándolos de muerte si era que se atrevían a lastimarla, por su parte, Yuma parecía querer calmarlos, al menos antes de que decidiera darles una paliza él mismo por alborotadores. A lo lejos vio como Reiji parecía que intervendría en cualquier momento para callarlos de una vez, Shu estaba sentado y tenia los ojos cerrados, Yui se cuestiono cómo era posible que él pudiera dormir con tal escándalo; Azusa como siempre charlaba con sus cicatrices, perdido en sí mismo.

Todo empeoró cuando sintió una mano en su cintura, era Laito; acercándose también a ella, cada vez más, estaba Kou.

Yui trago saliva, ¿cómo pudo bajar la guardia en una situación así?

Forcejeo una y otra vez, pero no podía librarse, no cuando era contra dos vampiros; ellos solo se reían maliciosos, alteraban sus nervios por completo. Los otros estaban tan concentrados en la discusión que no habían notado que ella era atacada. Fue entonces, que a lo lejos escucho una voz femenina hablando, como si estuviera quejándose, pero los vampiros seguían enfrascados en sus propios inconvenientes, por lo que la voz se callo por unos segundos, y después surgió de nuevo con unos gritos, tan potentes que consiguieron que todos detuvieran lo que estaban haciendo.

Frente a ellos estaba la mujer de la mañana.

Mirándolos con repulsión, Yui jamás creyó posible que alguien pudiera ver de una forma tan horrible, tan intimidante. Se le veía cansada, más frágil y contradictoriamente, más aterradora.

— ¡Malditos cerdos! ¿cómo se atreven a utilizar a una mujer para su propia satisfacción? ¡debería cortarles el maldito pito para que pierdan su jodido aire de presunción! —bramo enloquecida. Los vampiros estaban aun desconcertados, nunca antes les había tocado estar enfrente de una mujer tan desequilibrada—. ¡Y tú, maldita mocosa! ¿qué haces? ¡te dejas aplastar! ¿acaso no tienes orgullo? ¡Las odio! ¡a las mujeres débiles como tú! Simplemente deberían morir, pudrirse, yo...yo debo cortarte, de tajo la cabeza, sí, sí, ¡si! Tu cabeza se vera bien arriba de mi mesa —dijo mientras sonreía de forma demente, su sonrisa extendiéndose de oreja a oreja.

—Disculpe señorita, pero agradecería que se fuera y nos dejara arreglar, por sí solos, nuestros problemas —comenzó Reiji, aunque su semblante se veía sumamente irritado, como si estuviera conteniéndose para no matar a la mujer.

Ante las amenazas, Subaru se puso al lado de Yui, más bien, la mayoría estaba atento a los movimientos de la otra, no dejarían que alguien más dañara a su presa.

— ¿Lo ves? ¡eres un jodido arrogante! ¡todos ustedes lo son! ¡despreciables cerdos!

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, porque de un momento a otro la impecable mujer paso de portar un vestido blanco y limpio, a estar bañada en sangre y con un gran agujero en el pecho, en el lugar donde se suponía tenia que estar un corazón.

— ¡Malditos! ¡Los matare, pero antes romperé a la jodida zorra! ¡La destrozare! ¡Los masacrare!

Una fuerza invisible empujo a los vampiros hacia los lados, varios terminaron por caer al suelo, otros tantos se tambalearon, y Komori, ella quedo desprotegida. La rubia temblaba, incluso manteniendo distancia con la otra, podía ver muy bien las cortadas en la piel y el asqueroso agujero, del cual se desprendían más trozos de carne. ¿Pero cómo rayos era posible? ¿qué estaba ocurriendo? No pudo continuar porque pronto unos dedos se cerraron con potencia en su cuello. Ella la estaba estrangulando, los pies de Yui dejaron de tocar el piso, su rostro comenzaba a adquirir un color preocupante, sus ojos estaban desorbitados, viendo el rostro enfurecido de la mujer, sintiendo el olor a podrido, a muerto, viendo la mirada rojiza y llena de ansias por matar.

— ¡Te matare sucia PUTA! ¡Zorra! ¡Muere, muere, muere!

A punto de perder la consciencia y la esperanza, se vio liberada. La mujer había sido empujada por un Subaru alterado. Yui cayo al suelo de rodillas mientras luchaba por conseguir aire y tocaba temblorosa su cuello…había estado a punto de morir.

Pero nada había finalizado. La lunática no se tomó muy bien el golpe del albino. Desde el suelo los vio con odio y después chillo, grito tan fuerte como para romper las ventanas de todo el piso, el sonido por poco reventaba los tímpanos de los vampiros. Yui solo tembló más, porque ese grito había sonado todo menos humano.

Y sin dejar que asimilaran mejor la situación, ella había desaparecido.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Subaru en tono muy preocupado, era obvio que Yui no estaba bien, respiraba con dificultad pero al menos se encontraba viva. Después de verificar que la única humana se recuperara del ataque, la mayoría empezó a discutir sobre lo que había ocurrido.

— ¡¿Qué diablos ha sido eso?! —exclamó Ayato sin encontrar explicación a lo que había sucedido.

—No lo sé, pero tiene pinta de ser una de las típicas bromas de bienvenida, lo creí por completo —respondió Yuma más calmado y encontrando una razón más lógica para lo que acababa de suceder—. Estuvo muy bien elaborada.

— ¡¿Estás loco?! ¿No viste cómo ésa tipa desapareció? ¿acaso era un vampiro? —cuestionó Ayato con los nervios de punta.

—Si fuese así su olor hubiese sido reconocido por nosotros, pero ella no tenía ninguno—mencionó Kou intentando encontrar un porqué más razonable.

Cuando más dialogaban se daban cuenta que nunca sabrían lo que pasó, lo mejor sería ir con Misaki, preguntarle qué escondía ese edificio, quién era esa mujer y reclamar el alboroto que provocó en el departamento. Por esa razón decidieron bajar con la casera a pedir explicaciones, entre ellos bajaron Reiji quien en definitiva no podía dejar que tales inconvenientes siguieran pasando, Yui no quería quedarse más en el departamento y quería saber inmediatamente que era lo que ocurría (más el hecho de que no se veía capaz de estar quieta sin pensar el qué hubiera pasado de Subaru no haberla rescatado); Ayato, Subaru, Yuma y Ruki se unieron para ir con ellos y Laito pensó que esa mujer tenía algo que ver con el payaso que vio la noche anterior, era algo que debía averiguar así que los acompañó.

Mientras iban bajando observaron a una mujer rubia de ojos verdes, quien les sonrió amablemente siendo saludada como correspondía, al momento de pasar Laito, quien era el último, iba a decirle algún comentario típico de él, pero no pudo porque aquélla mujer había cambiado por completo, mostrando una cicatriz horrible en su cara y teniendo sangre encima, aun sonriendo.

Esa mujer formaba parte de ésa secta satánica, nombrada así en la mente de Laito. No dijo nada, sólo se fue rápidamente de allí con una expresión asustada.

Bajaron intranquilos con un sin fin de dudas las escaleras. Primero fueron directo al departamento de Misaki, pero nadie respondió, Reiji intento tocar más veces, el resultado continuo siendo el mismo. Antes de que sus hermanos y compañía armaran más pleito, los calló; el segundo mayor de los Sakamaki sugirió que fueran a buscarla a otras partes, desesperados y sin nada mejor que escoger, aceptaron. Rebuscaron por todo el primer piso, excepto donde se suponía estaba el sótano, era el único lugar que quedaba para buscar, así que, armándose de valor, y porque tenían que saber qué rayos ocurría en aquel edificio, caminaron presurosos hacia este. Y la encontraron subiendo las escaleras, Misaki los vio con sorpresa y pareció palidecer, todo hubiera estado normal sino fuera por los gritos inhumanos que salían del sótano.

— ¿Esa es…Viollet?

* * *

 **Notas de las autoras.**

 **DaeikoSou.** Saludos, espero les haya gustado este capítulo, como verán hay muchos secretos en éste departamento, las cosas se están poniendo más serias jeje, gracias por leer, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!

 **RavenWhite97.** Disculpen la tardanza, ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo, y bueno, las cosas se vieron complicadas en éste, y se pondrán más difíciles en el siguiente :3

En esta ocasión, el personaje del cual se hablara será **Alice**.

Alice Robin, nació el 24 de mayo, es bruja, tiene 18 años, fue criada en un orfanato, se desconoce su padre y su madre nunca la conoció, pero donde la cuidaron afirman que se llamaba Rose Robin. Trabaja en un bar del centro de la Ciudad, es bisexual, mide 1.60. Sus ojos son azules y su cabello es negro, liso y largo, amarrado siempre con una coleta. Practica boxeo y le gusta mucho las peleas, suelen decirle la gemela más masculina. Siente cierta atracción por Gerald. Suele usar chaquetas, guantes y zapatos deportivos. **Curiosidad:** ¿Sabías que a pesar de su forma de ser tan masculina, Alice colecciona peluches adorables? Todos están en su habitación, la cual comparte con Alissa.

Sin más que decir, **¡gracias por los leer, follows y favoritos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers pertenece únicamente a Rejet.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC [Fuera de personaje], OC [¡Muchos!], Shonen-ai [Hombre X Hombre], shoujo-ai [Mujer X Mujer] e incesto.

 **Autoras:** DaeikoSou y RavenWhite97.

 **EDIT.** 26/Agosto/2016. Para corregir errores ortográficos como de redacción.

* * *

 **El edificio 777**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

En el edificio de departamentos numero 777, cada que se acercaba la luna llena había una reunión en el sótano, a la cual asistían Misaki (la casera), Robinson (la licántropo) y las tres brujas que vivían dentro del mencionado edificio, con el único fin de definir hasta los más pequeños detalles antes de la inevitable transformación de Viollet. En esas noches de luna llena, las hermanas Robin junto con Dorothy lanzarían un hechizo sobre el sótano, para que éste quedara protegido del resto de los inquilinos y ningún sonido sospechoso fuera descubierto. A su vez, para evitar cualquier clase de tragedia, estaba estipulada una regla que había que cumplirla sin importa que, si era que se deseaba habitar dentro de aquella construcción de ocho pisos: No salir de tu departamento después de las siete de la noche el día del plenilunio.

Por las nuevas presencias de los hijos de Karl Heinz, Misaki se hallaba más nerviosa y al mismo tiempo culpable, puesto que no les aviso de **todo** lo que implicaba una estadía en el edificio. Pero era tarde para hacerlo ahora, cuando las otras ya estaban dentro del sótano y preparándose para una larga noche, Misaki sencillamente no podía dejar su lugar como guardia, mirando con fijeza sus manos rezo porque nada malo sucediera.

El cuarto era levemente iluminado por la tenue luz del foco, que cada cierta cantidad imprecisa de minutos parpadeaba, el silencio era roto por los gruñidos animales y los constantes arranques de la licántropo contra la barrera mágica. Ellas estaban acostumbradas a mantener al margen tanta fuerza por parte de Robinson, pero esta ocasión era distinta a cualquier otra, las brujas sentía que Viollet tenía más poder de lo normal; segundos antes de iniciar el hechizo, las tres se percataron de esa energía fuera de lo común que parecía emanar sin reservas de Viollet. Sin embargo habían optado por ignorar aquel mal presentimiento que se asentó dentro de sus pechos, y se limitaron a formar la barrera mágica, mientras miraban a su vecina gritar y retorcerse antes de terminar transformada en una gran bestia.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó Alice mientras intentaba controlar la situación que albergaba, después de todo, era la bruja más débil.

—Este poder es muy diferente al que hemos estado encerrando anteriormente —Menciono Alissa, quien a pesar de ser una bruja más fuerte que Alice, resentía en su cuerpo la dificultad de la situación.

—No se distraigan, nosotras podemos con esto —Las alentó Dorothy, la cual era la única que no mostraba nervios ante el problema, aunque por dentro dudaba de que pudieran manejarlo por completo.

Viollet se retorcía del dolor mientras se transformaba, su ropa comenzó a despedazarse, empezaron a verse sus colmillos, sus garras, su pelaje, no tardó mucho cuando aquél lobo empezó a intentar salir del encierro que mantenían las brujas. Mientras ellas intentaban no dejarse ganar por su sorpresiva cantidad de fuerza.

— ¡Dorothy-san, no aguantaremos mucho! —Exclamó Alissa con extrema preocupación. Nunca antes la transformación de Robinson se había salido de control, y ellas descuidadas, tampoco habían creado un plan de llegar a suceder algo así.

—¡No se rindan! —Gritó Dorothy con determinación, pero era una batalla perdida, la barrera mágica poco a poco se caía a pedazos. Hasta que Viollet, en todos sus intentos con tal de escapar, lo consiguió. La fuerza fue tal, que las brujas fueron lanzadas a distintos extremos de la habitación, a punto de recomponerse y temiendo por su vida, para su sorpresa, el lobo salió del sótano en vez de detenerse para atacarlas.

Había muchas desgracias por las que tuvo que pasar, inclusive aunque su espalda estuviera llena de rasguños y cuchilladas, estas no era más que voces en su mente, aquellas voces que siempre la condenaban, después estaba el sentimiento de culpa, los remordimientos que no la dejaban dormir por las noches. Todo siempre era un límite, y ella atrapada, no tenía ninguna otra opción. Luego, estaban las noches de luna llena donde se veía obligada a transformarse en un monstruo. Gritaba, se movía tratando de conseguir estabilidad, inútil, caía de rodillas mientras su cuerpo tomaba otra forma. En aquellos momentos su mente quedaba adormecida, su razón peligraba, sus instintos celebraban la victoria. Y cuando todo se volvía borroso, no sabía el porqué, pero chocaba una y otra vez contra una limitación invisible, a lo lejos escuchaba gritos, podía oler también el delicioso aroma de la carne, nunca había sido capaz de romper la barrera que la contenía, no hasta ahora. Por lo que hizo caso de sus instintos, salió disparada por las escaleras y ataco lo primero que estaba en su camino.

—Por favor vuelvan —Les dijo preocupada Misaki, claramente nerviosa, haciendo gestos con las manos para alejarlos del sótano, sin embargo ellos se quedaron como lo tercos que eran.

Antes de que siquiera surgieran reclamos, más por parte de Ayato, un enorme lobo saltó, paso sobre la casera del edificio. Cayó en sus cuatro patas, Yui se alejó sorprendida (aunque era la que más apartada estaba), y tomó del brazo asustada a Subaru, como buscando protección. El lobo era más grande que uno normal, de pelaje negro y enormes colmillos, gruñó, y se lanzó de nuevo contra lo más cercano que tenía, que resulto ser Yuma.

Quedo tirado en el suelo, con el hocico de la bestia a centímetros de su rostro. Antes de que fuera capaz de morderlo, aplico fuerza y logró derribarlo. Aun sentado evito los dientes del lobo en su segundo ataque, la cabeza del animal se removía furiosa entre sus manos— ¡Joder! —soltó molesto, un poco asustado también, ¿por qué justamente tuvo que pasarle esto a él? Volvió a lanzarlo, pero éste regreso más potente y resentido que nunca, Yuma no pudo esquivarlo, los colmillos se encajaron en su brazo derecho, jadeo. Por un momento creyó que lo perdería, pero el lobo lo soltó y gruño amenazante, pero no más a él, sino a la persona detrás de Yuma. Misaki estaba ahí, imponiéndose, demostrando su naturaleza demoniaca. La bestia sintió el peligro y antes de ser detenida, logró huir del edificio.

Tras el ataque de aquél feroz lobo, Yui y Ruki, automáticamente se acercaron a Yuma preocupados, observando la gravedad de las heridas.

—Estoy bien, sólo ha sido un rasguño —Dijo Yuma, con una sonrisa mientras intentaba levantarse pero las heridas lo hicieron caer nuevamente, en aquel momento agradeció con creces el ser un vampiro, ya que sólo necesitaba algo de sangre humana para que su cuerpo sanara más rápido y por completo.

—Creo que, ahora con mucho más derecho merecemos una explicación —Mencionó Ruki, mientras miraba a Misaki con cierto nivel de acusación que haría temblar de miedo a cualquiera. La mujer de corta estatura solo asintió. Se acercó a un Yuma herido y de su pequeña mano fue emitida un aura azul, poco a poco el brazo del vampiro fue curado.

— ¿Ya no te duele? Puedo sanar heridas profundas, aunque requiero mucho esfuerzo ¿estas mejor? —Le pregunto, el más alto de todos hizo un ligero movimiento afirmativo de cabeza en respuesta—. Bien, esto será una charla muy larga, les sugiero que vayamos todos a su departamento, ¿ahí están los demás cierto?

—Sí —contesto Reiji mientras acomodaba sus lentes. La noche estaba siendo más larga de lo normal.

Subieron las escaleras en un silencio algo ansioso, la mayoría quería obtener ya una explicación. Hasta que por fin llegaron. Mientras la mayoría se acomodaba o decidía mejor quedarse de pie, tanto Azusa como Kou fueron con Yuma, a cerciorarse de que su hermano estuviera bien, ya que éste tenia la ropa que cubría uno de sus brazos hecha jirones.

—Bien, primero será Viollet, he de suponer que desde su primer encuentro sabían que era un licántropo ¿no? —Al ver la impaciencia de la mayoría, Misaki lo tomo como un "sí"—. No es un licántropo puro, los humanos transformados en uno se convierten en contra de su voluntad cada luna llena, tampoco son capaces de razonar y mucho menos pueden infectar a otros. Ella no desea atacar a nadie, así que con ayuda de las hermanas Robin y Dorothy, la encerramos hasta que aquel proceso desagradable finalice —Yui tembló un poco ante lo que implicaban aquellas palabras, la imagen que tenia sobre Viollet cambio, la hizo sentir empatía, se preguntó qué tan difícil seria la vida de Robinson. Ante la pregunta implícita sobre cómo unos humanos podrían contener a un licántropo, Misaki aclaró—, ellas son brujas, y antes de que comiencen replicas, lo sé, en parte es mi culpa, pero también es suya. Esto no habría pasado si me hubieran hecho caso, o bien, a su sentido común, niños, no es precisamente una grandiosa idea ir a un sitio donde salen gritos agonizantes —Uno que otro se vio levemente avergonzado, por su parte Reiji estaba más impaciente, además no necesitaba que le recordaran lo obvio.

—Prosiga por favor —dijo el vampiro, ocultando perfectamente su exasperación. Al ver él la expresión confusa de Misaki, evito rodar los ojos—. Esta misma noche, nos encontramos con una mujer que ataco a Komori Yui, y para el desconcierto general, en un segundo se hallaba entera y al otro llena de sangre con un agujero en el pecho —Yui no pudo evitar abrazarse a sí misma ante el recuero, Subaru le dio ligeros toques en la espalda como consuelo.

—Oh —Fue lo primero que dejó ir la casera, se quedo en silencio mientras pensaba en la mejor forma de explicar **ese** detalle. Sí, Misaki pensó en hablarles sobre Viollet, más no sobre los **otros** inconvenientes del edificio, dado que usualmente nadie resultaba herido—. ¿Creen en la vida después de la muerte? —Reiji frunció el ceño, al igual que Ruki, ambos sabían por donde iba Misaki y no les agradaba para nada, por el hecho de que lo siguiente que ella dijera, sería una confirmación a aquello que jamás creyeron posible—. Este lugar fue construido en un terreno más susceptible a energía sobrenatural. Más bien, digamos que esa misma energía es como una especie de imán que atrae, más no deja ir. Por eso, cada que una persona moría dentro de los terrenos del edificio, no iba al más allá y en su lugar se quedaba atrapada aquí para siempre —Yui se llevo una mano a la boca, ¿eso quería decir que aquellas almas jamás descansaban en paz, o bien, no iban al cielo?—. Por desgracia, a lo largo de los años se han ido juntando cada vez más fantasmas. Ellos se han vuelto algo muy normal por acá, he de decirles que incluso ustedes ya han saludado al menos a uno de todos los que habitan el lugar—Misaki intento no reírse ante las caras incrédulas de los otros—, Emma por ejemplo; por eso, si es que no lo había dicho antes, hay un toque de queda, nada de salir después de las doce de la madrugada, y aunque lleguen tarde por su horario escolar, lo mejor sería que no se distrajeran con ruidos y esas cosas, deben tener cuidado, no todos los fantasmas son igual de pacíficos que Emma. ¿Alguna pregunta o queja?

Todos se quedaron en silencio ante la explicación de Misaki, es decir, ¿fantasmas? Algo como eso no cruzó jamás por sus mentes al momento de comenzar a vivir en el edificio de departamentos, y en todos sus años de vida en ningún momento habían creído en la existencia de los mismos, a excepción de Kanato, el cual era de los pocos a los que no les había parecido nada perturbadora la noticia. Laito sin duda era el más 'temeroso/nervioso' de los vampiros, después de todo, lo que dijo Misaki volvió más real lo que sufrió hace tan solo una noche, algo que, si de él se tratara, no volvería a experimentar por el resto de su vida.

Y por mucho que quisieran irse, no podían ir en contra de las ordenes del rey de los vampiros. Solo les quedaba resignarse y esperar porque el castigo no durara más tiempo del que pudieran soportar.

—Es decir, gracias a los Sakamaki tenemos que pagar el mismo precio que ellos, pasar peligros con licántropos, demonios y fantasmas locos —mencionó Kou rompiendo el brutal silencio, como si aquello volviera menos verídica la situación.

—Cierra la boca doble personalidad, el que estemos aquí es culpa de Subaru —Recordó Ayato con clara molestia en su cara, después de haber sido incluido en la acusación del rubio.

—¡Cállate! —Exigió Subaru dándole un golpe a la mesa.

—Si eso es todo, creo que es hora de dejarlos descansar, han pasado por muchas complicaciones hoy —dijo Misaki al momento de levantarse, y cuando estaba a punto de salir de la sala de estar, Yui interrumpió su ida.

— ¿Q-quién era la mujer que me atacó? —No pudo evitar preguntarlo, tal vez con esperanza de que la casera le dijera una forma de evitar cruzarse con esa mujer tan hostil de nuevo.

—No creo que realmente desees saberlo —contestó Misaki sonriéndole, sin embargo aquella sonrisa solo revolvió el estomago de Komori.

.

A las afueras de la ciudad en una casa abandonada, por su apariencia, más de treinta años, se encontraba dentro de esta una figura humana. Algunos rayos del sol se colaban entre los tablones de madera puestos sobre las ventanas. Tuvieron que transcurrir unas cuantas horas más, para que esta misma figura comenzara a despertar.

Jadeo, abrió los ojos de jalón. Parpadeo varias veces, respiro de forma desesperada mientras trataba de identificar dónde demonios estaba. Se levantó para caer de rodillas, no tenía fuerza, era como si un camión la hubiera arrollado. Era un cuarto apenas iluminado, un sitió sin muebles, un movimiento sonoro la puso alerta, volteó a todos lados, soltó un gruñido lleno de frustración, para después ver sus manos llenas sangre, su ropa hecha añicos, su cuerpo sucio con liquido carmín y tierra. En una de las esquina logró identificar las presencias de Alexander y Luka, Viollet sintió como si le hubieran dando un golpe en el estómago capaz de quitarle el aire, el que ellos dos estuvieran con ella solo significaba que las cosas no habían salido igual que siempre. Ambos se habían encargado de capturarla y llevarla a un sitio seguro, y donde no pudiera lastimar a nadie, como tampoco llamar la atención de terceros, para evitar que Viollet terminara en la cárcel de ser encontrada cubierta de sangre y al lado de un cuerpo humano destrozado.

—Esto es fantástico —Se dijo a sí misma Viollet, mientras pensaba que le esperaba un largo día lleno de mierda que sobrellevar.

* * *

Abrazo con más fuerza el libro que llevaba en manos, había intentado de todo, pero sus escondites se terminaron. Elle, no importaba qué, siempre lo encontraba y después se lanzaba sobre él, para llenarlo de besos y si ella tenía suerte, lo tocaba donde no debía siquiera haber contacto, más si no era permitido por alguna de las dos partes involucradas. Damián tembló y se apresuró al comedor de la primera planta, se sentó en la silla más alejada del resto y se dispuso a continuar su lectura, rogando a Dios que Elle no estuviera con humor de molestarlo. Mientras continuaba con sus actividades, Hamilton pensó en lo que observo en la mañana. No sabía porqué, pero la dueña Misaki al salir del departamento, se vio más cansada y preocupada de lo usual; recuerda levemente haber escuchado ruidos extraños en la noche, pero en su momento decidió no darles importancia.

A fin de cuentas era Damián, y si fuera por él, se encerraría para siempre en su burbuja.

Hambre, el vampiro pelirrojo rogaba por algo de takoyaki para comer, pero por desgracia la comida del departamento se había acabado, después de todo existían once personas viviendo allí. Así que la única opción para Ayato era escabullirse hacia la cocina general del edificio, trayendo consigo a la humana Yui, a quien obviamente ordenaría que le prepara todo el takoyaki que quisiera. Al momento de llegar al comedor, lograron observar a uno de sus queridos vecinos, Damián. A Ayato realmente le daba igual, pero antes de tomar la mano de su acompañante y llevarla a la cocina, ésta se fue directo hacia el chico.

—Buenos días Damián-kun —Saludó la rubia con educación, de verdad no quería ignorar a sus nuevos vecinos, porque a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado en los pocos día de vivir allí, no merecían tal trato.

Se encogió en su asiento, miro con ojos asustados el sitio de dónde provino la voz. Algo inseguro le devolvió el saludo a la rubia—B-buenos d-días —Damián acepto que Yui era una chica muy bonita. De algún modo su estomagó parecía invadido por abejas asesinas, se sonrojo hasta las orejas e intento no actuar como tonto.

— ¿Qué haces saludando al ñoño ese? ¡no ves que tengo hambre! —Interrumpió Ayato antes de que Yui pudiera al menos hablar un poco más con su vecino.

—Ayato-kun, no digas ese tipo de cosas… —dijo apenada por lo mal educado que había sido el vampiro—. Lo siento, Damián-kun.

En ese momento, pudieron observar lo rojo que estaba el chico— ¿Acaso estás apenado por Chichinashi? ¡pero que niño tan ñoño! —Empezó a reírse el pelirrojo sin mediar sus palabras—. Chichinashi acércate más a él, quiero divertirme un rato —Demandó. No tenia miedo de Hamilton, puesto que a éste no lo consideraba como competencia.

—N-no haré algo como eso —Pero era demasiado tarde, Ayato había empujado a Yui hacia Damián.

Apenado como estaba, solo reaccionó cuando tenia un cuerpo casi encima de él. Ayato había usado fuerza de más. Parpadeo varias veces y se quedo embobado ante el bello rostro de Yui, ante sus ojos rosas pidiéndole disculpas, ante el semblante avergonzado que mostraba ella. Y después...emitiendo un pequeño grito, nada masculino, la aparto con cierta brusquedad, Yui se tambaleo un poco y lo vio sorprendida, ya que no esperaba esa acción por parte del avergonzado chico. Damián boqueo como pez fuera del agua, sus mejillas se volvieron más rojas y balbuceo primero oraciones incoherentes, enterró la cara entre sus manos derrotado y dándose cuenta de que solo estaba haciendo el ridículo.

—L-lo siento...n-no quise...—dijo muy apenas, en un hilo de voz.

Ayato reía con ganas, la expresión del chico le había hecho olvidar los acontecimientos tan problemáticos que habían pasado la noche anterior. El pelirrojo había encontrado un punto positivo de vivir en ese lugar, además de Komori, ahora podía molestar a Damián, el Sakamaki en definitiva era muy infantil.

A paso sigiloso, como si de un ninja se tratase, una de las tantas vecinas de los inmortales, de cabellos cortos, ondulados y rubios, intentaba no ser descubierta al momento de introducirse en un apartamento ajeno. Dorothy era una experta abriendo puertas sin siquiera hacerle un toque de daño a la cerradura, pero estos nuevos vecinos vampiros eran algo torpes, y solían dejar la puerta abierta, siendo ella libre de entrar cuando quisiera. Después de leves pasos, se dio cuenta que no había nadie. Por lo que dio inicio a su verdadero objetivo, el cuarto de Shu y Reiji. Al adentrarse al mismo, ésta logró ver al mayor de los vampiros, quien yacía dormido sobre su cama y no parecía que despertaría en un buen rato.

Dorothy torció su boca pero no se rindió, podía lograr su cometido, lo había hecho cientos de veces con otras personas; con mucho sigilo empezó a entrar hacia la habitación, específicamente en donde se encontraba la gran colección de tazas de té del segundo hermano mayor Sakamaki. Desde que vio esa hermosa colección, empezó a cometer su delito continuo, hurtando cada día una taza nueva.

Tomó una de las de atrás, observó nuevamente a Shu, quien aún tenia cerrados los ojos. Ésta sonrió, todo marchaba a la perfección, salió de la habitación y cerró con cuidado la puerta.

Sin percatarse, que Shu en ningún momento había estado durmiendo.

Camino hacia la última planta del edificio, Elle Bradley deseaba ver a la hermosa Komori Yui, necesitaba ver el rostro de muñeca, sus mejillas sonrojadas y rostro de ñoña, molestarla hasta hacerla perder los estribos. Por desgracia, al llegar al departamento más alejado, no percibió el aroma de la rubia, sin embargo, al no querer desperdiciar su vuelta, tocó y espero a que le abrieran. Mientras lo hizo, se permitió tararear una canción que andaba de moda estos últimos días, al mismo tiempo que se decía tonta, por no haber buscado a Komori por su olor desde el principio.

La persona que la recibió no fue otra más que Reiji Sakamaki.

El rostro de Elle se ilumino y su sonrisa creció de oreja a oreja, una de aspecto felino y malicioso.

— ¿Qué quieres? —cuestiono con desagrado el Sakamaki más responsable. Ciertamente, no esperaba toparse con aquella mujer tan obscena. Hasta hace poco, se encontraba lavando los platos y había estado a punto de comenzar a barrer y trapear, ya que los otros eran unos flojos irresponsables, además de parásitos.

—A ti corazón, ¿por quién más subiría miles de escaleras? —contesto, mientras se le encimaba, Reiji se vio en la penosa necesidad de poner ambas manos delante de él, para que ella no invadiera aún más su espacio personal. Ella siguió haciéndole charla, mientras él respondía de forma evasiva, cansado, decidió ir abajo, de ningún modo dejaría que esa mujer deplorable se adentrara al departamento; de paso, podría hacer las compras de víveres de una buena vez. Para su poca fortuna ella lo siguió, y al ir bajando la muy osada se atrevió a tocarle la retaguardia, Reiji pareció un gato cuyo pelaje se erizó y enseñó los dientes a la defensiva.

— ¿Qué te crees que haces?

— ¿Eh? ¿no te gusta? ¿prefieres que te toque tu novio el rubio? —dijo Elle burlona, conteniendo las carcajadas, como le divertía la gente tan seria y mojigata.

—No sé de qué estás hablando, pero agradecería que quitaras tu mano de un sitio tan personal —respondió con furia Reiji. Parecía que de un momento a otro le saltaría encima a la otra.

—Oh, no seas aburrido. Piensa que soy Shu-san, de seguro por las noches ambos hacen cosas mucho más intimas ¿no?

— ¡Disculpa! —se quejó él completamente indignado—. Me tienes harto con todos tus disparates, así que mejor vete de una buena vez.

—Vamos, vamos. Te puedo dar consejos sobre cómo hacer su relación más divertida, la próxima vez a Shu podrías intentar hacerle u-

— ¡Silencio! ¡he dicho que te largues!

Estaban tan enfrascados que no notaron que estaban peleando enfrente del departamento del inquilino más gruñón y amargado; que de mala forma abrió la puerta y los termino por correr. Reiji avergonzando e humillado ofreció disculpas, mientras de lejos lo seguía una Elle persistente.

—Estos malditos críos —Susurró para sí mismo Anthony mientras cerraba la puerta, cuando por fin logró el deseado silencio, prosiguió corrigiendo exámenes de la universidad.

Enojado, completamente frustrado, Subaru Sakamaki quería en ese momento estar solo, que nuevamente le recordaran que toda la desgracia que estaban pasando era su culpa, lo desesperaba. Así que decidió caminar un poco, saliendo del departamento y dándose cuenta de que había un parque abandonado justo al frente. Cuando iba a cruzar la calle, una persona, la cual venía corriendo, no se fijó y chocó con él ¿qué mejor forma de enojarlo más que ésa?— ¡¿Eres idiota o no ves?! —Cuando observó mejor al descuidado que se había tropezado con él, se dio cuenta de que era una mujer, y no cualquier mujer, sino una de sus nuevas vecina, Alice.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa?! —Le respondió más enojada que él—, ¡¿acaso quieres pelear?! —Le dijo mientras tronaba sus dedos y lo miraba con malicia, Subaru empezaba a arrepentirse de haberle hablado de esa manera, después de todo era una bruja, y ése tipo de seres mágicos que dependían de la naturaleza podían llegar a ser el peor dolor de cabeza—. Sólo seremos tú, yo y los puños.

—No quiero pelear —Le dijo mientras intentaba moderar su voz.

— ¡No te hagas ahora el cordial sólo porque soy mujer! —Exclamó mientras le daba un golpe en el hombro como advertencia—. Seguro necesitas quitarte el estrés acumulado después de todo el drama con Viollet —La chica tenía razón, Subaru solía usar la fuerza, destruir cosas cuando estaba sumamente enojado, nunca había tenido a alguien realmente con quien _liberar_ su ira a golpes. ¿Por qué no intentar tener una pelea con aquélla bruja? Pensó, que ella no podía llegar a ser tan fuerte, después de todo él era un vampiro.

Se adentraron al parque abandonado, y ahí empezaron a _comunicarse_ con los golpes, en algunas ocasiones Subaru exclamaba lo mucho que odiaba ser el culpable de todo.

Era extraño, no recordaba haber ido hasta el último piso. Miro por completo el pasillo, no vio a ninguno de sus vecinos, aunque ahora que lo pensaba mejor, ¿quiénes eran sus vecinos? ¿se había mudado nueva gente no? Se llevó una mano a su revuelto cabello rojizo, acomodos sus lentes con la otra, su rostro pálido y lleno de pecas se contrajo en una mueca confusa muy chistosa—. Vamos Harry, no te distraigas —Se dijo a sí mismo, avanzo hasta llegar a las escaleras, tropezando una que otra vez en el camino y agradeciendo que nadie viera sus movimientos llenos de torpeza. Sin embargo su suerte se terminó cuando bajaba y estaba por llegar a la primera planta, porque sus pies se encontraron entre ellos, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y rodar por las escalones que le faltaban. Soltó un grito asustado, seguro todo el edificio lo escuchó—. ¡Que dolor! —se quejó, mientras veía el techo y pajaritos volaban sobre su cabeza.

A lo lejos oyó una risa maliciosa y una extraña frase.

—Los humanos son tan torpes, ¿verdad Teddy? —Harry se preguntó quién rayos sería Teddy.

—Nfufu, ¿lo ves bitch-chan? Se ha caído al verte… —Ahora se preguntaba a quién le dirían de tal manera.

El pelirrojo se puso de rodillas mientras buscaba por el suelo sus lentes, esperaba que no se hubieran roto. Para doble golpe, se veían ligeramente torcidos—. Genial, muy bien hecho Harry, muy buen trabajo —Se dijo a sí mismo. Para sorpresa de los otros, se puso de pie de jalón, hizo unos cuantos estiramientos, continúo hablando con él mismo, hasta que notó más presencias, ojos viéndolos con atención, Harry parpadeo varias veces. Identifico a dos jóvenes, de aspecto curioso, en especial el de cabello morado, le recordaba a su programa favorito de la niñez: Los locos Adams; el otro, bueno, el otro parecía ser el típico chico galán de secundaria. Por ultimo estaba una chica, muy bonita reconoció.

—Hola, he de suponer que son los nuevos inquilinos —dijo con una voz muy alegre, una que quedaba perfectamente con su aspecto desaliñado y torpe—. Un gusto, soy Harry Collingwood —Por desgracia, nuevamente al querer avanzar hacia ellos, volvió a tropezar solo que en esta ocasión logro mantenerse de pie, no sin antes realizar unos movimientos bruscos y ridículos con tal de no ir al suelo de nuevo. Su cara contra el pavimento, no otra vez, no gracias.

Mientras los dos vampiros con los que se encontraba Komori se burlaban del recién conocido vecino, ella rápidamente fue en ayuda del mismo, intento no reírse por la repetida y vergonzosa circunstancia que él había pasado— ¿Se encuentra bien?

Harry le sonrió radiante a Yui, quien se quedó al principio desconcertada, hace mucho que no veía a nadie recibirla con tal energía positiva.

—Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes —dijo animado, como si jamás se hubiera caído tantas veces y hecho el ridículo.

—Bitch-chan no puede ver un _hombre_ nuevo porque va enseguida tras ellos, como mosquito a la luz —Empezó a decir de manera burlesca, con su típico doble sentido.

Volvió la vista al chico galán, se le quedo viendo confundido. Miró a la rubia, quien parecía levemente avergonzada y con un diminuto sonrojo.

— ¿Eh? ¿estas bien? Estas roja, ¿tal vez estás enferma? —continuó Harry, mirándola con preocupación—. ¿Por qué mosquito? ¿pero acaso los mosquitos no mueren por la luz? Ella está bien, no ha sido quemada, solo está algo roja pero solo eso. Que comparación más chusca —comentó Harry divertido.

Kanato rió más fuerte, acción que le gano toda la atención del pelirrojo.

—Los humanos son tan tontos, ¿cierto Teddy?

— ¿Quién es Teddy? ¡¿Es el oso?! ¿te contesta? ¿está poseído? ¿fue por un ritual satánico? —comenzó a parlotear emocionado el pecoso—. ¿Saben? Cuando yo era joven, por las noches un oso de felpa viejo caminaba por los corredores, tocaba las puertas y en las mañanas teníamos varios papeles y jarrones rotos...aunque siempre mi madre me echaba la culpa y me castigaba, ¡me dejaba sin dulces y televisión! Dios, de tan solo recordarlo…

* * *

Era más del mediodía, hacia buen tiempo, el sol se imponía pero sin resultar molesto y una fresca brisa movía las copas de los arboles con sutileza, la niña de cabello revuelto y rosa hizo un ligero puchero mientras observaba el paisaje desde una ventana. A Emma a veces le aburría siempre quedarse dentro del departamento de Misaki, no tenía mucho que hacer ahí dentro más que colorear y dibujar, o bien, ver algún programa de televisión. Muchas veces la mascota de Yoshida, un perro llamado Cerbero, salía a los jardines del edificio, dejando más hastiada a la niña. Emma Aldrich sabía cuándo no querían jugar con ella. Soltó un largo suspiro, se dio la vuelta, buscó por toda la sala y de más habitaciones, hasta que logró encontrar una pelota. No le gustaba estar sola, pero no había mucho que pudiera cambiar, los otros niños del lugar estaban en clases y Emma, no tenía permiso de salir del edificio.

Ignoro el dolor en su pecho y la agobiante sensación de la realidad, sonrió para sí misma y alegre fue dando saltitos hasta estar en el jardín.

Estuvo unos quince minutos jugando con la pelota roja, hasta que en la entrada al sitio, notó una cabellera rubia, una persona que seguía sin creer que pudiera ver fuera de televisión. Kou Mukami siempre le había parecido algo lindo y un chico con mucho carisma. A su lado, estaba otro chico, a Emma le recordó a su antigua mascota, un gato tímido y que siempre se acurrucaba junto con ella para que le diera mimos. Distraída por ambas presencias, de sus manos resbalo su juguete y asustada, fue por este, pero no lo consiguió a tiempo.

La pelota había salido de los terrenos del edificio. Y Emma tenía prohibido salir de estos desde que recordaba. Se quedó ahí, de pie, con los ojos llorosos y su labio inferior temblando. Su normalidad estaba a tan solo unos cuantos metros de ella, y Emma era incapaz de volver a tomarla.

Como le gustaría que sus padres estuvieran con ella para consolarla.

Los Mukami notaron como aquélla pelota salió del departamento, quedando justamente del lado de la otra calle, Kou observó a quien se le había caído aquél juguete, visualizando a Emma, la pequeña y dulce fantasma de la cual les había informado Misaki—Esa pelota se ha ido muy lejos, eres muy fuerte —Le dijo en un tono juguetón—. Iré por ella, Azusa quédate con ella ¿sí? —El chico de las vendas asintió mientras Kou se apresuraba a buscar la dichosa pelota.

No se percató de la situación hasta que vio como Kou iba por la pelota. De algún modo Emma se sintió un poco mejor—No te preocupes...Kou recuperara tu pelota...—La niña levanto la vista y vio a Azusa, al escuchar la voz calmada y con muchas pausas.

—Está bien —Le dijo Emma, sonriendo levemente, esperando por Kou para darle las gracias a los dos por su amabilidad.

El rubio volvió lo más pronto posible, con su pelota de regreso, observó como la pequeña sonreía con brillos en sus ojos, agradeciendo el gran favor que le había hecho; Kou no pudo evitar pensar en cómo una pequeña como ella podía estar ya muerta. Recordando al instante cómo él casi había muerto cuando era tan sólo un niño unos cuantos años más grande que Emma, donde Karl Heinz (el hombre que los dejó castigados en este sitio) los salvó.

Avanzaba sin prisas por las calles concurridas de la ciudad, a Ruki no le causaba extrañeza presenciar el apuro de los mortales, el pasar de los años lo había acostumbrado a los cambios, con cada minuto que corría la vida cotidiana de los humanos se transformaba, en una rutina cada vez más apresurada y llena de estrés, como si ni siquiera tuvieran un respiro, como si fueran aplastados por todas sus responsabilidades. Faltaba poco para que anocheciera por completo, y por lo tanto, tuviera que ir al instituto nocturno. Sus pasos eran calmados, aunque el sonido de los autos comenzara a molestarlo, estos estaban atorados en un tráfico pesado, el sonido del claxon y las voces altas de los demás hasta cierto punto eran irritantes. El mayor de los Mukami decidió pensar en algo mucho más provechoso; la monotonía había desaparecido desde que se mudó al edificio, por una parte encontraba el cambio positivo, al menos así tendría otro entretenimiento más que la lectura, pero por otra como algo complicado, ya que no solo tenía que convivir con los Sakamaki, sino con otros seres sobrenaturales y demasiado impredecibles.

Al menos podía divertirse a costa de Ayato, pensó Ruki antes de quedarse de pie frente al edificio de departamentos. Miró el número asignado a la construcción y frunció el ceño, el dichoso lugar era 777, tres veces siente (un número de mala suerte); quedó escéptico, porque de ningún modo creería en habladurías de humanos, ni siquiera como uno creyó en ellas en su momento, mucho menos lo haría ahora que era un vampiro.

 _"Una simple coincidencia"_ Se repitió varias veces, necesitaba sentirse seguro de ello. Al momento en que entraría al vestíbulo, distinguió a lo lejos a una de sus vecinas, Alissa Robin, la mujer cargaba varias bolsas de víveres, ella parecía tener dificultades para soportar el peso y que estas no se resbalaran de sus manos.

Ruki tomó una decisión. Se aceró hacia Alissa; le saludo y fue recibido con educación, le ofreció ayudarla, la señorita Robin asintió bastante aliviada; ambos caminaron a la par hablando sobre cosas triviales. Cuando hubieron llegado al departamento de las gemelas, Alissa le agradeció, Ruki solo asintió antes de subir al séptimo piso.

De tantos acontecimientos ocurridos con la mudanza, tales como la fiesta de bienvenida sorpresa, interacciones con los vecinos, problemas de licántropos y su luna llena, no le habían dado tiempo de dar un mejor recorrido por el edificio, Subaru se dio el lujo de caminar hacia la azotea antes de salir hacia la escuela, esperando que se encontrara solo y así poder meditar, algo que le era imposible con gente tan ruidosa en el departamento; despejar su mente, justo eso necesitaba, no pensar en sus crisis existenciales por su familia, sus traumas hacia la homosexualidad, y que todo lo que está pasando ahora era por su mera culpa y su poco control de la ira, aunque la pelea que había tenido contra Alice le había servido mucho de desahogo, la bruja peleaba muy bien, reconoció.

Cuando llegó a la azotea, observó la luna llena. Ahora que lo pensaba, la luna de ayer si se sentía algo extraña, quizá esa era la razón por la que Viollet no pudo controlar su transformación, ¿acaso estaría ocurriendo algo para preocuparse? ¿algo que tenía que ver con el mundo de los demonios? No podría ser, su padre ya les habría avisado, o al menos eso creía Subaru.

Negó varias veces, no había nada de qué preocuparse por lo menos en ese día, la luna llena ya se sentía normal, Viollet lo más seguro estaría en el sótano con las brujas, aguantando el inmenso dolor que provocaba su transformación.

Cuando se empezó a acercar más hacia los barandales, logró darse cuenta de otra presencia, una inesperada pero sin ser indeseada, a su simple vista se encontraba Kai justo arriba del barandal, en una posición muy peligrosa, de un momento a otro Subaru pensó en lo hermosa que se veía, para luego ponerse de los nervios al notar lo peligroso que era estar allí.

—Hey, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó el albino intentando no pensarlo tanto.

Daba ligeros saltos por el diminuto ancho del barandal, Kai se hallaba en la azotea del edificio de apartamentos, distrayéndose con un ejercicio peligroso para cualquier humano corriente. Estuvo así por más de media hora, hasta que perdió toda motivación, se quedó quieta e inclinándose ligeramente hacia delante, como si fuera a saltar desde la octava planta. Observo los automóviles y personas, moviéndose en un ritmo acelerado, tan pequeñas como hormigas; después levanto la mirada para fijarla en el cielo nocturno, otra vez se perdía en sus recuerdos. Tan absorta se encontraba que no escucho cómo la puerta se abría y alguien más recorría la azotea. Al menos no hasta que la voz de Subaru la trajo de vuelta.

Ella sonrió un poco y se dio la vuelta; lo miró con sus vacíos ojos. Ignoro el tono preocupado de él, y se hizo más atrás, algo maliciosa. A veces Kai era así, en esos días ella se volvía más distante y no le daba pesar lastimar a los demás.

— ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? —dijo con un tono cantarín.

—Yo diría que porque estás en peligro de caer de un octavo piso, y aunque seas vampiro eso no quita que la caída será dolorosa —Respondió intentando hacer que la chica bajara de allí, ¿acaso estaba preocupado? ¿por qué habría de estarlo? ¡ah, estúpidas emociones!

Kai ladeo la cabeza hacia la derecha, observo con sus ojos en rendijas y casi con reproche a Subaru—. De igual forma no moriré y eso es lo único que importa.

Frunció el ceño, ¿acaso no sabía lo mucho que le había costado decir esas palabras?—Haz lo que quieras —dijo mientras dirigía su mirada hacia otro lugar, aunque aún sintiera _preocupación,_ lo ignoraría por completo, ya que sólo recibiría rechazos por parte de la vampira.

La joven resopló e imito las acciones del otro, incluso el habitual entrecejo fruncido del vampiro; mientras se sentaba sobre la barandilla y movía las piernas a la expectativa de que sucediera algo más emocionante. Lo necesitaba, su humor lo pedía a gritos. Para su complicación, Subaru era muy terco y orgulloso. Tarareo por unos cuantos minutos mientras evocaba sus recuerdos más turbulentos. Cansada levanto la voz—Esta bien, no te molestare más —comento de forma dramática, fingiendo lágrimas y un tono lleno de angustia. Se levantó y sujeto el largo tubo de metal, hizo fuerza y lo salto.

Al escuchar ese tono de voz al haber emitido tales palabras, volteó sin pensarlo dos veces, cuando se dio cuenta la chica había saltado ¡¿pero cómo se le ocurría?! Corrió hacia el extremo de los barandales, necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos, dejando todo orgullo estúpido atrás y observando si la chica había llegado ya al suelo, quizá se había tropezado con algún árbol o cable, uno nunca sabía que podía estar en medio, cuando llegó se dio cuenta que la chica nunca había llegado a la planta baja, sólo porque ella estaba aún en el piso de la azotea, o dicho en otras palabras, sobre una extensión extra de la azotea de aproximadamente treinta centímetros de ancho, quizá para evitar futuros suicidios.

— ¡¿En qué pensabas?! —Articuló con algo de enojo por haberlo hecho reaccionar de tal manera.

—En molestarte —contesto sincera. Sin darle tiempo se lanzó sobre él, lo dejo tirado sobre el suelo y se sentó sin vergüenza sobre cierta parte intima de Subaru—. ¿Estás enojado? —preguntó, aunque sin mucho interés, tampoco sentía culpa.

¿Enojado? Sí, quizá lo estaba, pero ahora que lo había sometido de tal manera empezó a sentir _vergüenza,_ aunque Kai estuviese actuando de manera extraña a lo que Subaru había conocido los días anteriores, ahora que lo pensaba esa era otra razón por la cual estar molesto— ¡Ah, joder, apártate! —Exclamó entre molesto y apenado, quitando a la chica de encima suyo, y con fuerza logró someterla a ella contra el piso, en ese momento quería golpear una pared y derribarla en mil pedazos, pero sabía que eso ocasionaría problemas, entonces, ¿qué era mejor en esta ocasión?—. Se me hace tarde, debo ir a la escuela —Se excusó antes de hacer algo estúpido y se fue con su ceño fruncido y algo de sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Al ver cómo Subaru estaba escapando, Kai puso los ojos en blanco. El menor de los Sakamaki era muy mono, pero muy terco, algún día definitivamente ella lo derrotaría, y a él no le quedaría más que prestarle atención y relajarse. Sin querer otorgarle la última palabra soltó— ¡Tú también me gustas Subaru! —Kai espero por la reacción divertida del otro. Sin darse cuenta, el albino era lo suficientemente entretenido como para hacerla olvidar sus preocupaciones.

Tal vez, si pasaba más tiempo con Subaru fuera capaz de olvidar todas sus preocupaciones y emociones sin sentido.

* * *

 **Notas de las autoras.**

 **DaeikoSou.** ¡Hola! Cuanto tiempo sin actualizar, me siento muy apenada, pero ambas autoras estuvimos muy ocupadas en el mundo-nada divertido-real xD okno, bueno espero les haya gustado éste capítulo, siempre que escribo este fic junto a RavenWhite me río mucho de estas ocurrencias tan locas! Jaja Sin más que decir, nos leemos luego~!

 **RavenWhite97.** La verdad, me da vergüenza, porque el capítulo estaba terminado desde principios del año pasado…y bueno, recién hoy nos aplicamos para editar los últimos detallitos. Por cierto, no suelo pedir esto, porque NO me gusta, tampoco los obligo no se preocupen, pero se agradecería que hubiera aunque sea un comentario en éste capitulo (como dije, no entren en pánico, independiente de si hay comentarios o no, el fic seguirá…sé lo feo que se siente que no actualicen por querer/exigir cierta cantidad de comentarios, o bien, cuando no actualizan por falta de apoyo :'c). Recuerden, los comentarios no son para subir el ego del autor, sino para hacerle saber si esta cagando o no la historia X'DD!

Como es habitual desde el capítulo cuatro, esta vez se hablara del personaje de **Damián**.

Damián Hamilton nació el 31 de Octubre, hijo de un empresario muy prestigioso, sus padres son Oswald y Eleanor Hamilton, que se mudaron a Japón recién casados por una buena oportunidad de trabajo. Damián tiene 18 años y es hijo único. A Damián le gusta observar a las aves que vuelan cerca del edificio, también cantar y leer libros de horror y asesinatos. Mide 1.78m, es heterosexual, sus ojos son color miel, su cabello es café claro y muy revuelto, suele usar ropa holgada y algo desgastada, cómoda. Le da miedo la oscuridad, es católico y cree con firmeza en la existencia de Dios. Tiene un ligero gustar por Geraldine, lo que lo confunde de cierta forma, dado que a Damián nunca le han gustado los chicos. Su comida favorita es la pizza, le gusta la música de rock y un poco el metal. **Curiosidad:** ¿Sabías que…a Damián le da algo de envidia Yuma por ser tan alto?

Sin más que decir, **¡gracias por los leer, follows y favoritos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers pertenece únicamente a Rejet.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC [Fuera de personaje], OC [¡Muchos!], Shonen-ai [Hombre X Hombre], shoujo-ai [Mujer X Mujer] e incesto.

 **Autoras:** DaeikoSou y RavenWhite97.

* * *

 **El edificio 777**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

Domingo.

A Wallace Lowell no le gustaban los domingos. El último día de la semana solía tener un ambiente relajado y soleado, desde las ventanas podías ver y escuchar las risas de las miles de familias que iban de paseo, las parejas que celebraban sus aniversarios, los amigos que se reunían para contar los acontecimientos de la semana; el domingo era una explosión de anécdotas, carcajadas y libre de estrés, era sencillamente el tipo de día que Wallace detestaba más. No había trabajo, ni responsabilidades o tareas urgentes que cumplir; podías acostarte todo el día o avanzar en tus proyectos, no existía límite de tiempo. Y Lowell siendo un obsesivo, los fines de semana siempre estaba libre desde el sábado por la noche, ya que no tenía ningún otro reporte o ensayo que escribir, en su casa no había ni una basura que recoger o libro que acomodar, no había absolutamente nada que hacer.

Por ello, cuando su despertador sonaba y sus ojos se abrían perezosos, miraba con molestia el techo, notando que era domingo de nuevo; se levantaba con lentitud, agarraba ropa con descuido para irse a bañar y al salir, se miraba en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en su cuarto, no por vanidoso, no, sino por perder minutos; mientras más avanzara el día mejor.

Él siempre bajaba los domingos a desayunar, se servía lo que hubiera en el momento, y pensaba en lo maravilloso que sería tener más trabajo durante la semana, para así, por una buena vez, no tener libres los domingos.

En esta ocasión el día era silencioso, y al menos Wallace ansiaba que siguiera así, un domingo ruidoso sería mucho más irritante de lo usual. Así que una vez con su desayuno listo y un periódico al lado, se dispuso a comer, sin embargo fue interrumpido.

—Wallace-kun —Le susurraron en el oído, aquella persona claramente deseaba ocasionarle un susto.

El sonido chillante de aquella voz conocida, más la invasión clara de su espacio personal, logró que Wallace se sobresaltara, sus hombros se tensaran y soltara la cuchara que dirigía a su boca.

—Kou...—comenzó, no sabiendo cómo proseguir, frunció el entrecejo y trato de recuperar su semblante indiferente—, que compañía tan indeseable.

—Alguien no se ha levantado de buen humor hoy —dijo Kou bromista, mientras se sentaba a su lado (para desgracia de Wallace), el rubio era alguien realmente ruidoso e inoportuno cuando quería. El vampiro observo por curiosidad lo que Lowell desayunaba, recordó un artículo que leyó hace bastante tiempo mientras hacía sus deberes escolares, así que sin más y claramente entretenido, preguntó—. ¿Te gusta el pollo?

Wallace se contuvo de poner los ojos en blanco, al momento de responder no miró a Kou— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿eres tonto o qué? —dijo, frunció más el ceño y respondió honesto—, pero sí, me gusta el pollo.

—Ah… —emitió el rubio, dejando una pequeña pausa—, es que leí un anuncio por internet, que decía que si consumes mucho pollo terminas volviéndote gay —explicó sin vergüenza alguna, esperando a que el chico reaccionara de alguna forma, en especial de una que le divirtiera y de la cual pudiera burlarse.

—Oh —soltó Wallace como si nada, conservando además su expresión estoica, continúo comiendo y segundos más tarde prosiguió—. No sé si es imaginación mía, o es que me has insinuado algo.

—O sólo quiero molestarte, ya que eres la única persona que está fuera de su departamento esta mañana —Lo miró con una sonrisa—, y dime, ¿tienes novia? —Se atrevió a preguntar, incluso después de prácticamente haberle dicho gay a Lowell.

Wallace contesto tranquilo, mientras de vez en cuando hojeaba las noticias del periódico—No, no tengo —Era conciso, y aunque se tratara de cuestiones personales, no se iba por las ramas.

Kou se recostó más sobre la mesa, era difícil trabar conversación con el humano, parecía que tendría que ser más osado con sus bromas para incomodarlo. Miró la mano del otro, la cual tenia una marca, quizá el chico había tenido un desliz con alguna tarea— ¿Y esa herida? —Le preguntó.

El mortal volvió a tensarse, rogando porque su rostro y manos no lo traicionaran, dijo—. No es de tu incumbencia.

El rubio sonrió al notar que los latidos del corazón de Wallace lo delataban—Hmm, ¿entonces fue un accidente? —dijo mientras tomaba la mano del otro descuidadamente para ver su herida más de cerca.

— ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que molestar al prójimo? —comentó, mirando con fijeza a Kou, la cercanía era incomoda, pero sería más humillante que él, Wallace, le mostrara debilidad o bien, cuanto le afectaba su presencia.

—Mentiroso —dijo mientras seguía sintiendo lo que ocultaba el joven y pequeño humano, quizá intentar molestarlo no era tan difícil, sólo era cuestión de saberlo manejar—. ¿Aún te duele? Se nota que es reciente —Sin más, lamió la herida para terminar de confirmarlo y atormentar al chico.

Wallace se vio sorprendido por un segundo, su mano tembló y por mucho que lo deseara, no se soltó del agarre de Kou de forma tosca (mucho menos lo golpeó), sino de manera tranquila—. No vuelvas a hacer algo tan desagradable.

Kou se rió, **esto** había sido más divertido de lo que había llegado a imaginar, y con lo tentador que era molestar al mortal, se resistió. Le dejó comer su desayuno en paz, ya tendría más días para llevar a cabo todas las posibilidades que su juguetona mente estaba creando.

.

La azotea se había convertido en su lugar favorito, sin ninguna persona molesta. La mayoría del tiempo pasaba sus ratos libres en aquella soledad y quietud, sin la presencia de sus irritantes y ruidosos hermanos, mientras meditaba sobre los pequeños y grandes momentos que había tenido a lo largo de su vida (su pasado, presente y sobre lo que podría llegar a suceder en un futuro), cosas con menos sentidos que otras y así sucesivamente.

Disfrutar de la calma en su solitario lugar era uno de sus pasatiempos, por no decir el único.

A su cabeza llegaron imágenes de sus nuevos y extraños (la mayoría) vecinos, especialmente de Kai. Recordó lo último que escuchó emitir de sus labios, un me gusta le había confesado, no sabía cómo tomarse aquellas palabras, ¿estaría tomándole el pelo? Subaru no era de los que dejaban las cosas así como así, todo siempre rondaba por su cabeza, y no paraban hasta saber la verdad.

El día de hoy, Kai se había arreglado más de lo que usualmente hacía, dado que tenía planes y siempre había gustado ser el centro de atención de aquellos que le interesaban.

Aguzó sus sentidos y en menos de un minuto, logró ubicar a Subaru. Él se encontraba en la terraza, así que sin querer perder más tiempo, Kai subió las interminables escaleras, cuido de no hacer ruido al momento de abrir la puerta de la terraza, y casi en puntitas fue directo a donde estaba el vampiro. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, toco de pronto los hombros de Subaru y le dijo «hola» al oído.

El propósito de Kai había sido cumplido. Subaru no esperó que, precisamente, aquella persona en la que pensaba, lo fuera a asustar—H-hola… espera, ¡¿por qué tenías que hacer eso?!

—Quería sorprenderte —contestó simple y sin culpa alguna. Riendo, se atrevió a darle un beso en la mejilla a Subaru.

Se sonrojó inmediatamente, desviando su mirada de la linda chica—E-está bien… supongo —dijo mientras llevaba su mano a su nuca.

Sin más, Kai termino sentada (muy pegada) a un lado de Subaru, tarareaba alegre y no dejaba de mirar con ojos soñadores al inmortal.

—Salgamos.

— ¿Salir? —preguntó como si no supiera el significado de la palabra—, ¿a dónde?

—No lo sé —dijo mientras ponía un dedo sobre su barbilla, vio el cielo nocturno tratando de pensar cuál sería el sitio adecuado—. ¿Al cine tal vez?

La cercanía de la chica lo hacía sentir nervioso, pero algo dentro de él no quería alejarse y mucho menos perder valioso tiempo con ella—De acuerdo —Se arriesgó a aceptar.

.

Con suerte había logrado escapar de su departamento, necesitaba un poco de tiempo para ella misma, tantos vampiros en un mismo sitio no era nada afortunado para Yui, ¿y qué mejor que bajar y almorzar? Tenía mucha hambre, y a Komori le había gustado mucho la comida que probó el domingo pasado. Esperaba de verdad poder descansar de tanto ajetreo en el departamento. Cuando casi llegaba hacia el comedor, se encontró con su vecino, Geraldine.

—Oh, buenas tardes Yui-chan —Le saludó con una pequeña y amable sonrisa.

—Buenas tardes, Gerald-kun —saludó la de ojos rosas correspondiendo el gesto gentil—, ¿vas al comedor? —preguntó por curiosidad.

—Así es, por lo que veo también te dirigías allí —La rubia afirmó como respuesta—, entonces vamos —Sin más ambos se dirigieron al comedor, lo primero que Yui notó era que estaba más vacío que la primera vez que entró en la tarde del domingo pasado.

— ¿La familia Branagh no comerá hoy aquí? —preguntó con extrañeza, como si ya estuviera acostumbrada a la presencia de la misma—, ni las hermanas Robin —Notó mientras ambos tomaban asiento.

—Oh, Kilian-san tiene un importante curso hoy —Le informó Gerald—, y las hermanas Robin tienen trabajo extra.

— ¿Tienen mucha cercanía? —preguntó, ya que le parecía que Gerald sabía mucho.

—Kilian-san es mi profesor en la universidad, hoy daría un curso de eso mismo en otro lugar fuera de la ciudad, por lo que se ha ido con su familia, quizá —dijo mientras tomaba un pan que yacía sobre una cesta en la mesa—, y suelo pasármela a veces con las hermanas Robin, son agradables.

—Oh —emitió la chica de ojos rosas mientras imitaba a Gerald y tomaba un pan—. ¿Qué estudias? —Preguntó para luego morder su propio pedazo.

—Estoy en tercer semestre de medicina.

Mientras esperaban a que llegara el almuerzo, ambos decidieron charlar para conocerse mejor.

Dudoso, camino hacia el comedor. Era confuso, Damián siempre estaba libre todos los días y eso era extraño, normalmente las personas iban a la escuela o trabajaban, pero él no recordaba hacer nada de eso alguna vez en su vida, o al menos no de forma tan exacta. Sus memorias eran borrosas desde que se había mudado al edificio 777, sus semanas eran un torbellino de rostros sin nombre e interacciones superficiales, a veces incluso olvidaba porqué estaba en determinados lugares y año/día/mes que era. Por ello, no podía sentirse del todo cómodo con sus vecinos, Damián era un chico perdido, un joven introvertido que no entendía del todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Rasco nervioso su brazo, mientras apuraba el paso; él definitivamente no debería pensar de más.

No se fijó quien estaba dentro del comedor, solo hizo una ligera reverencia como saludo y paso a poner en su plato panes.

A Damián le gustaba mucho lo dulce.

—Buenos tardes Damián, ¿qué tal tu día? —Le preguntó amablemente Gerald, sabía que el otro era un chico muy tímido como para entablar conversación con alguien más.

—Buenas tardes —Saludó también Yui.

—Buenas... —contesto automáticamente, para seguir comiendo sus panes. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, puesto que Gerald estaba en la misma habitación que él—. Ha sido...normal —dijo, mientras se encogía de hombros.

Luka no había llegado a casa.

El muy bastardo seguro consiguió diversión a diferencia de ella. Se arregló de forma apresurada y molesta, la noche anterior salió con tal de conseguir una chica con quien pasar el rato, por desgracia al final no había elegido bien, la pelirroja y su supuesta víctima se había acobardado. Elle, como detestaba a las mujeres que decían querer experimentar solo por decir y presumir; una vez lista salió de su cuarto dando un sonoro portazo.

Era domingo, y los domingos Damián desayunaba en el comedor, Elle sonrió, una lástima que el mojigato fuera hombre, aun así disfrutaba con creces molestarlo. Sonrió, al verlo sentado y totalmente concentrado (y feliz) comiendo sus panes favoritos.

Tal vez el día no sería tan malo después de todo.

—Ten cuidado, no vayas a atragantarte —dijo. Se sentó a su lado, aunque claro, antes le dio un beso casto en los labios.

Damián contuvo sus chillidos y trago con dificultad su comida. Elle miró al frente y se topó con Yui y...Gerald.

Bueno, tal vez después de todo su día si sería pésimo.

—Hola dulzura —saludo a Komori.

—B-buenas tardes Elle-san —dijo cordialmente, después de presenciar aquélla escena vergonzosa.

— ¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer que venir a molestar? —preguntó Geraldine. A Yui le extraño su cambio drástico de actitud, aunque desde el día en que la _defendió_ de Elle, imaginó que desde hace tiempo ellos dos no se llevaban bien.

—La verdad no —comento con cinismo, sonrió aún más—. Importunar a los demás es un buen entretenimiento —dijo. Desafió con la mirada a Gerald, mientras a su vez le prestaba atención a Damián. El chico estaba sumamente incomodo, y por lo mismo comía más, como una forma de aplacar sus nervios.

—Ah, es verdad. Yui-chan, ¿estas saliendo con alguien actualmente?

—N-no… —respondió nerviosamente, ya que sentía la tensión entre Gerald y Elle, de alguna forma sentía que tarde o temprano terminaría de mala manera. Desvió su mirada hacia Damián, quien comía mucho, al parecer intentando no hacerse notar para que no lo molestaran a él. Yui no sabía cómo terminar con aquélla tensión—. ¿Hay algún problema? —preguntó inocentemente, era obvio que había problemas, pero dentro de ella sólo salía aquélla ser humana que quería ayudar a los demás a solucionar sus diferencias, como buena vecina.

— ¡Que alegría! —Elle dijo, complacida por tener el camino libre. Ladeo la cabeza en un gesto inocente y fingiendo confusión, había decidido evadir por unos segundos más la situación; Damián a su lado se tensó y detuvo su apresurado desayuno. Por un instante considero tomar los panes restantes e irse corriendo, el ambiente era muy insoportable, más cuando Elle continuaba tocándole la espalda y revolviendo su cabello—. Entonces salgamos uno de estos días lindura —propuso divertida—. Respecto a los problemas no lo sé, ¿a qué te refieres? Sé más precisa Yui —Pero antes de siquiera dejarla aclarar, el demonio continúo—. No hay ningún inconveniente por parte de Damián, a él le agrada ser mimado por mí, le pareces una chica atractiva y además, le gusta mucho Gerald —El chico estuvo a punto de escupir el jugo de naranja que tomaba, volvió a sonrojarse—. Gerald y yo tenemos personalidades que suelen chocar con frecuencia, por lo que has notado. Pero aun así ninguno de los dos tenemos un problema demasiado serio, ¿cierto Gerald?

—Ciertamente, nada de que preocuparse Yui —Respondió observando a Yui con una pequeña sonrisa más tranquila, mientras tomaba un vaso de jugo para beberlo. Sabía que a Elle le gustaba mucho incordiar, por lo que no tomó en serio varios de sus comentarios, a excepción del hecho de que quería salir con Komori, porque si bien era cierto, a la súcubo le gustaba coquetear con cualquier chica nueva del departamento.

—Que bueno —Respondió más tranquila la humana, para luego fijarse de que Damián al parecer tenía dificultades con su jugo—. ¿Te encuentras bien Damián-kun?

Elle rio, le dio fuertes palmadas en la espalda a pobre chico, que casi éste se daba de golpes en la mesa.

—Por supuesto que está bien, ¿verdad Dami-chan?

El joven palideció ante el sobrenombre.

—S-sí...estoy bien.

Después de tanta charla, pudieron terminar de comer su almuerzo, Gerald defendía mucho a Yui y Damián de los acosos de Elle, a pesar de sus diferencias, no pasó nada más "malo" que eso; a Yui le agradaba conocer más a sus vecinos, así sabía cómo manejar mejor las situaciones entre ellos.

.

Había ido a la azotea con la esperanza de distraerse, quizás inclinarse en el barandal y ver junto con Teddy a los humanos, tan pequeños como hormigas desde aquella altura, a los carros que avanzaban y otros tanto que pitaban ansiosos, apresurados, el mundo del hombre era muy veloz y lleno de estrés. Tal vez por eso, Kanato muchas veces pensaba en cuánto tiempo le llevaría romper del todo a un corriente mortal, también, quizás por ello, no sentía ninguna culpa ante el dolor de todos ellos, después de todo parecían estar hechos para vivir un montón de sufrimiento. Sin embargo, su plan fue detenido, Subaru estaba ya ocupando aquella área al aire libre del edificio, y no solo, sino acompañado de aquella vampiresa llamada Kai, si no recordaba mal; frunció el ceño y disgustado bajo las escaleras.

Le enojaba.

Que Subaru haya encontrado entretenimiento tan rápido. También que ya no pudiera disfrutar del todo a Yui, la cual ahora solía hallarse acompañada de algún vecino molesto. Era difícil hallar justo un momento perfecto para alimentarse de ella, por lo que Kanato hace tiempo que no comía nada decente.

Se detuvo a medio camino.

Le había parecido ver a alguien, pero éste se había desvanecido al instante. Kanato pensó, por primera vez desde que les informaran sobre la "maldición" del sitio, en aquellas almas atrapadas. No les temía, a él en especial le agradaban las cosas con tintes macabros y fúnebres, tenía especial interés en hablar con alguno de estos, solo que hasta el momento no había obtenido ninguna oportunidad. También estaba otro detalle, uno que lo carcomía, uno lleno de curiosidad—siendo sincero, morbo más bien—: el sótano. Una energía extraña emanaba de éste, no era nada que hubiera visto antes, ni siquiera guardaba relación con las hermanas Robin (las supuestas brujas del edificio), por lo que, fijando otro objetivo, decidió ir a investigar.

Camino impaciente por los corredores, cuando por fin llegó, giró la manilla y entró. Cerró de nuevo tras de sí la entrada, avanzó con cautela bajando las escaleras de maderas, temiendo por un momento que estas se rompieran, se veían muy viejas y frágiles.

Miró con fijeza hasta el más pequeño rincón de la habitación, había una mesa sobre la cual había cadenas, algunas herramientas e incluso algún cuchillo; el suelo aún tenía intacto extraños símbolos hechos con lo que parecía ser tiza. Más al fondo, un congelador lo hizo sospechar, pero antes de siquiera averiguar el contenido de éste, escucho como la puerta del sótano era abierta.

—Que molesta, ¿cierto Teddy?

Su pasatiempo siempre ha sido buscar personas a quienes molestar, Aidana era revoltosa, no temía decir lo que pensaba, aunque fuera lo más vulgar que pudieran oír las demás personas, a ella no le importaba que gente ajena a ella pensaran que era un incordio, por lo que mucho menos interesaba si Kanato la quería lo más lejos posible de él. Ella sólo haría lo que quisiera.

Sabía que era un ser sobrenatural conocido como vampiro, pero en un edificio como en el que vivía, a seres como esos no podía llegar a temerles (a excepción de Viollet, de quien tenia mucho cuidado). Así que: ¿qué podía perder con acercarse a Kanato y molestarlo un poco? Sus reacciones ante sus nada cautelosos acercamientos le encantaban.

Y mientras a Aidana le encantara, seguiría haciéndolo.

Y quizá era un favor para los demás quienes eran importunados por ella, ya que Aidana tendría un nuevo pasatiempo, joder exclusivamente a Kanato.

Razón por la cual salió del solo departamento (debido a que sus demás familiares se encontraban en un pequeño viaje) en su búsqueda, por lo que decidió comenzar buscando en el comedor, pensando que quizá el chico se encontraría comiendo, en sus análisis descubrió lo mucho que le gustaba el dulce. Pero esta vez se encontró con otra acumulación de personas, como lo eran: Elle, Yui, Gerald y Damián. La chica de cabello rosa pensó en lo bien que se la estaría pasando Elle con su nueva conquista, y más gracioso no le podía parecer con la presencia de Gerald ahí. Podría detenerse e integrarse al grupo a los fines de seguir jodiendo, pero debía encontrar a Kanato.

No fue hasta que recorrió uno de los pasillos que se encontró con su objetivo, se escondió rápidamente para que no la descubriera, al parecer se había salvado, ya que el chico siguió su camino. Aidana esperaría el lugar indicado para dar acto de presencia.

Se fijó que el chico entró en el sótano, ésta no pudo evitar sonreír victoriosa, ¿qué mejor lugar para acorralarlo que ese? Siguió su plan y después de que el chico se encontrase dentro del sótano, decidió ser la siguiente en entrar. Bajó las escaleras, encontrándose con Kanato.

—Hola lindo, ¿me extrañaste? —Dijo sonriendo con sus peculiares labios pintados de rojo.

El chico rodó los ojos y su mano libre paso por la parte superior del congelador, el cual, para alimentar su morbo, estaba con un candado, ¿debería romperlo?

—No, así que mejor vete de una buena vez —contestó con disgusto claro. Continúo inspeccionado el objeto que tenía enfrente y divagando sobre lo que haría, sobre la manera adecuada para no generar sospecha de su visita.

—Oww, no te hagas el difícil —dijo como si fuese la cosa más tierna que haya visto alguna vez en su vida. Se acercó a él, no temiendo por su integridad y lo abrazó por detrás—. Podemos divertirnos en este lugar —Le susurró en su oído de manera burlesca y juguetona.

—Quítate —advirtió con un tono que no recibía replicas. No necesitaba distracciones, él en verdad quería terminar con su investigación, contuvo sus pucheros y aplicando la fuerza suficiente, logró zafarse de los brazos de Aidana, sin impórtale en lo más mínimo haberla dañado de paso (considerando que era una humana común). Se giró para plantarle cara y la miró de tal forma, que ni un alma en pena se salvaría de sentir miedo.

—Grr, te gustan los juegos rudos ¿eh? —Le dijo de manera tan natural, tomándose la reacción homicida de Kanato como un juego, sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo, pero no por eso dejaría de molestarlo. Después de todo, a Aidana le gustaba jugar con fuego.

La ceja derecha de Kanato tembló, abrazo con más fuerza a Teddy y contesto, con una sonrisa torcida.

—Eso no te incumbe. Además no me interesas, vete, o de lo contrario no me haré responsable de cualquier daño que te haga.

—Me haces sentir tan alagada, hace un momento estabas a punto de matarme, ¿y ahora desististe de tu decisión? —Siguió jugueteando, viendo hasta qué punto Kanato soportaba—. Eres tan adorable.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Kanato había tirado al suelo a la chica, apretando con fuerza el cuello femenino. Ladeo la cara, observando con fijeza la expresión de la otra; fue una desilusión el notar que ella aun no suplicaba por su vida o lloraba—No hay motivo por el cual sentirse halagada, es sencillo en realidad, no matarte implica que aprovechare mi tiempo en actividades más valiosas, sin embargo, has tocado los límites de mi paciencia —termino, añadiendo más fuerza a su agarre—, ¿cuánto aguantaras? Sería bueno romperte el cuello —añadió sonriente.

La chica sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría en ese tipo de posición, al fin y al cabo era un vampiro, mucho más fuerte que ella, sin embargo ella seguía en aquélla adrenalina. Y a pesar de tener muchas dificultades para hablar, decidió hacerlo:— S-sabía que lo que querías era tenerme contra el piso —dijo con una sonrisa llevando sus manos hasta las de Kanato—. H-has dejado a Teddy tirado en el suelo.

—Tal vez, aunque de preferencia muerta, al menos así cerrarías la boca —comentó a la nada. Dejó libre a Aidana, al menos su cuello, y sus manos pasaron a sujetar las muñecas de la chica contra el suelo. La miró con fijeza, pensando en las distintas formas de asesinarla y partirla en varios pedacitos. Acercó su rostro a la piel del cuello de Aidana, el olor que emanaba de ella era atrayente pero engañoso, Kanato no sabía si lo mejor sería ceder a la tentación, después de todo la molesta humana no era como las otras, y por lo tanto, sus métodos para asustarla no funcionarían. Pero tenía hambre e Yui no estaba cerca, así que se conformaría.

Sin miramientos la mordió y tomo de su sangre. Para su desgracia, ésta no sabía para nada bien, le basto unas gotas para asquearse y quitarse de encima de Aidana.

— ¡¿Pero qué…?!

Limpio su boca con el dorso de la mano y en realidad, realmente estuvo a punto de cortarle la cabeza de tajo. Pero se contuvo, después tendría que dar explicaciones, limpiar la sangre de Teddy y el suelo, además, aguantar a la mortal como fantasma.

—Ahh, ¿es qué ya se acabó la diversión? —Dijo Aidana, mientras se levantaba observando divertida la expresión de Kanato—. Eres más travieso de lo que pensé —Llevó sus manos hasta donde el vampiro había dejado su marca, observando su sangre carmesí chorrear—. Jiji, parece que estás apunto de vomitar —Observó nuevamente a Kanato—. El juego terminó por hoy, hasta la próxima, lindo —Se despidió largándose de ahí como si nada malo hubiera pasado, su objetivo después de todo, fue logrado de principio a fin.

.

Era domingo, por lo que a Yuma le pegaba un estado de ánimo lleno de flojera, con deseos de solamente estar en cama, mirar el techo o quizá ver alguna película, por lo que después de acompañar a su hermano Azusa a buscar alimento, Yuma regresó al departamento con destino a su habitación, para ser especifico, deseando pronto estar acostado en su cama.

Sorpresa la suya, que cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con dos personas, y una de ellas era totalmente inesperada. En ese momento, su compañero de cuarto se encontraba besuqueándose con su vecina, Viollet, la licántropo que estuvo a punto de matarlos hace días. Como si no fuera poco, la mujer se encontraba ya sin camisa y al parecer, a punto de quitarse el sostén.

Solo se quedó boquiabierto, sin palabras que pudieran expresar su desconcierto.

— ¿Quieres unirte? —dijo Viollet, girando lo suficiente la cabeza como para ver a Yuma, dejando libre los labios de Laito, que se deleitaba con la vista de sus pechos desnudos.

* * *

Siendo las 6 de la tarde, encontrándose por fin en el cine, Subaru y Kai observaban los carteles de las películas que estaban emitiendo, mientras esperaban su turno para poder comprar el boleto. El albino observó una película que llamó su atención "Horton y el mundo de los quien", pero en definitiva no diría que quería ver algo como eso, por lo que prefirió, como buen caballero, pedirle su opinión a Kai.

— ¿Qué película quieres ver? —Le preguntó de forma simulando ser desinteresada, como si realmente le diera igual ver cualquier película.

La vampiresa observo la cartelera, notó que a Subaru le había llamado la atención una película animada, a Kai también le gusto, pero a ella le iba más el horror y un filme de terror la ayudaría a conseguir sus objetivos. Miro con atención, hasta que sus ojos se toparon con un peculiar cartel, donde aparecía una imagen de una piel cosida con cuerdas y en la parte suelta, un ojo, quizá del monstruo de la película—Se ha encaprichado de tu ojos…no suena nada mal —comentó, sonriente, le dijo a Subaru—. Veamos la de Jeepers Creepers.

Subaru observó la cartelera, fue justamente la que menos llamó su atención, lastimosamente ese día no vería la película que quería ver, por lo que se conformaría con esa—De acuerdo —Le respondió el albino mientras sólo faltaba una persona para poder comprar las entradas.

Una vez obtenidas, ambos se dirigieron a la siguiente formación para las palomitas y la bebida, la función comenzaría en 10 minutos y para su suerte, no había mucha gente por lo que comprarían rápidamente lo necesario para disfrutar del filme. Cuando llegaron a la respectiva sala, se sentaron en los últimos asientos, para tener una mejor visión.

La película había comenzado de forma lenta, los dos personajes principales eran dos hermanos, Trish y Darry, estaban en la carretera y Subaru tuvo el presentimiento de que quizá la película no sería tan buena, o tal vez era que él era muy impaciente, miro de reojo a Kai, la chica se veía completamente fascinada—Ya empieza —La escucho decir, regreso su vista a la pantalla, los hermanos eran molestados por algún loco en una camioneta que les daba empujones con su auto, la música de fondo y la situación era buena, haciendo que Subaru se preguntará si se librarían de aquél conductor o no.

Más tarde, el menor de los Sakamaki se hallaba incrédulo ante la estupidez del personaje de Darry, solo un idiota sin sentido común entraría a investigar una iglesia abandonada, más cuando el mismo sujeto que los asusto en la carretera, segundos antes se había ido después de lanzar algo pesado por un conducto que llevaría seguro al sótano de la construcción, un _algo_ que para Subaru era claramente un cuerpo.

El tal Darry le recordó un tanto a todas aquellas novias de sacrificio, haciendo que su estómago se revolviera y por dentro deseara que el muy imbécil se salvara junto con su hermana.

—Al tipo parece que le gusta ir por sus presas muy pronto —comento Kai, para después comer unas cuantas palomitas y beber de su refresco.

—Y de manera muy desagradable —dijo Subaru, recuperándose muy apenas de una escena muy grotesca (aquella donde Darry descubría que el loco de la camioneta había decorado su refugio con las pieles de sus víctimas, a lo largo de toda su guarida), para que le vinieran a poner otra (donde el 'villano' esculcaba la ropa de los protagonistas y la olía, para identificar a quién seguro mataría… o comería). Él sabía de las mañas que tenían sus hermanos, pero ni siquiera Kanato podría llegar a ser tan sádico, o pensándolo mejor, Kanato tenía cierto gusto 'normal' por lo estético, cosa de la que el villano de la película por supuesto carecía.

Después de la escena de los policías y ese 'espectáculo' enfermo por parte del villano (donde sujetaba una de las cabezas cortadas de uno de los oficiales, para después besarla y arrancarle la lengua con sus dientes), Subaru inconscientemente se había apoyado en Kai y agarrado del brazo de ella.

Subaru se preguntó qué clase de gustos raros tendría ella, que portaba una gran sonrisa de diversión en el rostro, incluso después de persecuciones, decoraciones humanas de mal gusto y cabezas decapitadas.

La película había llegado a su momento más tenso y de suspenso, seguro faltaba poco para que terminara. Con pesar, al final Trish no pudo salvar a Darry, y el monstruo se lo había llevado a su guarida, el pobre de Darry sería otro 'trofeo' y Trish se pasaría gran parte de su vida pensando en que no pudo ayudar a su querido hermano. Sin querer, Subaru recordó a su madre.

—Subaru, ¿acaso estás llorando?

— ¡Claro que no, no digas tonterías! —dijo, mirando a otro lado y limpiando disimuladamente una lagrima traicionera.

Pensó, que hubiera sido mejor ver 'Horton y el mundo de los quien', al menos ahí era probable que riera, en vez de terminar perturbado y algo desanimado por ese final aterrador (y al mismo tiempo triste, para los dos protagonistas).

Subaru no pudo evitar pensar, que por más molestos que fuesen sus hermanos, los extrañaría si algo malo les pasara. Ésta película había tocado el lado sentimental del albino.

.

El hambre lo consumía, el pelirrojo no podía esperar más a la apodada Chichinashi (de quien desde hace unas buenas horas no sabía nada), detestaba ese lugar porque ahora no solía tener el total control sobre la humana, con tantas personas en ese edificio. Se encontraba molesto porque debido a eso, Komori no podía prepararle sus takoyaki, por lo que se dirigió a la cocina decidido a prepararlos el mismo.

Al llegar a la cocina, lo primero que hizo fue buscar los ingredientes, corotos y demás utensilios culinarios, y su desastre comenzó. Por algo Reiji nunca permitía que sus hermanos (en especial los trillizos) cocinaran, porque cabía el gran peligro de quedarse sin cocina.

Mukami Ruki tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo ocurriría, y no lo decía solo porque otra de sus tazas se hubiera agrietado.

Miró los alrededores del departamento, no había nadie a la vista excepto Azusa y Kou (los cuales andaban jugando cartas y comentando chismes, bueno, solo Kou mientras el vampiro masoquista solo asentía y preparaba estrategias para ganarle a su hermano mayor). Por lo que sabía, Shu estaba durmiendo en su habitación personal, Reiji andaba en la cocina haciendo otra vez la lista para la despensa, mientras Laito e Yuma se hallaban en su cuarto (Ruki esperaba que no terminaran por matarse), por último, Kanato y Subaru habían salido, quién sabe a dónde y tampoco era como si le importara del todo. Después de poner todo sobre la mesa, el mayor de los Mukami frunció el ceño.

Ayato no estaba en el departamento, ni tampoco lo había visto salir (quizá estuvo muy concentrado en su lectura que no notó cuando éste se fue).

Curiosamente Yui también estaba fuera, Ruki de pronto se sintió ansioso.

Cerró el libro que sostenía con sus manos y se puso de pie, lo iría a buscar, no era su trabajo asegurarse que Ayato estuviera bien y no causara problemas, pero como no tenia deseos de recibir miradas llenas de veneno por parte Reiji, además, también debía asegurarse que el ganado no fuera arrastrada en los desastres del trillizo menor.

Al bajar y caminar cerca de la cocina del edificio, un olor a quemado le hizo hacer pequeñas muecas. A su mente llegó de prisa el nombre del pelirrojo. Negó con la cabeza y entro a la habitación, vio un montón de vasijas sucias y otras tantas tiradas, comida por doquier, además humo salir de una de las cazuelas que estaban sobre la estufa. Ayato se hallaba sucio y muy estresado tratando de arreglar su desliz.

—Será mejor que apagues la estufa, a menos de que quieras causar un incendio.

Ayato prestó atención a las palabras dichas por el recién llegado, que para su suerte se trataba del más intelectual de los Mukami, por lo que podía ser capaz de "auxiliarlo" en su gran problema— ¡¿Crees que no lo sé?! —alegó medio desafiante y en un tono de voz alto—, ¡he estado intentando apagar esto desde que aprendí a encenderlo! —dijo ya cansado de tantas molestias—, ¡y no sé cómo carajos agarrar estos takoyaki sin quemarme! —Se quejó—, ¡no sé cómo Reiji puede disfrutar de hacer esto!

—No grites —Ruki mostró su rostro serio y quizá algo irritado, aunque por dentro se estuviera riendo a carcajadas—. Respira profundo y cálmate —Se acercó hasta el pelirrojo y apago la estufa, justo cuando se estaba moviendo para darle sus takoyakis a Ayato, y así, éste dejara de ocasionar problemas, fue detenido por una voz estridente.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios es todo esto?!

Por algún extraño motivo, quizá fuera su don para saber que sus hermanos estaban cometiendo atrocidades ('instinto materno' le dirían otros como broma de mal gusto), Reiji le preguntó a Azusa si había visto a Ayato.

—Dijo que iría a por takoyaki...pero eso fue hace más de dos horas...

El más responsable de los Sakamaki asintió, y avanzó con rapidez hacia el primer piso. Yui no estaba en el departamento como para que Ayato la obligara a prepararle su comida, y éste no tenía dinero para comprar sus chucherías a fuera, por lo que solo quedaba una opción lógica, él muy tonto había ido a hacerlos por cuenta propia, aunque hace años él y Laito hubieran incendiado la cocina de la mansión.

Y no, no erró en sus predicciones.

Su enojo se desato ante todo el desastre que era la cocina del edificio, arreglar todo llevaría varias horas y en serio, Reiji esperaba que el pelirrojo no se hubiera atrevido a romper algo.

— ¡Ayato, más te vale me expliques cómo cojones se te ocurrió cocinar! —Le grito, mientras se acercaba a su hermano, que lo veía impresionado (no todos los días Reiji dejaba su lenguaje educado) y a Ruki, que tenía una ceja arqueada (y quizá también se hallaba muy entretenido)—. No, sabes que, ¡no me digas ni una maldita excusa! ¡Ponte a limpiar, AHORA!

Tragó saliva nervioso, su hambre no lo dejó pensar en la "mamá" que tenía por hermano, y los regaños que le ocasionaría, pero ya todo estaba hecho y no demostraría su miedo hacia su estricto hermano mayor, mucho menos en frente de _ese_ Mukami— ¡Tú no me mandas! —desafió, pidiendo por dentro que Reiji no lo matase.

En ese momento la gemela de coleta amarrada hacia un lado y con carácter más rústico escuchó aquéllos gritos provenientes de la cocina, así que pensando que todo terminaría en puños, se acercó a ese lugar, sólo para encontrarse con aquél desastre— ¡¿P-pero qué?! —Se sorprendió de sobremanera, ni ella misma, que era tan mala en la cocina había hecho tal cosa atroz (su gemela Alissa no se lo permitía).

— ¿Todavía tienes el descaro de replicarme, después del desastre que has hecho? —dijo Reiji, Ruki retrocedió un paso por precaución y se soltó sutilmente del agarre de Ayato (el cual se había aferrado a él desde que Reiji entro al cuarto)—. Soy tu hermano mayor, y no creo que quieras que los demás sepan de tus vergonzosos secretos —Le amenazó, él sabía que Ayato entendería y por nada del mundo permitiría que los otros supieran que él, el 'grandioso Ayato-sama' le tenía miedo a los gatos—. Así que, ¡ponte a limpiar de una buena vez!

— ¡Esperen! —Se interpuso Alice—. Yo puedo ayudar —Se ofreció, ciertamente, ese día se sentía de muy buen humor, usualmente lo habría ignorado, incluso colocado más leña al fuego, y bueno, por alguna extraña razón sintió compasión por el vampiro pelirrojo—, puedo usar mi magia para limpiar, y muy rápido arreglaremos todo —Les dijo sonriendo, con su pulgar arriba.

— ¡E-eso es una buena idea! —Exclamó Ayato intentando no demostrar sus nervios.

—Será más rápido —Ruki dio su aprobación, sin embargo dudo de su apoyo hacia el menor de los trillizos, el rostro de Reiji se había vuelto rojo del coraje y daba muy mal rollo—. Además con más manos, es poco probable que se rompa algo o empeoren las cosas —Ignoro la mueca ofendida de Ayato, ante el "insulto" disfrazado el de lentes se vio más satisfecho, aunque eso no aseguraba que no replicaría—. Gracias por la ayuda —Le dijo a Alice.

— ¡Muy bien, manos a la obra! —Exclamó la chica moviendo sus manos y emitiendo su hechizo en latín, pero a pesar de la confianza que la chica demostraba, enseguida sintió como algo se descontrolaba y aquél hechizo, cayó en la persona que tenía al frente: Reiji. Se mostró nerviosa y con los ojos en blanco al haber hecho eso, porque realmente no sabía lo que pasaría ahora que Reiji estaba siendo tapado por cierto humo rosa, provocando que las personas allí tosieran.

Tosió y trato de disipar el humo con sus manos. Después de recomponerse, el jadeo sorprendido de Ayato lo hizo levantar ambas cejas, vio como lo señalaba, iba a decirle que dejara de hacerlo porque aquel era un gesto muy grosero, pero se detuvo. **Algo estaba mal**. Parpadeo varias veces mientras notaba su ropa más grande, iba a preguntarle a Alisa si podía regresar su vestimenta a su tamaño normal, pero se congelo cuando vio sus manos más delicadas…y muy femeninas. Puso una de éstas en su cabello…el cual era más largo de lo que recordaba, le llegaba hasta la cintura. Finalmente bajo la vista y se encontró con dos bultos en su pecho. Los tocó con incredulidad y cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba alucinando, la situación lo supero y pego un grito que seguro resonó por todo el edificio 777.

¡¿Qué demonios le había hecho Alice?!

* * *

 **Notas de las autoras.**

 **DaeikoSou.** ¡Cuánto tiempo! Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, cada vez que lo releo no puedo evitar reírme, espero sus reacciones en los comentarios ;) nos leemos pronto!

 **RavenWhite97.** Curiosamente, esto ya estaba terminado hace como un mes [?], pero ya saben que soy floja para publicar y editar [?], así que...

El personaje que toca en ésta ocasión es **Luka Bradley**.

Luka nació el 12 de noviembre, tiene como hermana a Elle, ambos tienen una diferencia de 4 años (al menos en términos humanos), Elle tiene 16 y Luka 20. Los apodos de Luka son 'El desastre andante' 'demonio' (lo que es gracioso, porque literalmente lo es xD). Es diseñador independiente, en la mañana y un poco de la tarde vende ropa estilo grunge en su local. No recuerda a sus padres y su novio actual es Alexander Black (A Luka solo le interesan los hombres).

Mide 1.97m y es muy posesivo. Es un íncubo y por lo tanto, se alimenta de la energía sexual de sus amantes. De tez blanca, ojos rojos, cabello negro con las puntas muy claras. Tiene un tatuaje de alas en la espalda, y un anillo en forma de calavera (cráneo mas bien), que siempre trae puesto. Como vestimenta no tiene nada definido, puede usar cualquier cosa, un día puede parecer vagabundo y al otro el presidente de una empresa; eso si, jamás usaría colores chillones.

Cuando se pone nervioso se vuelve muy torpe y termina rompiendo cualquier cosa que toque. Una de sus debilidades es Elle, nunca le puede decir que no, Luka piensa que por eso su hermana salió tan malcriada. Algunos de sus defectos [?] son ser demasiado mezquino y despreocupado; puede haber un incendio y él solo dirá: _Todo esta bien, en un momento se quitara._

No cree en Dios, ni en las teorías científicas de los humanos. Aunque tiene curiosidad sobre el inicio del mundo y temas de ese estilo. Le desagrada el olor del cigarrillo y le gusta la música clásica.

 **Curiosidad:** ¿Sabias que...a Luka le dan miedo los gatos?

Contestando reviews anónimos.

 _ **Sakamakigirl.** _ ¡Gracias por comentar! Nos alegra que te haya gustado, curiosamente, en éste capítulo justo hay una escena larga entre Kanato y su acosadora :3

 _ **Vane.**_ ¡Gracias por comentar! La actualización llegó tarde, esperamos la disfrutes *w*

Por ultimo, **¡gracias por los comentarios, los follows y favoritos!**


End file.
